The Embezzler Evil
by PullBieJoys137
Summary: Kau beruntung memiliki mereka dalam hidupmu, Kyu. / Gomawo, hyungdeul! / Jangan berterima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. /Saranghae. / Super Junior/ Brothership / Fantasy / END CHAP!/ Let's check the story...
1. Chapter 1

The Embezzler Evil

.

.

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to themselves and God. but this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typos, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka mengendap di tengah kegelapan malam.

Mengendus aroma hampa yang menguar dari balik kekosongan.

Bergelanyut di antara tingginya pepohonan.

Menerkam dan mendesak apapun yang mereka temukan.

Mati atau hidup, pilihan ada di tangan mereka

Mereka lah kunci yang sebenarnya…

Mereka lah yang dipertemukan oleh kerasnya permainan dunia.

Mereka… 13 nyawa dalam hujaman takdir maut

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Cepatlah! Kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu kan?"

Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA berteriak jengah di ambang pintu. Sosok berwajah rupawan itu menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada satu kaki dan bersandar nyaman di tiang pintu. Matanya berkedip lambat.

"Aku sudah siap, Kibum hyung. Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih." Tiba-tiba entah dari mana, sosok yang lain datang menghampiri. Sosok yang tak kalah menawan. Hanya saja seringai khas yang tersemat di sudut bibirnya itu tampak menonjolkan arogansinya yang lebih besar. Ia kemudian melenggang santai mengikuti Kibum dari belakang yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin terlambat. Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

BRAK!

BRAK!

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Leeteuk hyung dan yang lain tadi. Kemana mereka?" sosok menyeringai bernama Kyuhyun itu memiringkan kepalanya, tampak manis dan lugu kalau saja obsidian kelamnya tidak menyorot terlalu tajam. Sementara Kibum, pemuda berwajah datar di sampingnya itu hanya melirik sekilas.

"Sudah berangkat lebih dulu." Singkatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali diam. Percakapan di antara keduanya harus terputus saat mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti tepat di halaman luas sebuah bangunan modern yang sering dikenal dengan nama sekolah. Mereka baru saja tiba di sekolah baru, tempat yang akan memberikan identitas baru bagi mereka. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam mobil, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Dan lihatlah kumpulan manusia itu, membuat mereka takjub. Kyuhyun menggerakkan lehernya, mengikuti arah kemana angin bertiup. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah hasrat. Hasrat tak terbendung yang membuat sesuatu dalam jiwanya meronta liar. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan sedingin es dengan cepat menahan pergerakannya.

"Kendalikan dirimu." Dan teguran kecil bernada tegas itu begitu mengena. Dengan segera ia kembali menormalkan matanya yang sempat memerah. Ia mengalah saat Kibum menyeretnya keluar dari pelataran parkir, memasuki loby sekolah dan melewati ratusan pasang mata yang menatap penuh minat pada mereka. Kibum baru berhenti melangkah dan menyeret Kyuhyun ketika berhasil menemukan ruangan yang sedari tadi dicarinya. 'Principal Room'

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kibum mengetuk pintu kayu milik kepala sekolah yang berdiri kokoh itu dengan wajah datar, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Masuk!"

CEKLEK.

Pintu terbuka. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Kibum berpaling sebentar menatap Kyuhyun. "Kali ini jangan lakukan kesalahan." Bisiknya pelan. Sang adik mengangguk sekilas, terkesan malas dan tidak peduli. Tapi Kibum tak begitu pusing memikirkannya. Ia berjalan lebih dulu melewati Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri meja kepala sekolah.

"Annyeonghaseo, seongsaenim. Kami siswa pindahan dari Kanada." Kibum dan Kyuhyun serempak membungkuk hormat membuat pria paruh baya berkaca mata tebal di depan mereka tersenyum tipis.

"Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun, eoh? Ah, ya. Aku mengingat kalian. Lucu sekali, selain kalian, kami juga memiliki seorang guru baru." Sapanya ramah. Kepala sekolah bernama asli Kim Young Min itu tampak tidak begitu mempermasalahkan respon pasif dari kedua murid barunya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tampaknya kalian tidak begitu suka berbasa-basi, hmm? Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan satu guru untuk mengantar kalian langsung ke kelas." Ujarnya masih dengan sikap ramah andalannya. Jari telunjuk ia gunakan untuk menekan satu tombol berwarna merah di papan telepon yang terhubung langsung ke kantor guru. Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk merespon kata-kata kepala sekolah, mereka hanya focus mengamati kegiatan pria berkepala botak itu.

"Ah ya, kalian duduklah dulu. Bang seongsaenim akan datang sebentar lagi." Sebenarnya Young Min tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasana dalam ruangan pribadinya ini. Akibat anak-anak baru yang tidak ada tandingannya ini, aura di sekitarnya menjadi terasa dingin dan luar biasa kaku. Dalam hati ia sibuk mengumpati gaya hidup dunia barat yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Huh, kanada sama sekali tidak berbeda.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kepala sekolah Kim diam-diam tersenyum saat mendengar ketukan di luar pintunya. Setidaknya karena ketukan itu, suasana menjadi sedikit lebih cair.

"Ya, masuk!" serunya tegas.

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan seorang pria berpakaian semi formal yang mulai melenggang memasuki ruangan. Pria itu berdiri tepat di sebelah kepala sekolah yang berarti berhadapan langsung dengan Cho bersaudara.

"Bagus. Perkenalkan, ini adalah Bang Seongsaenim, dia yang akan mengantar kalian ke kelas. Dan dia jugalah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun ke depan." Bang seongsaenim tersenyum ramah saat kepala sekolah mengenalkan dirinya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan menundukkan sedikit kepala mereka sebagai sapaan hormat.

CLAP!

"Ayo anak-anak! Kalian harus segera berada di dalam kelas, pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi." Bang seongsaenim menjentikkan jemarinya sebelum menuntun kedua remaja tampan itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, meninggalkan Young Min yang akhirnya dapat bernafas dengan lega.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian pindahan dari Kanada ya? Sudah berapa lama kalian menetap di sana?" Bang seongsaenim mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan dua murid paling bercahaya di sebelahnya itu selama mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kelas yang terletak di gedung A. Mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Bang seongsaenim, membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya…

"Kami sudah menetap di sana sejak masih kecil." Kibum menjawab dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya sebagai pembenaran. Bang seongsaenim membulatkan bibirnya percaya. Kemudian ia diam, tidak lagi berniat untuk mengajak Cho bersaudara itu untuk bercengkrama karena sepertinya dua orang baru itu tidak begitu ramah terhadap orang asing. Bang seongsaenim meringis memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini, berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sangat dingin dan datar, belum lagi kedua orang itu adalah anak asuhnya, yang berarti ia bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mendidik mereka.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kelas kalian ada di ujung sana. Kelas pertama yang paling dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai 3. Kajja!" Bang seongsaenim mendapatkan kembali semangatnya begitu kelas yang mereka tuju sudah terlihat di depan mata. Sementara itu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Kita sampai. Selamat datang di Kelas Exclusive, 2-1."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk tantangan yang lebih besar saat tangan kokoh milik Bang seongsaenim bergerak mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapan mereka. Mereka otomatis mundur selangkah ketika pintu mulai terbuka. Dari balik pintu, muncul seorang wanita dewasa yang kemudian menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Bang seongsaenim? Ahhh! Kalian pasti siswa pindahan yang sedang banyak dibicarakan itu kan?" sapanya ceria. Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk." Ajak wanita itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menurut dan mengikuti dari belakang. Seketika Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat aroma khas dari dalam kelas mulai menguar memasuki rongga penciumannya. Satu tegukan saliva terasa berat dan menggantung di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 teman baru. Mereka siswa pindahan dari Kanada, saya yakin kalian pasti sudah banyak mendengar tentang hal ini kan?" Wanita itu tersenyum menggoda murid-murid perempuan di kelasnya yang seketika langsung berubah merah.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Wanita yang berstatus sebagai salah satu guru di sekolah itu akhirnya berpaling menghadap Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. Yang mengenalkan diri pertama kali adalah Kibum, ia maju selangkah dan mulai menatap sekeliling kelas dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Naneun Cho Kibum imnida." Singkatnya. Tiba-tiba, tatapan Kibum jatuh pada seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan yang kebetulan juga sedang memperhatikannya. Kibum menajamkan pengelihatannya, seseorang itu memiliki tatapan yang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Wanita bernama lengkap Ahn Sohee itu kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri terdiam di belakang Kibum, sepertinya kedua orang itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera mengikuti jejak Kibum dan berdiri bersebelahan. Jika Kibum memiliki tatapan dingin yang membekukan, maka Kyuhyun memiliki tatapan tajam dengan seringai sinis yang menghiasi satu sudut bibirnya.

"Naneun Cho Kyuhyun, bengapseumnida." Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya, Ia menyempatkan diri beberapa detik untuk melirik orang asing di sudut ruangan itu melalui ekor matanya. Lain Cho bersaudara lain lagi dengan Ahn seongsaenim yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kondisi kelasnya yang mendadak hening seolah terbius dengan kehadiran kedua murid baru paling menawan itu.

"Sepertinya perkenalannya sudah cukup. Sekarang kalian berdua silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong." Titahnya tegas. Dan tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera bergegas mengambil tempat masing-masing. Kyuhyun mendapat tempat yang bersebelahan dengan siswa laki-laki bernama Lim Jae Bum, sedangkan Kibum terpaksa harus duduk semeja dengan gadis cerewet super agresif bernama Kang Sora.

Sepulang sekolah, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Kini, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil, terdiam tanpa terlibat satu pembicaraanpun, hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tapi sedetik berikutnya, Kibum berpaling kearah Kyuhyun lebih dulu, ia menatap intens sang adik, menunggu hingga adiknya itu memberinya respon balik.

"Wae, hyung?" Tak perlu menunggu lama agar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kibum membasahi mata dinginnya.

"Apa kau memiliki kecurigaan yang sama dengan ku? Pria di sudut ruangan itu?" Kyuhyun spontan mengangguk.

"Ya, dia memiliki aura yang berbeda. Yang pasti, dia bukan manusia biasa. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memperkirakan makhluk jenis apa dia itu. Aroma sakura yang kental bercampur dengan Azalea, baru pertama kali kutemukan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan analisanya dengan pandangan menerawang, tidak lagi menatap pada Kibum yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Azalea? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aroma itu adalah campuran antara sakura dan azalea?" Kibum meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di dashboard mobil.

"Ingat bunga kecil berwarna putih yang pernah kita temukan di hutan sewaktu kecil dulu?" Kibum mengangguk, ya ia ingat bunga seputih salju itu.

"Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana aromanya dengan sangat jelas. Aku tidak mungkin keliru. Orang itu pasti berasal dari jepang." Kyuhyun mengelus pelupuk matanya sebelum kembali menatap Kibum. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kibum seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Ya. Kau benar, azalea. Mengapa aku baru mengingatnya." Kibum tersenyum bangga pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, jangan beritahukan masalah ini pada hyungdeul sampai kita bisa memastikannya. Arrachi?"

.

.

.

BRUMM!

BRUMM!

BRUMM!

Mobil yang berisikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di pekarangan kediaman mereka yang berbentuk sebuah bangunan megah dengan arsitektur klasik berbahan dasar kayu bersamaan dengan dua mobil lain yang mengapit mereka secara otomatis.

Dari mobil pertama, Siwon keluar bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil membawa setumpuk buku tua yang sepertinya diambil dari perpustakaan kota. Kemudian disusul oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung yang membawa 4 kantung plastic hitam besar dari mobil yang lain. Melihat hyung-hyung mereka sudah banyak yang pulang, Kibum mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun untuk segera turun.

BRAK!

BRAK!

"Yo, Kyuhyun-ah! Kibum-ah!" Donghae melangkah setengah berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan Kibum sambil mengacungkan tangannya menyapa. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum lebar sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis yang entah mengapa terlihat hangat, jauh dari kata dingin yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian?" Tanya Donghae seraya merangkul kedua magnaenya.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik." Ini jawaban Kibum. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia sepakati bersama Kyuhyun. Dan ia juga tahu kalau adiknya itu sedang meliriknya. Donghae tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang menarik untukmu, Bummie. Kau itu terlalu kaku…" candanya menggoda Kibum. Memang dari antara semua anggota keluarga mereka, hanya Donghae lah yang paling sering melakukan kontak dengan dunia manusia. Dia adalah yang paling playboy dari antara semuanya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kakak termudanya dicela.

CEKLEK!

"Kami pulang!" Ryeowook berseru senang setelah Eunhyuk berhasil membuka pintu utama. Tak peduli beban berat di kedua tangannya, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk menyusun isi dari kantung plastiknya.

"Yesung hyung! Tolong antar kantungnya ke dapur!"

"Haish! Wookie-ya, pelankan suaramu! Aku akan datang. Kau tenang saja!" Yesung yang dalam waktu bersamaan masih berada di ruang tengah mendengus sambil mengusap daun telinganya yang mendadak panas karena teriakan Ryeowook yang luar biasa melengking. Dalam sekejab ia segera menghilangkan diri dari tempatnya semula menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk termenung di balkon lantai 2 yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan pepohonan tinggi yang mengelilingi kediaman keluarga besarnya. Ya, tempat tinggal ke-13 Cho bersaudara memang berada tepat di tengah hutan kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Sambil memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang ditemukannya di sekolah seharian ini, Kyuhyun mengusap pelan tanda berbentuk sulur di punggung tangan kirinya. Hari ini, entah mengapa tanda itu terasa sedikit perih, padahal ia tidak pernah lupa mengenakan sarung tangan plastic berwarna kulit untuk menutupinya agar tidak terkena paparan sinar matahari. Tanda itu menjadi sakit tepatnya setelah ia bertemu dengan orang asing beraura aneh itu pagi tadi. Pupil mata Kyuhyun mengecil.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" bisiknya pada angin.

PLUK!

"Kyunnie…" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ketika ia berbalik, ia menemukan salah satu hyungnya berdiri sambil mengamatinya dalam diam. Kyuhyun menyudahi usapannya.

"Wae, Sungmin hyung?" ia tersenyum membalas tatapan Sungmin.

"Sedang apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia melupakan Sungmin hyung yang selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Anniya." Elaknya.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan perih di tanganku, hyung." Katanya mencoba beralibi. Sungmin mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa tanda sulurnya yang sekarang sedikit memerah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda Tanya.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini? Kau tidak lupa mengenakan sarung tangan kan?" tuntutnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng jujur.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi ini terasa perih, hyung. Sakit." Adunya mengiba. Sungmin berubah panic, ia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kita tanyakan pada Leeteuk hyung. Mungkin Teukkie hyung bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya." Ujar Sungmin tanpa mengendurkan sedikitpun genggamannya pada tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Mereka menghilang dalam sekejab.

BRAK!

"Teukkie hyung! Juseyoo!"

Sungmin membuka paksa pintu kamar dimana Leeteuk, hyung tertua Cho bersaudara biasanya beristirahat sekaligus bekerja. Leeteuk yang sejak awal sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka hanya diam menatap dari balik meja kerjanya di seberang tempat tidur. Ia bisa menangkap kepanikan di wajah Sungmin tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa wajahmu panic sekali Minnie-ah?" tanyanya dengan intonasi tenang. Kyuhyun berusaha mengendurkan sedikit remasan tangan Sungmin yang bisa saja meremukan tulang-tulangnya jika dibiarkan.

"Kyuhyun bilang tanda sulur di tangannya terasa perih, dan aku melihatnya sedikit memerah, hyung. Tolong lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya." Sungmin menatap Leeteuk yang terdiam dengan penuh permohonan. Rupanya hyung tertua mereka itu juga terkejut dan panic, terbukti dari betapa terburu-burunya ia menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk melihat tanda di tangannya.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" Leeteuk mengamati pola memanjang yang memerah itu dengan jeli. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, tanda itu terasa sedikit panas. Tangan Kyuhyun yang biasanya dan sewajarnya dingin menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

"Appo?" tanyanya sedih sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. Sang adik hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini, Kyuhyunnie?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kupikir sejak pagi tadi. Padahal aku selalu menggunakan sarung tangan untuk menutupinya kemanapun aku pergi, ya kecuali di rumah ini dan saat malam hari." Jelasnya mengingat-ingat lagi mengapa tandanya menjadi seperti itu. Sungmin dan Leeteuk sama-sama terdiam, berpikir keras untuk memecahkan masalahnya.

"Mungkin sarung tanganmu sudah rusak dan per—

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan makhluk lain kan, Kyu?"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **Halohaa! Author baru di sini! Sangat cinta Suju dengan special pairing Kyumin... Salam kenal nee! RnR juseyoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previews Chap**

"Mungkin sarung tanganmu sudah rusak dan per—

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan makhluk lain kan, kyu?"

DEG!

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typos, DLDR, No Copas!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ambang pintu ada Donghae yang berdiri sambil bersedekap, ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun yang mendadak membatu. Akibat pertanyaan itu, otomatis pandangan Leeteuk dan Sungmin menjadi tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"A-aku… aku—

"Ya. Kami bertemu dengan makhluk Jepang beraroma Sakura dan Azalea. Setidaknya itu menurut pendapat Kyuhyun." tiba-tiba Kibum muncul tepat di belakang Donghae dan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi menyudutkan Kyuhyun dengan santai. Kini ia terpaksa membongkar rahasianya bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ah?"

"Mereka bertemu dengan makhluk immortal lainnya, Leeteuk hyung." Jawab Donghae. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Sambil memeluk adiknya itu ia berbisik.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Kyunnie. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini. Arra?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menyesal, mengapa ia bisa melupakan Donghae yang bisa melihat masa lalu hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan. Hyungnya itu tadi merangkulnya kan?

"Hahh… Arraseo. Mianhae, hyungdeul." Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengalah.

.

.

.

"Coba jelaskan makhluk apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi."

Malamnya, seluruh anggota keluarga Cho berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan masalah yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Yesung duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun masing-masing duduk di single sofa yang saling berseberangan, Siwon duduk di sandaran sofa tempat Kangin Dan Hangeng duduk berdempetan, Kibum serta Heechul duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang lain yang berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Yesung, sementara Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae duduk bersila di atas karpet.

Kibum melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar sang adik memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda paham, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menatap para hyungdeul yang sudah memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya. Terasa sedikit serat di tenggorokannya ketika ia ingin memulai.

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku dan Kibum hyung sekelas dengan orang itu. Maksudku, kami bertemu dengannya saat perkenalan pertama di depan kelas. Sejak awal sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari ada yang berbeda dari hawa di ruangan itu, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena Kibum hyung juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda curiga."

"Ketika Kibum hyung selesai memperkenalkan diri, aku tahu kapan suhu tubuhnya mulai berubah, dan saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu seperti magnet menarik perhatianku dan mataku langsung tertuju pada orang itu. Dia memiliki tatapan yang aneh. Tidak, tidak ada aliran darah dalam tubuhnya, sebab aku bisa merasakan mata itu kosong, bukan tatapannya tapi cairannya. Kemudian saat jam istirahat pertama, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya ketika ingin kembali ke tempatku yang kebetulan berada satu baris dengannya, aku sangat yakin kalau saat itu aku mencium aroma Sakura bercampur dengan Azalea menguar dari tubuhnya."

"Mungkin itu aroma dari parfum yang orang itu gunakan, Kyunnie." Ryeowook menyela dengan pikiran positifnya, tapi Kyuhyun segera menepisnya dengan sebuah gelengan di kepala.

"Belum pernah ada yang menggunakan Azalea sebagai bahan dasar pembuatan parfum, Wookkie hyung. Lagipula Azalea termasuk bunga yang langka, tumbuh sendiri-sendiri dan hanya hidup sekali dalam 2 tahun. Perusahaan pasti akan kelabakan jika menggunakannya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Azalea? Bagaimana jika ternyata bukan?" kali ini Heechul yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya, ia memang tidak pernah meragukan Kyuhyun, tapi setiap analisa pasti memiliki persentase kegagalan bukan? Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ingat saat kecil dulu, kita pernah menemukan bunga putih kecil di dalam hutan? Sungmin hyung yang menemukannya. Dan Leeteuk hyung yang memberinya nama karena dia kecil dan sangat putih." semua orang kecuali Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae terdiam mencoba untuk mengingat ulang masa lalu, tak lama mereka mulai mengangguk satu per satu.

"Ya. Lantas?" Kyuhyun mengerjab, "Aku masih bisa mengingat aroma itu dengan jelas hingga saat ini. Jadi aku tidak mungkin salah. Itu campuran antara Azalea dan Sakura dan itu artinya dia merupakan makhluk yang berasal dari jepang." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia bisa melihat anggukan-anggukan samar dari para hyungnya yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Leeteuk memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut. Matanya mengerjab bingung ketika menyadari tatapan Leeteuk yang tak biasa. Leeteuk masih diam hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tak ada satupun dari anggota yang lain yang berani menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Mereka mengerti bahwa ada suatu hal serius yang harus dibicarakan. Shindong menyikut perut Eunhyuk dengan kepala menunjuk ke arah Leeteuk yang masih menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sementara itu, Heechul yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kibum mulai menunjukkan gelagat gelisah, entahlah ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang salah di antara mereka, dan Kibum jelas menyadari akan hal itu, namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam tanpa bertanya apa-apa, ia hanya akan menunggu hingga semua jelas.

"Kau ingat berapa usiamu sekarang, Kyuhyunnie?" dan pertanyaan yang terdengar sederhana itu berhasil membuat semua orang dalam ruangan tersentak dan membatu secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku mengingat berapa usiaku, Teukkie hyung. Bulan depan kalian akan merayakannya." Jawabnya riang. Tampaknya ia belum menyadari perubahan situasi di sekitarnya. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Berapa?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak,

"200 tahun." Jawabnya santai, senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah tampannya tanpa tahu bahwa ke 12 orang yang bersamanya dalam ruangan itu tengah menahan nafas ketika ia berhasil mengucapkan tiga digit angka itu. Leeteuk menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Sesungguhnya hal inilah yang selalu ingin ia hindari selama berabad-abad. Bukan berarti ia tidak senang dengan bertambahnya usia Kyuhyun, tapi ada hal lain yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, ada hal yang selalu membuatnya merasa takut dan tidak siap.

Hampir 200 tahun hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun, mendidiknya dan membesarkannya hingga menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini tidaklah mudah, ia terlalu menyayangi adik terkecil di keluarganya itu, dan untuk merasakan kehilangan adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah ia harapkan selama hidup di dunia keabadian.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu apa artinya itu? Kau—

"Leeteuk hyung!" Leeteuk sontak melirik ke arah Sungmin yang baru saja berteriak menyelanya. Ia kemudian akhirnya menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari adik-adiknya yang lain. Kaku dan ada rasa takut yang menghinggapi mereka, sama seperti dirinya. Ia kembali menghela nafas, melupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun, satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya bisa diam sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memandang Leeteuk seolah meminta penjelasan akan percakapan yang menggantung itu.

"Teukkie hyung, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran. Leeteuk menoleh seraya terseyum, ia menggeleng.

"Anniya, hyung hanya ingin mengatakan kalau itu artinya kau sudah dewasa. Jangan lagi bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti yang selama ini selalu kau lakukan." Jawabnya lancar. Kyuhyun menatap semua hyungnya yang mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berdecak.

"Kupikir kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Celetuknya malas. Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana dengan tanganmu, apa masih sakit?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kyuhyun reflex melihat tangan kirinya lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Masih terasa sedikit perih, hyung. Tapi sudah tidak separah sebelumnya." Leeteuk tersenyum, ia kemudian mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Ayo kita ambil obat untukmu."

.

.

.

Pagi masih berkabut dan ditutupi hawa dingin, bahkan matahari pun belum berani untuk kembali ke singgasananya. Tapi, bangunan besar di tengah hutan yang juga masih di lingkupi kegelapan itu sudah disibukkan dengan masalah lain yang menimpa magnae mereka.

Sejak kembali dari perburuan mereka tadi malam, tepatnya ketika bulan purnama, Kyuhyun mendadak mengalami hal janggal. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terlonjak hingga terjatuh dan menggelepar sekarat di lantai rumah. Beruntung masih banyak saudara-saudaranya yang berada di sana dan melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi terkejut juga panik. Dan dengan kesigapan yang dimilikinya, Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar di bantu oleh Kangin yang kekuatannya sangat bisa diandalkan untuk menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang tidak terkendali.

Akhirnya, mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan yang sama dan tidak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Serangan pertama yang dialami Kyuhyun malam tadi menjadi suatu ancaman tersendiri bagi mereka, mengudang perasaan was-was dan cemas akan kejutan-kejutan lain yang seolah menghantui pikiran mereka secara bersamaan.

Namun, berselang beberapa menit sejak Kyuhyun di pindahkan ke kamarnya, ruangan yang awalnya gelap berubah menjadi terang akibat cahaya yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari jejak sulur di lengan kiri Kyuhyun. Cahaya berwarna biru mistis itu pun turut menyalurkan energi panas ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Membuat mereka mau tak mau harus menggunakan kekuatan untuk menamengi tubuh mereka semua dari suhu panas yang terasa membakar itu, khusus untuk Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Yesung yang memiliki _Power of shield and protection_.

Dan yang lebih buruk adalah fakta bahwa selama sinar itu masih keluar dari tanda sulur Kyuhyun, maka ia akan terus bergerak tidak terkendali yang pada akhirnya memaksa Leeteuk untuk merantai tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya agar ia berhenti meronta, meski perasaan sakit dan tidak tega tetap menghinggapi dirinya sebagai seorang hyung.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat mendengar jerit kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, adik yang begitu ia sayangi. Bahkan kedua tangannya juga ikut bergetar karena menahan rasa takut yang menghantui.

GREP!

Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggamnya, membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tidak sendiri dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Masih ada orang yang dengan setia berdiri di sisinya.

"Teukkie hyung…" Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang bergetar saat menyebut namanya.

"Jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya menenangkan, ia bisa melihat Sungmin sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ikut mengangguk. Untuk sepersekian detik, tidak ada percakapan yang mengisi ruangan itu hingga keheningan sempat mendominasi. Namun, Heechul yang sejak awal duduk diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat akhirnya bersuara.

"Teukkie-ah, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian itu? Waktu kita hanya tinggal 1 purnama lagi, anniya?" Kibum melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Heechul saat mendengar kalimat terkutuk itu terucap. Sama halnya dengan Kibum, Kangin pun mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

"Jangan bahas masalah itu sekarang Chullie hyung. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat." Tegurnya. Heechul terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk menyesal. Bukan Heechul yang biasanya, sebab siapapun tahu kalau Seorang Heechul bukanlah pribadi yang mudah mengalah pada orang lain.

"Mianhae." Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Wookkie-ah, bergegaslah. Ambil cadangan makanan kita dan bawa kemari semuanya." Titahnya beralih pada Ryeowook yang duduk terpengkur di sebelah Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk patuh begitu Leeteuk memberinya perintah. Ia segera menghilang dan kembali lagi dalam waktu singkat dengan membawa serta 2 kantung plastic hitam besar di kedua tangannya. Mata Leeteuk berpindah menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, istirahatlah sebentar dan ambil satu kantung untuk bagianmu, setelah itu kau boleh menyalurkan kembali kekuatanmu saat Shindong dan Yesung mendapat giliran secara bergantian." Eunhyuk bergeser ke arah Ryeowook untuk mengambil satu kantung darah miliknya. Ia mendesah lega, mereka beruntung memiliki Leeteuk yang selalu pengertian.

"Shindong-ah, sekarang giliranmu." Shindong baru bergerak setelah Eunhyuk kembali ke posisinya dan memusatkan fokusnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga Yesung berhasil mendapatkan bagiannya.

"Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan seperti itu, hyung? Apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghentikannya?" Donghae berbisik mengiba saat ia mulai merasa tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa. Jeritan-jeritan frustasi masih terdengar memilukan hingga membuat telinganya berdengung sakit. Ia akan menangis jika seandainya vampire memiliki air mata. Namun tidak selamanya apa yang kita pikirkan dapat terjadi bukan. Sayangnya ia terlahir sebagai makhluk yang tidak memiliki impulse selayaknya manusia biasa. Seorang vampire pantang mengeluarkan air mata selain air mata darah di medan peperangan.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Jangan menyerah Hae-ya, ini masih serangan pertama untuk Kyuhyun." balas Leeteuk. Donghae menghela nafas dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada Hangeng.

"Aku hanya takut, hyung. Bagaimana jika ini gagal dan kit—

"ARRGGHH!"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Hae-ya!" kali ini Sungmin yang menyahuti kalimat terputus Donghae dengan nada menyentak. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh salah satu adiknya itu. Ia marah dan tersinggung karena hal itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku… aku hanya takut, hyungie." Lirih Donghae yang merasa ciut.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu. Sekarang kita hanya harus focus pada Kyuhyun dan jangan membuat keributan lagi." Hangeng selalu menjadi penengah di setiap masalah mereka. Ia adalah yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk hal-hal semacam ini karena sifat tegas dan bijaksana yang dimilikinya.

"Hangeng-ah, Siwon-ah, kalian berdua pergilah dan temui Alpha untuk meminta bantuan darinya. Katakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan serangan pertamanya dan sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Mintalah ramuan yang dulu pernah dia janjikan pada kita." Leeteuk mulai terlihat lemah saat berbicara pada Hangeng dan Siwon, warna merah di matanya pun mulai meredup bersamaan dengan kekuatannya yang terus terkuras. Tapi pancaran keyakinan yang dimilikinya tetap kokoh dan tidak terbantahkan. Hangeng dan Siwon serentak mengangguk lalu segera kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai vampire dengan jubah hitam yang menggantung di punggung serta taring tajam dan mata yang menyorot awas lalu kemudian menghilang dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Teukkie hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat lemah. Beristirahatlah barang sejenak." Kangin yang notabenenya duduk di samping Leeteuk menyadari perubahan dari ketua clannya itu. Ia bisa merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Leeteuk perlahan mulai melemah. Mungkin efek dari kekuatan besar yang ia kerahkan untuk membelenggu Kyuhyun.

"Sinar magis itu menyerap sebagian besar energiku. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." ujar Leeteuk yang membuat mereka semua terkejut. Eunhyuk berpaling sebentar ke arah Leeteuk,

"Tapi aku tidak merasakannya, hyung. Aku merasa baik meski sedikit lelah." Sangkalnya memberi pendapat. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis.

"Itu karena aku berhubungan langsung dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sinar itu akan menyerap kekuatan apapun yang mengenainya."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menjerat Kyuhyun dengan kekuatanmu."

"Tidak bisa. Dia akan lepas kendali jika aku melakukannya."

"Lantas kau akan terus melanjutkannya hingga kekuatanmu habis tak bersisa?!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Cho Leeteuk! Kau—"

"Heechul hyung, sudahlah. Aku akan menyalurkan kekutanku untuk Teukkie hyung sebelum tenaganya benar-benar habis." Kibum yang gerah dengan cepat menyela percakapan dua orang paling tua dalam keluarganya itu. Ia menatap Heechul dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Hyungnya itu harus tahu bahwa ia mulai merasa terganggu. Dan akhirnya Heechul hanya bisa diam mengalah dan menghela nafas berat berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih, Kibummie." Ujar Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian semua sadar apa artinya ini?"

Seorang pria tua berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi punggung hingga kakinya menatap Leeteuk serta yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin. Ia berdiri dengan wajah angkuh di hadapan ke 12 Cho bersuara dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bersuara atau bahkan menjawab.

Mereka semua mengetahui ini sebagai peringatan. Alpha dari seluruh klan vampire yang berdomisili di korea, kini berada bersama dengan mereka dan berbicara langsung pada mereka secara pribadi setelah mendapat kabar yang di bawa oleh Siwon serta Hangeng. Ia langsung tahu penyebabnya ketika melihat Hangeng dan Siwon datang menghadap dengan wajah panic ditambah mereka yang berniat untuk menagih janjinya sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu.

"Mau tidak mau kalian harus menerima ini. Karena cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi ancaman bagi bangsa vampire. Hanya tinggal menunggu satu purnama lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir." Leeteuk menunduk lemah saat mendengar kalimat sarkastik itu. ia tahu Alpha bukannya ingin menyalahkan mereka tapi memang sudah sepatutnya sebuah ancaman yang mengganggu harus segera disingkirkan. Tapi tidak! Tidak dengan magnae mereka. Kyuhyun bukanlah ancaman bagi mereka. Kyuhyun hanya seorang adik kecil yang selalu memberi warna berbeda bagi kehidupan suram mereka.

"Serangan selanjutnya hanya berselang 7 hari setelah serangan pertama. Kalau kalian tetap ingin mempertahankannya, maka bersiaplah untuk sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan. Karena bukan tidak mungkin, jika saat itu tiba salah satu dari kalian akan akan menjadi korban, atau bahkan jika beruntung Kyuhyun sendiri lah yang akan mati karena tidak sanggup menahan gejolak dalam dirinya." Mereka semua tersentak karena justru kalimat mengerikan itulah yang sampai ke telinga mereka. Sama sekali bukan sebuah solusi. Kehilangan Kyuhyun sama saja dengan kehilangan jiwa sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatasinya. Alpha, kami mohon. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun ataupun salah satu dari kami. Tolong beritahu jalan keluarnya, akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya." Alpha menatap Leeteuk yang mengiba dengan sinis, ia menyeringai tipis.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian." Tatapannya berubah menjadi gelap.

" **Saat kau memutuskan untuk membangunkan iblis, maka ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan jiwamu.** Semoga berhasil."

SLAP!

BRUK!

Leeteuk terduduk lemas di lantai tempatnya berdiri. Mendengar bagaimana Alpha berkata sedemikian sinis membuat jiwanya seolah dicabut paksa. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan adik-adiknya yang sama kalutnya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir postif. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menolong Kyuhyun tanpa membuat satu orangpun menjadi korban. Dan tanpa berpikir lama, ia segera melakukan teleportasi untuk kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi panas, karena ramuan yang dijanjikan oleh Alpha terbukti bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali tenang meski sekarang ia tengah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai! ini udah lanjut loh yaaa! Buat yang kemaren nanya mereka di sini jadi apa udah terjawab kan? Dan untuk masalah sulur itu juga akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita hihihi! Ah ya, satu lagi soal cast nanti bakal ketauan kok itu siapa... Makasih buat yang udah review~~ Saranghaeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previews Chap**

"Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian." Tatapannya berubah menjadi gelap.

" **Saat kau memutuskan untuk membangunkan iblis, maka ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan jiwamu.** Semoga berhasil."

SLAP!

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No copast! No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibummie, aku tahu dari antara kita semua, kau lah yang paling cerdas. Jadi, tolong katakan padaku apa maksud perkataan Alpha tentang iblis itu." Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan tatapan memohon. Ia benar-benar berharap Kibum dapat memecahkannya. Tapi sayang, ia terpaksa harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewanya karena Kibum justru menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

"Hahh…"

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari kamar Kyuhyun tepat setelah Alpha pergi, Leeteuk kini memilih untuk merenung di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Dalam kepalanya sekarang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu hingga masalah seperti ini bisa terjadi sekarang dan menimpa mereka semua. Leeteuk menghela nafas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Beban ini semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Ia menggeleng samar, 1 bulan bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk bisa memecahkan masalah pelik ini. Tidak, tentu tidak akan cukup bagi mereka semua melakukannya sebab ini bukalah sesuatu yang sepele, ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Hidup atau mati, pilihan jelas ada di tangan mereka dan untuk itu diperlukan usaha besar untuk memenangkannya.

"Katakanlah aku egois, tapi aku tidak akan melepas Kyuhyun begitu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dan kau harus tahu itu, makhluk terkutuk." Leeteuk mendesis sinis dengan pandangan menerawang menembus jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung kedalam hutan.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"Teukkie hyung!" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dari mana suara mengganggu itu berasal. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sungmin yang memanggilnya. Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuka pintu yang sebelumnya sudah ia mantrai itu.

"Teukkie hyung?" Sungmin masuk setelah pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Leeteuk yang duduk termenung di pinggir tempat tidur. Ruangan itu sedikit terasa dingin akibat aura mengancam yang dikeluarkan Leeteuk sebelumnya. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis menyambut Sungmin, ia mengisyaratkan adiknya itu agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wae, min?" tanyanya lembut. Sungmin tersenyum kecut, ia tahu Leeteuk sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik dan banyak beban yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

"Kyuhyunnie akan sadar kapan?" itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan. Leeteuk mengerjab pelan.

"Besok dia akan bangun. Jangan terlalu khawatir, kita akan tetap mempertahankannya bagaimana pun caranya." Katanya sambil menatap tegas pada Sungmin yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Ia serius dan bersumpah untuk kata-kata itu.

"Meskipun harus mengorbankan salah satu di antara kita?"

DEG!

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya, sedikit kilat nanar di antara cahaya redup itu. Tidak! Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan jika harus, ialah yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri tanpa harus merasa kehilangan terhadap adik-adiknya yang lain, siapapun itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan satupun dari kita menjadi korban akibat kutukan itu. Sungmin, kau harus pegang erat-erat janjiku ini. Seujung rambut pun takkan kubiarkan makhluk itu menyentuh kalian semua termasuk Kyuhyun, takkan kubirkan ia mengambil apa yang sudah ku jaga selama ini. Aku bersumpah demi seluruh bangsa vampire dan keturunannya, aku sendiri yang akan mengorbankan nyawaku apabila memang harus demikian."

"Leeteuk hyung!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sungmin."

"Tidak, hyung!"

"Dengarkan aku, kita harus bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jangan ada pertikaian. Aku memohon dengan sangat, jangan sampai terjadi keretakan di antara kita. Persaudaraan yang kita junjung selama ini harus tetap kita jaga dan kita pegang teguh karena hanya dengan itu lah kita bisa menemukan solusinya, ada banyak yang bisa kita andalkan, ada banyak kekuatan di antara kita dan kita semua bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun, apabila kalian memang masih ingin memilikinya."

"Kita akan mempertahankannya, hyung. Kita semua. Kami berjanji." Leeteuk tersenyum puas saat ternyata semua adik-adiknya ada di sana dan mendengar seluruh ucapannya. Ia merasa bangga berada dalam keluarga ini. Selalu dan selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bekerja sama mulai sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita selesaikan."

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul! Dongsaengdeul! Semuanya cepat kemari, uri Kyuhyunnie sudah sadar!"

Pagi-pagi sekali, bangunan klasik tempat berdiamnya ke 13 Vampire tampan itu sudah di hebohkan oleh teriakan khas dari seorang Sungmin. Ia yang awalnya berniat untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa adiknya itu telah sadar dan bangkit dari kesengsaraan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya kemarin malam.

Ia terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar di dipan dengan ekspresi merengut yang lucu. Kyuhyun kemudian tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia haus pada Sungmin yang semakin menegaskan penglihatannya, lalu tanpa bisa dicegah, ia langsung berteriak memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga untuk melihat langsung kabar bahagia ini.

BRAK!

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Serempak ke 11 hyungdeul Kyuhyun yang lain berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tidak lupa dengan bantingan pintu yang terdengar memekakan telinga. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah ajaib itu kontan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa hyungdeul sudah gila. Mengapa Sungmin hyung berteriak dan mengapa kalian semua masuk ke dalam kamarku? Keluar! Kamar ini jadi panas dan pengap karena kalian semua menumpuk." Kalimat sarkastik Kyuhyun itu bukannya menghasilkan kekesalan dari para hyungnya melainkan justru sebuah senyum lega. Mereka merasa lega karena Kyuhyun mereka sudah benar-benar kembali. Terbukti dari mulutnya yang sudah aktif lagi memproduksi kalimat pedas.

"Kami semua senang kau sudah bangun, Kyu. Jadi kami sengaja menyambutmu di hari yang baru ini. Dan kau seharusnya senang karena kami masih perhatian padamu bukannya malah menyindir seperti itu. Dasar magnae tidak sopan." Tukasan bernada gemas dari Donghae itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecih sinis.

"Kalian aneh, kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang yang baru pulang dari medan perang, padahal aku hanya tidur semalaman. Sungguh berlebihan." Dengusnya malas. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur hendak keluar kamar.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana, magnae?" tapi pekikan Heechul membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendesah bosan, tanpa berpaling ia menjawab.

"Aku haus. Tadi aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sungmin hyung, tapi dia justru mengabaikanku dan berteriak memanggil kalian." Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahunya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ada-ada saja." Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala heran. Kyuhyun menapaki satu per satu anak tangga hingga sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dan dapur membawanya ke tempat itu. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan kulkas dan membuka pintu untuk melihat isinya. Dalam sekejab, ia dibuat terpana dengan apa yang ia dapatkan di dalam benda bersuhu dingin itu. Hanya ada satu buah kantung darah? What the?

"WOOKKIE HYUNG!" sudut mata Kyuhyun berkedut samar sanking emosinya. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil salah satu hyungnya yang bertanggung jawab untuk masalah dapur.

SRET!

"W-wae, Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook yang terpanggil berusaha datang secepat mungkin, tapi ia dibuat mati kutu begitu melihat ekspresi garang yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Apa ada masalah? Pikirnya dalam hati, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang ia sedang haus? Lantas mengapa sekarang anak itu berteriak mengerikan? dan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatnya takut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ketakutan Ryeowook akhirnya mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu mendesah gusar.

"Kemana semua persediaan darah yang kemarin baru kau beli, hyung? Dan kenapa hanya ada satu kantung darah dengan golongan O? Mana darah AB milikku? Aku tidak menyukai yang ini!" kejarnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk gemas kulkas di sebelahnya.

Ryeowook terdiam, ia baru ingat kalau semalam mereka menghabiskan seluruh persediaan darah mereka dan hanya tersisa satu yang menjadi bagian Kyuhyun karena jumlahnya pas. Tapi ia lupa menyisakan golongan AB dan justru membawa semuanya ke atas. Ryeowook meringis.

"Kami meminum semuanya semalam saat kau tertidur. Aigoo… maafkan aku, Kyuhyunnie. Aku lupa menyisakan darah AB untuk mu." Ujarnya menyesal. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, rasa haus sudah menggantung di ujung tenggorokannya dan untuk meminum darah yang tidak ia sukai adalah hal yang berat. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminumnya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Hah… lupakan." Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun membuka kembali pintu kulkas dan mengambil kantung darahnya. Sebelum cairan berbau anyir itu berhasil sampai ke mulutnya, ia menarik nafas panjang terlebih dulu lalu menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

GLUK!

GLUK!

GLUK!

Sementara Kyuhyun menghabiskan darahnya, Ryeowook hanya berdiri memperhatikan. Sekali lagi ia meringis. Kyuhyun itu pemilih dan golongan O adalah yang paling tidak ia sukai rasanya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menikmati kegiatannya dan ia menyesal untuk itu karena biar bagaimanapun, ini semua salahnya yang tidak berpikir panjang.

SRET!

"Hahh… Hoekkk!" Kyuhyun segera membuang jauh-jauh kantung bekas itu saat perutnya terasa sedikit mual dan tidak nyaman.

'Aigoo… bagaimana mungkin Vampire sepertiku merasa mual.' Batinnya heran. Ia kemudian duduk di atas meja makan untuk menenangkan diri tanpa mengindahkan Ryeowook yang berdiri was-was di depannya. Hyungnya itu menatap Kyuhyun cemas setelah mendengar suaranya yang seperti ingin muntah.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunnie? Atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa pergi ke kota dan membelikanmu darah yang baru." kata Ryeowook yang merasa iba. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng dan berdecak.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tukasnya cuek. Ryeowook mengerjab bingung, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya anak itu bersikap dewasa seperti ini dan ia bisa merasakannya secara langsung.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Sikapmu sedikit aneh, Kyunnie. Aku tidak keberatan untuk pergi jika kau memang menginginkannya." Pancing Ryeowook lagi. Ia ingin melihat apakah Kyuhyun akan kembali menolak atau tidak. Tapi respon yang ia dapatkan sama sekali berbeda dengan perkiraannya, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam yang juga terlihat sangat jauh berbeda, seperti bukan Kyuhyun. Ya, bukan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menatapnya atau siapapun itu dengan tatapan seperti seseorang yang sedang berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutan.

"K-kyu—

SRET!

WUSH!

Ryeowook melotot shock. Sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ryeowook merasa perasaannya tidak tenang, dengan cepat pula ia kembali naik ke atas ke tempat dimana saudara-saudaranya tengah berkumpul.

"Hyungdeul!" serunya mencoba meminta perhatian dari ke 10 hyungnya tanpa Kibum yang sepertinya tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Siwon yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ada apa, Wookkie-ah?" tanyanya lembut. Ryeowook segera menyusul duduk di sebelah Kangin yang kebetulan kosong. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berkata.

"Ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun. Dia… dia terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya." Leeteuk dan yang lain spontan mengerutkan kening. Mereka menatap Ryeowook penuh Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Wookkie? Apa yang berbeda?" itu suara Heechul. Ryeowook mengelus lengannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak menolak untuk meminum darah golongan O, satu-satunya kantung darah yang tersisa. Tapi dia menolak saat kukatakan aku akan pergi untuk membelikannya darah AB yang baru." ujarnya menceritakan kejadian di dapur beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan repon yang diterimanya positif.

"Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga memiliki tatapan yang aneh. Maksudku, dia memang sering melempar tatapan tajam pada siapapun, tapi kali ini berbeda, sangat-sangat berbeda. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya, seolah ada dendam dalam kilatan mata itu. Maafkan aku, hyungdeul. Tapi kumohon cari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini, dia bahkan sempat mual tadi setelah meminum darahnya, padahal sebenci-bencinya Kyuhyun pada darah O dia tidak pernah sampai mual begitu. Aku mohon, Teukkie hyung." Ryeowook memasang tampang memelas andalannya sambil menatap satu per satu saudaranya. Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut, ia kemudian memandang mereka serius.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin. Mungkin inilah efek awalnya. Untuk itu, kita akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memecahkan semua ini dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi tolong, bersikaplah seperti biasa jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai membuatnya curiga dengan gelagat kita. Mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, hyung."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, berhenti menggeram! Ada apa denganmu?" Kibum menepikan mobilnya saat ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat saudaranya yang tidak berhenti menggeram sejak mereka keluar dari daerah hutan itu. Kyuhyun terus saja menunduk sejak tadi.

"Arrgh… t-tidak bisa, h-hyunghh. Arrggh…" Kibum menautkan kening mendengar Kyuhyun yang berbicara susah payah. Mendadak kecemasan melingkupi perasaannya dan dengan perasaan kalut, ia segera memutar balik kemudi setirnya kembali ke arah mension.

"Kita akan pulang, Kyu. Bertahanlah dan berhenti menggeram, kau membuatku takut." Katanya dengan nada serius. Kyuhyun bertukar posisi menjadi setengah meringkuk di atas tempat duduknya, jemarinya menegang seakan merasakan kesakitan luar biasa yang entah datang dari mana.

"K-Kibum h-hyung… t-tolong cepat. Akh! I-ini ssakit." Kibum mengangguk tanpa sadar dan segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Astaga! Ia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini seumur hidupnya. Dan ia berharap Leeteuk hyung masih ada di rumah.

'Kyuhyun, bertahanlah. Hyung mohon bertahanlah.' Batinnya memberikan pesan telepati pada sang adik.

BRUMM!

CKITTT!

"LEETEUK HYUNG! JUSEYOO!" Kibum spontan berteriak begitu tiba di pekarangan rumah mereka. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu, bahkan nyaris menabrak benda yang terbuat dari kayu jati terbaik itu. Yang namanya dipanggil segera muncul dalam hitungan detik. Ia menatap bingung pada Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" Leeteuk memperhatikan Kibum yang menunduk ke dalam jok di sebelah kemudi dan terlihat seperti tengah berusaha melakukan sesuatu pada seseorang. Tunggu dulu! Seseorang?

DEG!

Leeteuk baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Chap 3 is up! Haduhh... ini sidernya kok banyak banget ya? ayo dong, tunjukin diri kalian, janga jadi pengunjung bayangan teruss... Na lagi butuh support dan kalian setelah Na dikunjungi seorang unknown reader yang bicaranya gak sopan. gak perlu panjang-panjang yang penting kalian review dan memunculkan diri. Na janji deh bakal update kilat kalau chap ini banyak reviewnya tapi kalau sebaliknya ya terpaksa next chap ditahan dulu yaaa~~ so keep review okeeee!**

 **Saranghae^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previews Chap**

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" Leeteuk memperhatikan Kibum yang menunduk ke dalam jok di sebelah kemudi dan terlihat seperti tengah berusaha melakukan sesuatu pada seseorang . Tunggu dulu! Seseorang?

DEG!

Leeteuk baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun!"

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this stroy is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secepat kilat Leeteuk segera menyusul Kibum ke tempat yang sama. Ia bisa melihat langsung kondisi Kyuhyun begitu Kibum menyingkir dan memberinya ruang.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Dengan panik Leeteuk segera mengangkat Kyuhyun di kedua tangannya dan membawanya masuk.

"Kyuhyunnie, bertahanlah."

BRAK!

Leeteuk menendang paksa pintu kamar Kyuhyun hingga terlepas dari pengaitnya. Ia dengan cekatan membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia cemas bukan main. Kyuhyun selalu saja berhasil membuatnya serasa ingin mati berdiri ketika melihat dirinya menderita.

"Kyu? Kyunnie?" Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya tetap sadar. Tapi Kyuhyun seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia terus meringkuk dan menggeram tertahan. Leeteuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi tepat ketika Kibum baru saja tiba di depan pintu. Pemuda yang memiliki sikap cuek luar biasa itu segera masuk dan menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya. Leeteuk menggeleng bingung. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Padahal tenggang waktu itu baru akan datang satu bulan lagi, tapi kenapa Kyuhyunnya sudah menjadi seperti ini. Segala hal yang terjadi belakangan ini jelas membuatnya bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi dengan janjinya, ia berusaha bertahan dan tetap mencari jalan keluar.

"Kibum, cepat panggil Wookkie!" Kibum mengangguk patuh setelah mendengar perintah Leeteuk. Dengan terburu-buru ia melakukan teleportasi untuk sampai di kampus tempat Ryeowook menyamar sebagai manusia biasa. Lalu kembali 5 menit kemudian bersama dengan yang dijemput. Ryeowook terlihat kaget dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, ia lantas mendekat pada Leeteuk untuk menanyakan masalahnya.

"Wookkie, coba gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan." Ryeowook sempat terdiam beberapa detik mendengar perintah itu sebelum akhirnya melakukan apa yang Leeteuk minta.

Perlahan, ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya menuju kening Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya untuk berkonsentrasi menyalurkan energi pemulih yang ia miliki _._ Leeteuk meremas tangannya, sementara Kibum hanya diam mengamati meski di dalam hatinya ia pun turut mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Cahaya merah bercampur semi hijau mulai menyelimuti sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun.

Itu adalah energi positif yang disalurkan Ryeowook melalui kekuatannya. Namun ternyata, tanpa Leeteuk ataupun Kibum ketahui, Ryeowook mulai merasakan kejanggalan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Ada energi lain yang menolak kekuatannya yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sendiri, tapi Ryeowook enggan menyerah begitu saja. Konsentrasinya ia pusatkan secara menyeluruh untuk melawan energi asing itu, ia terus memaksa masuk dan membersihkan Kyuhyun dari pengaruh kekuatan lain yang tidak ia ketahui entah apa itu.

'Menyingkir, sialan!' geram Ryeowook dalam hati. Kedua tangannya bahkan sampai bergetar sanking besarnya tenaga yang ia salurkan.

"Ukh!" Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Demi apa, semakin besar tenaga yang ia keluarkan, semakin besar pula penolakan yang ia terima. Tenaganya pun sudah banyak yang terbuang sia-sia. Ryeowook mencoba untuk memikirkan sebuah strategi dengan cepat dan dalam pikirannya ia menemukan satu-satunya cara yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk menyusup masuk. Ia harus menunggu hingga energi asing itu lengah dan saat itu tiba, ia akan menyalurkan kembali energinya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. Tersenyum dengan idenya, Ryeowook mulai mengurangi transfusinya perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ia menghela nafas berat, seluruh sendi-sendi dalam tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan seakan mati rasa.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengerutkan kening heran "Waeyo, Wookkie? Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Apa sesulit itu? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Ryeowook berdecak.

"Leeteuk hyung, aku bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Ada energi lain yang menghalangiku dan itu sangat kuat. Tapi hyung tenang saja. Tunggu hingga aku mencobanya kembali." Ryeowook tersenyum manis ke arah Leeteuk yang terdiam, tampaknya hyung tertuanya itu sedang memikirkan perkataannya, terbukti dari betapa dalam kerutan di keningnya. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian mengintip dari balik tubuh Leeteuk untuk melihat Kibum yang juga masih berdiri di sana.

"Energi seperti apa itu?" Satu alis Ryeowook terangkat mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kibum. Ia sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian memutar matanya, memikirkan sesuatu untuk menggambarkan bagaimana energi itu.

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya, Bummie. Tapi itu sangat kuat dan besar. Dia tahu kapan energiku bertambah atau berkurang." Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sanggup melawannya sendiri. Aku sedang menyusun taktik untuk bisa menembusnya dan membantu Kyuhyun." Kibum menggaruk pelipis kanannya yang tidak gatal kemudian kembali fokus pada Ryeowook.

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku, Ryeowook hyung?" tawarnya yang dibalas senyum lima jari dari Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, Kibummie. Saat nanti kuberikan tanda, segeralah bergerak di belakangku. Oke?" Kibum mengangguk setuju. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk yang sudah tidak lagi berpikir.

"Teukkie hyung, aku akan mencobanya lagi sekarang. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kita bisa mengatasinya, anniya?" Leeteuk terkekeh dengan celetukan polos Ryeowook, namun hal itu lah yang justru membangkitkan kembali semangatnya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Kibummie, kau siap?"

"Ya."

Ryeowook kembali ke posisinya semula, berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dengan tangan terulur. Ketika matanya mulai tertutup, perlahan-lahan sinar kemerahan seperti tadi keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun samar-samar. Ryeowook belum memberikan tanda apapun pada Kibum, ia masih berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memperkirakan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Sampai akhirnya melalui telepati ia memberikan signal itu yang langsung di tanggapi cepat oleh Kibum. Ia segera menegaskan posisinya tepat di belakang tubuh Ryeowook dengan tangan yang juga terulur untuk menyentuh punggung saudaranya itu. Kibum bisa merasakan panas tubuh Ryeowook yang meningkat saat melakukan kontak dengan energi asing itu.

Kibum dengan wajah datarnya mulai melakukan transfusi energi besar-besaran, sebab ia tahu energi Ryeowook tidak akan cukup untuk melawan energi asing itu dan itu artinya Ryeowook membutuhkan yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

'Aku datang, Kyuhyun-ah.'

WUSH!

Energi positif berwarna merah bercampur semi hijau milik Ryeowook mulai berubah menjadi semakin pekat, hal itu menandakan bahwa energi yang ia salurkan berhasil terserap oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Terbukti dari berhentinya geraman yang semula Kyuhyun keluarkan.

'Kita berhasil, Kibummie.' Ryeowook berbicara melalui telepati pada Kibum.

'Ya. Tentu saja.' Dan Kibum membalasnya dengan senyum mematikan. Dalam hitungan 10 detik, Ryeowook akhirnya mengakhiri transfusi energinya yang sudah lebih dulu dilakukan Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hahh…" Ryeowook menghela nafas lega setelah semuanya berakhir. Ia segera berpaling pada Leeteuk yang kini juga tengah tersenyum bangga pada mereka berdua.

"Kalian berhasil, dongsaeng-ah. Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa. Selamat!" kata Leeteuk yang mulai berjalan ke arah Ryeowook lalu memeluk adik terkecil nomor tiganya itu sebelum beralih pada Kibum.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4 is up!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat! Ini hadiah untuk kalian.**

 **Ini ff pure brothership ya, gak ada unsur romance-romancenya. Dan untuk yang belum ngerti jalan ceritanya hehe silahkan tetap membaca.**

 **So, Keep review oke! Supaya Na semangat updatenya. Jangan mau jadi pengunjung bayangan alias sider ya.**

 **Saranghae~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previews Chap**

"Kalian berhasil, dongsaeng-ah. Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa. Selamat!" kata Leeteuk yang mulai berjalan ke arah Ryeowook lalu memeluk adik terkecil nomor tiganya itu sebelum beralih pada Kibum.

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tengah duduk termenung di balkon kamar setelah ia terbangun 4 jam yang lalu. Sekarang sudah memasuki tengah malam, namun ia enggan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Beberapa hari ini, ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya dan hal itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, ia mulai menyadari itu sejak pagi tadi, saat ia menggeram karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang menjalari perutnya hingga ke punggung. Seperti sesuatu tengah terbentuk dan mengorek-ngorek sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu dan ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat hyungdeul mengalami apa yang aku alami ini, mereka bahkan terlihat biasa saja saat memasuki usia 200 tahun. Jadi sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Bahkan sudah beberapa kali aku tertidur. Vampire sepertiku seharusnya tidak pernah tertidur." Kedua obsidian kelam milik Kyuhyun terfokus menatap ke arah bulan yang tertutup kabut.

Ia sudah lelah berpikir tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban untuk apapun pertanyaannya. Ia tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang tengah melingkupinya kini, ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah ia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa harus ia yang menanggung sakitnya, kenapa ia yang harus selalu menderita.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan terkejut saat mendapati Kibum di sana. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening ketika Kibum mulai melangkah masuk melintasi kamar dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama hyungnya yang dingin itu tidak datang ke kamar ini untuk berbicara berdua.

"Hallo, Kyu." Sapa Kibum yang sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari, Kibum hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai membalas senyum mematikan Kibum. Kibum tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun lalu memandang lurus ke depan ke arah yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun tatap beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa berniat untuk menoleh pada si pemilik kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." Balasnya. Kibum menyilangkan satu kakinya ke atas kaki yang lain, duduk dengan gaya khasnya.

"Aku bisa melihat itu. Kau benar. Jadi, apa besok kita sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bercanda. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau semangat sekali untuk kembali ke tempat itu, Bummie hyung. Well, ya aku juga sebenarnya. Aku ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai orang asing itu. Dan aku bisa menjamin, besok kita akan berangkat ke sekolah." Katanya. Kibum mengangguk pelan seraya melempar tatapan serius pada adiknya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau ingin mencari tahu tentang orang asing itu, jangan lakukan seorang diri, arrachi. Kau harus meminta bantuanku. Kenapa? Karena kita tidak tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang dia miliki dan mungkin saja dia sudah tahu siapa kita sebenarnya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah selalu dalam bertindak." Kibum cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Aku bukannya meragukan kemampuanmu dalam berduel. Tapi ada baiknya untuk berhati-hati." Sambungnya tidak ingin Kyuhyun salah paham. Seraya berdiri dari posisinya, Kibum menepuk pundak Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan teleportasi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang kembali lagi ke dalam renungannya.

"Kau benar, Bummie hyung. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia."

.

.

.

"Wookkie hyung! Mana minumanku?!"

Saat ini di pagi hari yang cerah, ke 13 Cho bersaudara sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, mengelilingi meja panjang yang cukup untuk menampung mereka semua. Di dapur, ada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menata semua santapan mereka ke dalam cangkir-cangkir berbentuk panjang. Menyusunnya dari beberapa golongan darah lalu mengantarkan gelas-gelas itu sedikit demi sedikit ke ruang makan.

"Ini milikmu, Kyuhyunnie. Kau sangat tidak sabaran." Ryeowook mengomeli Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat berteriak memanggilnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Aku haus sekali, Wookkie hyung." Jawabnya membela diri. Ryeowook berdecak.

"Sudah-sudah. Duduklah di tempat kalian masing-masing. Dan terima kasih Wookkie-ah, Minnie-ah." Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi yang terjadi di antara adik-adiknya. Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa membuat suasana di mana pun menjadi lebih berwarna.

Setelah semuanya siap pada posisi masing-masing, Leeteuk memberikan tanda bahwa mereka sudah boleh meminum darah dalam gelas mereka. Dan dalam situasi seperti ini, keheninganlah yang mendominasi keadaan karena sejak dulu Leeteuk memang melarang keras untuk melakukan interaksi saat sedang menyantap makanan. Budaya leluhur yang masih di pegang erat hingga sekarang, eoh.

"Ehem!" tak berapa lama setelah yakin semua sudah selesai, Leeteuk sengaja berdehem untuk meminta perhatian adik-adiknya. Matanya menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, segeralah kembali ke rumah. Jangan berkeliaran ke lain tempat tanpa sepengetahuanku, arrachi?" ujarnya, yang diberi peringatan lantas mengangguk patuh.

"Arra, hyung." Balas Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk puas lalu beralih pada yang lain.

"Kalian semua juga sama. Setelah selesai kuliah dan bekerja, segeralah kembali ke rumah. Dan kau Hae-ya…" Leeteuk melirik Donghae yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Berhentilah berpacaran dengan para manusia itu. Kita tidak perlu sedekat itu dengan mereka. Kau paham?" Donghae mengangguk kaku, ia sama sekali tidak berani membantah apabila Leeteuk yang memberi peringatan.

"Ya sudah. Kalian pergilah. Dan hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

"Bummie hyung, apa menurutmu Donghae hyung akan melakukan apa yang Teukkie hyung perintahkan? Kupikir dia akan sulit sekali berpisah dengan si nona Jung itu." Kyuhyun tertawa ketika ia dan Kibum sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia senang melihat ekspresi kaku Donghae tadi pagi. Sementara Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir mengingat jalan saat ini mulai ramai.

"Donghae anak yang penurut, Kyu. Dia pasti melakukannya." Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Kita lihat saja." Balasnya. Kibum mengarahkan kemudi ke kanan ketika tiba di persimpangan terakhir menuju gedung sekolah mereka. Sekitar 200 meter setelahnya, mereka dapat melihat kembali bangunan itu dari jauh, berdiri kokoh seperti biasa.

"Kita sampai, Kyu."

CKITT!

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di pelataran parkir sekolah, posisi yang sama dengan saat pertama kali mereka datang ke tempat itu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum keluar bersamaan melalui pintu masing-masing. Letak tempat parkir yang sedikit tinggi menyerupai sebuah bukit kecil membuat mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kumpulan manusia yang berkeliaran di halaman luas sekolah itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar, di balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, sepasang mata kelamnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Dan Kibum sama sekali tidak menyadari itu karena ketika ia memanggil Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkannya untuk bergegas mata itu telah berubah kembali menjadi normal.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan berdampingan melewati koridor panjang yang akan mengantar mereka menuju kelas. Namun, ketika mereka masih harus melewati 4 kelas lagi, seorang siswa tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian anak baru pindahan dari Kanada itu kan?" orang itu bertanya gugup dengan sebuah senyum kikuk menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum, keduanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat orang yang menghampiri mereka menjadi salah tingkah.

"Eum… Aku hanya ingin bilang, kepala sekolah memanggil kalian ke ruangannya. P-permisi." Kepala Kyuhyun mengikuti pemuda itu hingga menghilang di balik sebuak kelas, satu alisnya terangkat naik sebelum kembali menyeringai.

"Kajja, Kibum hyung. Ada yang menunggu kita." Katanya sambil berjalan mendahului Kibum. Kibum yang tertinggal di belakang Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini. Namun, ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Mereka lantas berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru mereka kunjungi. Bedanya, kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"Masuk!" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sekilas sebelum bergerak membuka pintu. Ia masuk lebih dulu kemudian disusul oleh Kibum.

"Seongsaenim memanggil kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar tapi terdengar sedikit lebih sopan. Kepala sekolah Kim tersenyum singkat lalu mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk duduk di depannya.

"Hanya ingin menanyakan alasan kalian, mengapa dua hari tidak masuk sekolah sementara kalian baru saja resmi menjadi siswa di sekolah ini?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kami harus kembali ke kanada beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengurus keperluan kami yang lain. Maaf tidak memberi kabar." Katanya memberi alasan seraya sedikit menundukkan kepala, Kibum hanya mengikuti saja. Kepala sekolah Kim menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kali ini tidak masalah. Tapi lain kali, jika kalian memang memiliki keperluan lain hingga tidak bisa mengikuti pembelajaran, segera beritahukan kepada guru atau ketua kelas. Jadi kalian tidak perlu dipanggil lagi seperti ini. Mengerti?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun serempak mengangguk patuh. Kepala sekolah Kim tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. Dan selamat belajar."

.

.

.

 **Kyunghee University**

Ryeowook sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sungmin di perpustakaan kampus ketika perasaan mereka berdua tiba-tiba menjadi tidak tenang. Sungmin melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Ryeowook yang dibalas gelengan oleh sang termuda.

'Wookkie, kita pergi sekarang. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.' Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Mereka kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan hendak kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka yang tertinggal. Tapi baru saja mereka melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang menghampiri mereka. Tampaknya mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggidikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu mereka segera bergegas ke pelataran parkir untuk kembali ke rumah, melupakan niat awal mereka untuk mengambil tas. Mereka yakin, Leeteuk juga pasti sudah pulang karena merasakan hal yang sama.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berpisah dengan pasangan Donghae, Eunhyuk karena mereka mengendarai mobil yang berbeda. Kedua mobil mewah itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang pagi menjelang siang ini sedikit ramai di penuhi kendaraan.

'Hae-ya, tolong kabari yang lain untuk segera pulang. Beritahukan juga pada Kibum untuk selalu memonitor kegiatan Kyuhyun. Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku akan menanyakan posisi Teukkie hyung.' Sungmin mengirimkan pesan telepati pada Donghae yang berada jauh di depan mereka.

'Ne, hyung.'

.

.

.

'Kibummie, tolong terus awasi keadaan Kyuhyun. Kami semua merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke mension.'

Kibum langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun begitu pesan itu sampai padanya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun lekad-lekad seperti yang diperintahkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ya, sejak awal ia dan Kyuhyun tiba di sekolah ini.

Kibum kemudian melirik orang di sudut ruangan itu melalui ekor matanya. Seperti biasa, orang itu hanya akan diam sepanjang hari, tidak banyak bicara bahkan terkesan menjaga jarak dari yang lainnya.

'Kyuhyun, kau sedang apa?' Kibum mengirimkan pesan telepati pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menoleh padanya. Adiknya itu tersenyum miring.

'Memperhatikan guru menerangkan, Kibum hyung. Waeyo? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan aktivitasku.' Kibum tertegun. Ia kemudian memberikan kode pada Kyuhyun melalui gerak matanya.

'Proteksi pikiranmu, Kyuhyun. Aku khawatir ada orang yang bisa mendengar percakapan kita.' Peringatnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

'Maksudmu orang asing itu? Tidak. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Aku sudah memperoteksi pikiranku, jadi hyung tenang saja.' Kibum mengangguk puas setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Setelahnya tidak terjadi interaksi lagi di antara mereka. Kibum sudah kembali focus pada guru di depan kelas, sementara Kyuhyun, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya, sesuatu yang sedang ia rasakan terjadi dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan satu sosok di sudut ruang kelas yang selalu mengundang kecurigaan dari Cho bersaudara itu. Ia sedang mengukir sebuah senyum kemenangan di satu sudut bibirnya. Sorot matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap lekat pada punggung Kyuhyun yang berada 3 baris di depannya.

'I got you.' Bisiknya pada angin.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 5 is up!**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua? Hehe chap kemarin pendek ya? iya, karna itu adalah hadiah buat yang udah bersusah-susah ngasih review di chap yang sebelumnya lagi.**

 **Tapi mirisnya adalah semakin ke sini, semakin banyak sider yang bermunculan. Sebenarnya gak masalah, Na seneng aja banyak yang baca ff gaje ini. Tapi, masa kalian gak mau kasih Na reward sih... kan sedih...**

 **But, makasih banyak buat yang udah setia kasih review, kalau bukan karna kalian, ff ini mungkin bakal mandek di tengah jalan hehehe...**

 **So Keep review ya... jangan jadi sider lagi, oke!**

 **Ini ff sengaja Na buat untuk menyambut detik-detik sebelum oppadeul comeback... Karena Na sangat rindu mereka, meskipun Kyuhyunnie dan Ryeowookkie mungkin gak bakal ikutan... Ya udah curhatnya segitu aja dulu.**

 **Saranghae~~**

 **Berusaha lah untuk mencari tahu setiap detailnya tentang cerita ini dengan membaca setiap chapnya. ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previews Chap**

Lain halnya dengan satu sosok di sudut ruang kelas yang selalu mengundang kecurigaan dari Cho bersaudara itu. Ia sedang mengukir sebuah senyum kemenangan di satu sudut bibinya. Sorot matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap lekat pada punggung Kyuhyun yang berada 3 baris di depannya.

'I got you.' Bisiknya pada angin.

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teukkie hyung!"

CEKLEK!

"Eoh? Kalian sudah pulang?" Siwon yang kebetulan melewati ruang tamu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran 4 saudaranya yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Donghae menatap Siwon bingung,

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke sini, Won-ah?" tanyanya. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Well, alasanku mungkin sama dengan kalian. Aku langsung pulang setelah merasakannya. Dan aku tidak sempat mencari kalian di kampus." Ia menggidikkan bahunya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, ya. Dimana Teukkie hyung?" Tanya Sungmin menggantikan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Oh, Leeteuk hyung belum pulang. Aku hanya bersama dengan Kangin hyung di sini." Siwon tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ke dapur." Katanya seraya berlalu. Ke 4 bersaudara yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu itu akhirnya bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dan berkumpul di lantai atas bersama dengan Kangin.

CEKLEK!

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu utama kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok Leeteuk yang datang bersama dengan Heechul dalam balutan baju formal mereka. Di belakang Hangeng menyusul dengan pakaian yang sama, bedanya Hangeng menenteng tas kerja di satu tangannya.

"Sepertinya sudah banyak yang pulang, Teukkie-ah." Kata Heechul yang diangguki setuju oleh Leeteuk dan Hangeng. Mereka kemudian melangkah menapaki anak tangga hingga mereka bisa menemukan 6 anggota keluarga lainnya yang telah berkumpul lebih dulu.

"Apa kalian sudah lama?" Tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Tidak. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawabnya tenang. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku akan berganti baju lebih dulu, setelah itu kita menunggu yang lain pulang lalu berunding."

.

.

.

"Shindong-ah, ayo cepat. Yang lain pasti sudah berkumpul!" Yesung berteriak gemas pada Shindong yang tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saudara gempalnya itu tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Ini semua karena ia mendapat teguran keras dari bos mereka begitu sampai di kantor pagi tadi.

"Sebentar Yesung-ah. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si botak sial itu. Aku bisa hilang kendali jika berhadapan dengannya." Yesung menghela nafas ketika mendengar ucapan Shindong. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu saudaranya itu hingga selesai.

"Makanya jangan suka menumpuk pekerjaan, pabbo." Sindirnya yang dibalas cebikan tidak peduli oleh Shindong.

"Beritahu saja mereka kita akan datang sedikit terlambat. Aku akan berusaha cepat." Yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau kerjakan saja laporan sialmu itu." dengusnya kesal. Shindong terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

'Leeteuk hyung, aku dan Shindong akan datang sedikit terlambat. Kami akan menyusul nanti.'

'Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan.'

Leeteuk berjalan menuju ruang khusus mereka setelah mendapat pesan dari Yesung. Ia menggeleng samar, ia tentu saja tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua datang terlambat, ini sudah pasti karena ulah Shindong yang hobi menumpuk-numpuk pekerjaan dan baru akan menyelesaikannya setelah mendapat teguran langsung dari atasan yang jelas-jelas sangat ia benci.

"Shindongie, kapan kau akan berubah." Gumamnya seraya mendesah lucu.

CEKLEK!

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu yang membatasi ruang keluarga dengan ruangan lainnya.

"Yesung hyung dan Shindongie belum pulang, hyung." Kata Siwon. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Mereka akan menyusul nanti." Ujarnya seperti yang sudah dipesankan oleh Yesung. Siwon membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti. Leeteuk kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kangin. Ia menatap satu per satu adiknya.

"Jadi… kalian juga merasakannya, hm?"

"Ya. Aku bahkan sampai merasa tidak nyaman, hyung. Untungnya aku sedang bersama dengan Sungminnie hyung di perpustakaan." Sahut Ryeowook menanggapi. Sungmin yang duduk di sisinya mengangguk membenarkan. Leeteuk beralih pada yang lain, dan mereka semua memberikan komentar yang sama. Leeteuk menghela nafas berat.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang memiliki ide bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang akan datang? Waktu untuk serangan kedua itu hanya tinggal 4 hari." Tanyanya menahan perasaan cemas yang bersarang di benaknya.

"Mungkin Kibum memiliki solusi, hyung. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah memecahkan teka-teki itu." Semua orang serempak menatap Sungmin yang hanya menggidikkan bahunya, sementara Leeteuk mengerutkan kening.

"Teka-teki?" desaunya. Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. **Saat kau memutuskan untuk membangunkan iblis. Maka, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan jiwamu**." Leeteuk melirikan matanya ke kanan atas berusaha untuk mengingat kalimat itu.

"Ah! Mengapa tidak terpikirkan!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak mencurigai kalimat janggal itu. Astaga! Bahkan adik-adiknya jauh lebih peka.

" **Saat kau memutuskan untuk membangunkan iblis. Maka, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan jiwamu**. Hmm… kira-kira apa maksudnya ya?"

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum yang memanggilnya. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau dari tadi hanya diam. Sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Kibum sedikit khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng,

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun."—Tapi merasakan sesuatu, sambungnya dalam hati. Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah mengetahui nama orang asing itu." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun sontak menoleh padanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Kibum mengulum senyum misterius.

"Marcus, Kang sora yang memberitahuku. Mereka menyebutnya anak aneh." Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, namun lupa dimana ia pernah mendengarnya.

'Marcus?' ulangnya. Ia kemudian hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dan hal itu kembali mengundang rasa heran Kibum. Meskipun ia tidak berbicara, tapi beberapa kali ia sempat melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membawa orang yang ia sangka adiknya.

"Kyuhyun, akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi pendiam, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tahu? Kau membuatku sedikit khawatir." Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Kibum penuh tanda Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku merasa biasa saja." Kibum menggeleng, menepis perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau berbeda, Kyu." Sangkalnya. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, mengabaikan sejenak setir kemudinya, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu yang kemarin tidak sengaja tertangkap telinganya, tentang pembicaraan Ryeowook dengan para hyungnya yang lain.

'Apa benar yang Ryeowook hyung katakan?' batinnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, membalas tatapan Kibum dengan ekspresi bingung, namun tidak dengan sorot matanya. Kibum sempat terkejut ketika ia menatap mata itu. Ternyata benar. Kyuhyun berbeda, seolah ada dendam dalam tatapan itu. Kibum dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir halus, setajam-tajamnya tatapan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak pernah ada kilat marah yang sungguh mengerikan di dalamnya. Kibum tahu itu karena ia sangat mengenal kepribadian Kyuhyun luar dalam. Tidak tahan bersitatap dengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih bingung, Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang sempat ia abaikan.

'Itu bukan Kyuhyun.' monolognya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tepat sehari sebelum serangan kedua itu akan dimulai. Seluruh anggota keluarga Cho berkumpul di tempat biasa kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Suasana hening memenuhi tempat itu selama beberapa waktu hingga Leeteuk memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau sudah berhasil memecahkan teka-teki itu?" Kibum yang ditanya seketika menyeringai.

"Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memecahkannya karena untuk kasus seperti ini sebenarnya Kyuhyun lah yang paling bisa diandalkan." Katanya.

"Ya, anak itu memang luar biasa, tapi sayangnya masalah ini justru menyangkut dirinya sendiri." sambut Heechul yang duduk menyender di sebelah Hangeng.

"Jadi, apa intinya, Kibummie?" Sungmin ternyata sudah tidak sabar. Kibum menghela nafas berat.

" **Saat kau memutuskan untuk membangunkan iblis. Maka, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan jiwamu**." Kibum menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap satu per satu hyungnya yang ada di sana.

"Kita harus menyembunyikan Kyuhyun pada saat gerhana bulan merah atau yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah blood moon." Cetusnya dengan wajah datar.

"A-apa?" Kibum menatap Ryeowook yang baru saja bersuara. Ia memasang ekspresi serius saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Leeteuk. Kibum tahu akan sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan ini pada semuanya.

"Bicara yang jelas, Kibummie. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Kali ini yang bersuara adalah Kangin. Kibum hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya, karena ia memang akan menjelaskan panjang lebar sebentar lagi.

"Aku tahu kalian akan sedikit sulit untuk mempercayai ini, tapi aku sudah menghabiskan waktu merenung seharian hanya untuk mendapatkannya."

"Alpha mungkin sudah tahu kalau waktu yang kita miliki sebenarnya bukan lah satu bulan atau satu purnama, tetapi satu minggu karena itu Alpha mengatakan kita harus bersiap-siap untuk serangan kedua yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa salah satu di antara kita atau bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri, yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk apa dia mengatakan itu kalau dalam 7 hari itu yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah serangan dan bukan batas dari perjanjian dengan Lucifer." Semua orang terlihat terkejut.

"T-tunggu dulu! J-jadi waktu kita hanya…" Leeteuk merasa bahwa nyawanya baru saja dihempas dari langit dan jatuh menubruk bumi. Kibum tersenyum kecut, sementara hyungnya yang lain juga terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Waktu kita hanya tersisa kurang lebih 24 jam lagi, hyungdeul." Katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Jadi ini lah yang kutemukan yang kuharap aku tidak salah menafsirkannya. Maksud Alpha dengan 'Iblis' di sini adalah gerhana bulan merah, dimana malam akan terlihat seolah ditutupi oleh lautan darah, dan bagi bangsa manusia, gerhana bulan merah berarti tanda bahaya, mereka beranggapan bahwa setelah gerhana, musibah akan segera datang. Itulah iblis yang dimaksud."

"Dan untuk kasus Kyuhyun sendiri, kalimat 'Maka ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan jiwamu' memiliki arti yang berlawanan, sebenarnya ini mudah tapi kita terkecoh dan terlalu berpatok pada kata 'Iblis' yang pertama kali diucapkan." Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas paha. Semua orang telah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Jadi apa artinya itu?" ini Heechul yang bertanya.

"Melepaskan, berlawanan dengan Menjaga atau melindungi atau menyembunyikan. Dan agar sang iblis tidak mendapatkan satu jiwapun, maka kita harus menyembunyikan jiwa yang paling diincarnya. Nah, dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun harus kita jaga pada saat gerhana bulan merah, yang sudah pasti akan terjadi besok malam. Dimana saat itulah Lucifer mendapatkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar." Kibum mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia menatap berkeliling untuk melihat reaksi para saudaranya yang tiba-tiba kembali lagi menjadi sangat hening.

"Itulah maksud dari perkataan Alpha yang akan membantu kita menghindari serangan kedua itu. Tapi maaf hyundeul, aku tidak tahu dimana kita harus menyembunyikan Kyuhyun." Leeteuk menghela nafas, antara lega dan was-was. Si Lucifer itu benar-benar telah menipu mereka. Ia terdiam memikirkan kira-kira dimana tempat yang cocok dan aman untuk menyembunyikan Kyuhyun sebelum besok tiba. Karena tempat biasa tidak akan bisa menghalangi serangan itu untuk datang merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun, sebab ia hanyalah berupa element yang tidak terlihat dan semakin lama akan semakin kuat.

"Aku tahu!" Leeteuk otomatis menoleh pada Yesung yang tiba-tiba berseru dengan suara lantang. Adik berkepala besarnya itu memang jarang berbicara, tapi sekalinya mengeluarkan suara, akan selalu ada ide yang mengalir pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Tanya Heechul mewakili saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Yesung tersenyum misterius, sekilas matanya berkilat tajam menatap lekad ke arah pintu.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku kuno di perpustakaan kota. Di buku itu tertulis, sebuah energi akan merangsak masuk ke dalam segala sesuatu yang memiliki jiwa dan juga aura. Aku yakin energi asing yang terserap tubuh Kyuhyun itu juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Dia dengan mudah menyerang Kyuhyun di sini karena tempat ini menyimpan banyak sekali aura kita semua, tapi dia akan sulit bahkan untuk menemukan Kyuhyun jika kita menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tidak menyimpan setitik pun aura atau aroma kita."

"Lantas? Apa idemu?"

"Ingat gubuk kecil yang berada di dekat sungai tak jauh dari tempat ini?" Yesung tak menatap satupun orang di sekitarnya. Tapi ia tahu mereka semua sedang bepikir untuk mengingat-ingat tempat itu. Dan setelah semuanya mengangguk tanda mengingat, barulah Yesung melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Kita akan menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di tempat itu." Leeteuk tertegun. Ia melempar tatapan tidak mengerti pada Yesung yang diikuti oleh saudaranya yang lain kecuali Kibum yang memang sudah bisa menangkap maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Gubuk? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Heechul menyerobot dengan lidah tajamnya. Tapi Yesung justru menggeleng untuk membela diri.

"Aku memilih gubuk itu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku memilihnya karena hanya gubuk itulah satu-satunya tempat terdekat yang sama sekali tidak menyimpan aura kita. Kita tidak pernah memasukinya, ingat?"

"Ahh…"

"Kita bisa menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di sana mulai malam ini atau besok pagi. Kita akan membagi kekuatan untuk memproteksi tempat itu. Sungmin akan mengendalikan pikiran Kyuhyun, Kibum akan menyalurkan energi tambahan pada Kyuhyun agar ia tidak mudah diserang, Ryeowook akan membagi sedikit tenaganya agar Kyuhyun bisa memulihkan dirinya dengan cepat apabila ada serangan lain yang tidak disangka-sangka, sementara aku, Shindong dan Eunhyuk akan memproteksi tempat itu dengan kekuatan kami, ditambah mantra dari Leeteuk hyung dan juga Siwon." Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Ia juga sependapat jika begitu. Sayangnya ia terlalu lambat menyadari maksud perkataan Yesung di awal tadi.

"Bagaimana, apa ada yang keberatan?" tanyanya meminta pendapat dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Lalu kami akan melakukan apa?" pertanyaan Heechul yang membuat Leeteuk kembali berpikir.

"Kalian bantulah untuk memantau dari tempat ini. Heechullie, jika kau mendapat penglihatan, segera beritahukan pada kami agar kami bisa menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Donghae bisa membuat kalian melihat apa yang kami lakukan. Sementara Kangin dan Hangeng, jika kalian melihat suatu kejanggalan di sekitar gubuk, segera bergerak untuk mengurusnya. Tenaga kalian sangat kami butuhkan. Bagaimana?"

"Kami setuju, hyung."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya berdecak, merasa terusik dengan suara ketukan di pintu itu. Sejenak ia menghela nafas untuk menyurutkan emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi mudah naik.

"Masuk saja, Heechul hyung!" Setelah tidak lagi kesal, Kyuhyun beranjak duduk dan mempersilahkan salah satu hyung cantiknya itu untuk masuk. Ia menunggu hingga Heechul muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kyu?" Heechul menyapanya lembut, ia tersenyum miring untuk membalasnya.

"Wae? Tidak biasanya hyung datang ke sini." Heechul berdecak mendengar kalimat sarkastik yang meluncur bebas dari bibir Kyuhyun itu. Ia kemudian mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di pinggir ranjang.

"Jadi kau merasa keberatan aku datang kemari?" satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat naik.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa sedikit aneh saja, kau tiba-tiba datang kemari, Chullie hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. Heechul menyeringai, seringai yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, bocah." Ujarnya yang terdengar seperti candaan di telinga Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya Heechul serius saat mengatakannya.

"Aku selalu ada di tempat yang sama denganmu, Chullie hyung. Bagaimana mungkin kau merindukanku? Haha…" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Sementara Heechul yang memperhatikan, hanya terdiam tidak berniat untuk ikut tertawa.

'Padahal aku serius mengatakannya. Aigoo… aku jadi sedikit menyesal. Ck! Bocah tengik ini.' Dengusnya dalam hati.

"Ah, ya! Heechul hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Heechul dengan cepat menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kelopak mata Kyuhyun mengerjab lambat, seolah memproses kembali kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Wae, kyu?" Heechul mengerutkan kening saat Kyuhyun sempat terdiam, tidak jadi berbicara. Ia mendadak menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun, karena tampaknya adiknya itu sangat berhati-hati sekali untuk memulainya.

"Chullie hyung…" sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tepat di matanya dan tidak sampai satu detik ia bisa melihat hyung cantiknya itu sempat mematung sebentar. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Apa kau takut, hyung?" tanyanya ambigu. Terdengar seperti ia tengah menahan rasa kecewa. Heechul menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, hyung. Kau takut padaku, anniya?" katanya, ia melirik Heechul sekilas dan ia bisa melihat kerutan di kening hyungnya itu.

"Mataku. Ada yang salah dengan mataku."

DEG!

Heechul tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Mendadak ia merasa cemas adiknya itu akan menyadari bahwa ia sedang dalam masa transisi. Perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Kyuhyun merupakan akibat dari perjanjian itu. Heechul mengerti sekarang mengapa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal aneh padanya tadi. Mata Kyuhyun memang berbeda dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Kyunnie?" Heechul berusaha mengelak dengan melemparkan pertanyaan berbeda. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun mengejarnya sementara ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan masalah itu. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Tatapan ku berbeda, Heechul hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti menyadari itu kan? Jangan berbohong padaku, hyung. Jangan menjadi sama dengan Wookkie hyung dan Kibum, mereka menyadarinya tapi tidak berniat untuk memberitahuku. Aku takut. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku bahkan takut pada diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil bersandar lemas pada kepala ranjang.

"Kyuhyun—

"Aku takut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun iba. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap lembut punggung adik kecilnya itu untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

"Gwechanna. Neo gwenchannayo, Saeng-ah. Jangan takut, kami semua ada di sini. Kau bisa menggunakan kami sebagai sandaranmu kapanpun kau mau. Jangan takut." Heechul berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku."

"Tanpa perlu kau minta pun kami memang akan melakukannya, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

CEKLEK!

Heechul baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil membuat sang adik menjadi sedikit tenang. Kyuhyun kini tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana?" Heechul menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan yang lain yang memang menunggunya di luar kamar. Mereka terlihat cemas dan was-was. Heechul menghela nafas berat.

"Kyuhyun mulai menyadari perubahannya." Jawabnya dengan berat hati. Leeteuk menautkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" tanyanya. Heechul sempat menggeleng sebagai isyarat untuk tidak membicarakannya di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka semua pindah ke ruang keluarga.

"Jadi, ceritakan semua yang terjadi disana." Heechul mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun bertanya padaku tentang matanya."

"Apa?!"

"Dia bilang dia takut pada dirinya sendiri. Memiliki mata mengerikan itu membuatnya ketakutan. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah dirinya. Dia sungguh sangat tidak bisa menerima perubahan itu." Heechul menceritakan semuanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia merasa sedih sekaligus khawatir.

"Dia memohon padaku untuk berkata jujur, dia bilang jangan menjadi seperti Ryeowook dan Kibum yang menyadarinya tapi tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Mungkin Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Tatapan itu memang sungguh sangat mengerikan, bayangkan bagaimana dirinya sendiri bahkan merasa takut untuk melihat matanya. Dan aku bisa memahami itu." Ryeowook dan Kibum yang namanya sempat disebut menjadi merasa bersalah, mereka tidak tahu kejadiannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Hahh… apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Leeteuk. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, apa sekarang sudah waktunya?" Kibum melirik jam tangan yang sedang di pakainya kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 6 is up!**

 **Udah panjang kan ya? Hahaha... makasih buat yang udah review...**

 **Penjelasan tentang siapa Kyuhyun dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama dia akan ada di next chap (flashback)! Jadi kalau total review di chap ini sama chap-chap sebelumnya bisa menyentuh angka 80 atau mungkin lebih, next chap akan di up date besok atau mungkin nanti malam...**

 **Na selalu nepatin janji kan? Hehe...**

 **So keep Review yaaa!**

 **Saranghae^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previews Chap**

Kibum melirik jam tangan yang sedang dipakainya kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Ayo!"

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK  
** ** _200 years ago…_**

"Park Jungsoo, aku akan mengganti namamu menjadi Cho Leeteuk. Terhitung mulai hari ini, kau adalah kakak tertua dari ke 12 saudaramu yang lain."

BRUK!

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk jatuh tersungkur di hadapan sekumpulan Vampire yang baru saja menyerang desanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang salah satu tetua Vampire itu katakan, ia lebih fokus pada rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka-luka gigitan dari para Vampire terkutuk itu.

"Arrgghhh…!" Saat ia berulangkali menjerit kesakitan, bukan rasa iba yang tampak di wajah para Vampire itu, melainkan rasa bangga karena mereka telah berhasil menambahkan satu lagi anggota koloni mereka yang akan memiliki darah Vampire murni dengan tambahan kekuatan ekstra yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki oleh Vampire biasa manapun. Para tetua Vampire itu tertawa mengerikan.

"Selamat, Leeteuk. Sekarang kau telah resmi menjadi bagian dari kami. Kau akan hidup bersama dengan kami selamanya di dunia keabadian. Haha!" Leeteuk menggeram tertahan, dengan amarah yang menyentuh hampir ke ubun-ubunnya ditambah rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata ia melempar tatapan tajam kepada para Vampire di hadapannya itu, sebelum mereka bergerak dan membawanya pergi ke sebuah tempat di tengah hutan, sebuah bangunan yang memiliki aura suram dan sangat dingin.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Cho Leeteuk. Sebentar lagi adik-adik barumu akan datang." Seorang Vampire berpakaian paling mewah di antara semua Vampire yang pernah Leeteuk temui, menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau dan juga adik-adikmu nanti harus memanggilku Alpha karena aku adalah pemimpin para Vampire yang ada di negara ini." katanya.

.

.

.

Saat itu Leeteuk masih berusia 12 tahun ketika ia diubah menjadi seorang Vampire oleh sekelompok makhluk menjijikan yang menyerang habis-habisan desa tempat tinggalnya. Leeteuk akhirnya dibawa ke sebuah kastil tua dan dipertemukan dengan ke 12 korban lainnya dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang kini menempati posisi pertama yang akan selalu dijadikan sebagai prioritas oleh Leeteuk.

Tapi di antara kedua belas adiknya itu, ada satu yang memiliki perbedaan paling mencolok. Cho Kyuhyun. Awalnya, ia merupakan putra tunggal dari seorang bangsawan Korea yang dijemput paksa dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Hari itu, ia resmi menjadi anggota terakhir klan Cho yang datang tanpa satu pun luka bekas gigitan Vampire di tubuhnya.

Usianya masih 7 tahun saat Kyuhyun kecil melihat sendiri bagaimana taring-taringnya tumbuh memanjang. Bahkan, butuh waktu berbulan-bulan agar ia bisa menerima takdir yang digariskan padanya. Dan saat usianya menginjak tepat 10 tahun, Alpha memberitahukan mereka semua sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Kyuhyun sendiri sebelum waktunya tepat.

Dia mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah keturunan terakhir dari malaikat kegelapan. Dalam istilah Eropa mereka menyebutnya 'Embezzler Devil'. Makhluk terkutuk yang sebenarnya sangat membahayakan eksistensi dari bangsa Vampire. Tapi saat mereka bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tetap menjadi Vampire meski ia adalah ancaman bagi bangsa mereka, Sang Alpha menjawab kalau Kyuhyun merupakan hasil perjanjian darah antara dirinya dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sendiri, itulah sebabnya mengapa bocah itu bisa berubah tanpa harus mendapat gigitan di tubuhnya seperti halnya yang terjadi pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Dalam perkataan Alpha itu, disebutkan bahwa ketika Kyuhyun berusia tepat 200 tahun, sang malaikat kegelapan akan menjemputnya dan menjadikannya sebagai pewaris tahta kegelapan, keturunan terakhir dari Lucifer. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, perlahan-lahan akan terjadi banyak perubahan pada diri Kyuhyun, akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi sangat kuat dan berbahaya.

Tapi ternyata, fakta mengenai jati diri Kyuhyun tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ. Masih ada satu lagi kenyataan yang menjadi rahasia besar bangsa mereka, kekuatan yang ia dapatkan dengan bergariskan takdir sejak saat ia memiliki darah Vampire murni yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Kekuatan itu, mereka menyebutnya _Dangerous Flame_. Satu-satunya pengendali elemen yang dimiliki oleh bangsa Vampire.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

KRIETT!

Leeteuk membuka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan, ia tidak mau menganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang beristirahat. Ia sedikit menyendengkan kepalanya, memberi tanda kepada yang lain untuk diam dan mereka menurutinya. Leeteuk mengulas sebuah senyum tulus ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat lelah hingga terlihat seperti sedang tertidur, tapi ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar terlelap. Karena sejatinya mereka yang seorang Vampire tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar menutup mata.

Leeteuk mulai menapakkan kakinya pada lantai kamar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain mengikuti dari belakang. Leeteuk kemudian berhenti tepat di pinggir ranjang, terdiam mengamati wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengelus rambut coklat ikal itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Kyuhyun masih kecil. Tapi, mengingat posisinya sekarang, ia lantas mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyung…"

"Ssttt… Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi." Leeteuk mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menahan kalimat Yesung yang hendak menegurnya. Ia menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi bayangan Kyuhyun kecil muncul dalam benaknya. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat menyenangkan itu, saat Kyuhyunnya merengek, saat Kyuhyunnya marah dan juga saat Kyuhyunnya sedang berlatih untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatannya. Magnae kecilnya itulah yang dulu paling banyak mengeluh karena sesi latihan yang berat dan dengan bangga ia mengakui bahwa hanya ia lah satu-satunya hyung yang bisa membuatnya kembali tenang.

'Kyuhyun-ah, hyung akan mempertahankanmu bagaimanapun caranya.'

Mundur selangkah, Leeteuk berbalik dan menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sungmin, lakukan sekarang."

"Ne, hyung." Sungmin bergeser sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, kerutan-kerutan halus perlahan mulai terlihat di dahinya. Jika Ryeowook harus mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalurkan kekuatan, maka Sungmin hanya perlu menatap objeknya dengan pasti. Mata Sungmin lambat laun berubah warna menjadi merah menyala, menandakan aktivitas energi sedang berlangsung. Tak lama setelahnya, Sungmin sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia tersenyum puas sambil tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Mengundang senyum puas dari yang lain.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kibummie. Lakukan dengan cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Kibum mengangguk paham, ia kemudian menggantikan posisi Sungmin sebelumnya. Setelah ancang-ancang yang ia ambil dirasa pas, kedua matanya langsung terpejam dengan kedua tangan terulur, bergerak berulang-ulang di sepanjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Dari telapak tangannya keluar cahaya terang berwarna sama seperti milik Sungmin dan proses itu hanya berlangsung sekitar 30 detik dan berakhir tepat ketika Kibum membuka kedua matanya.

"Cadangan energinya sudah cukup banyak."

"Terima kasih, Kibummie." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kibum pelan yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda dingin itu.

"Wookkie-ya, giliranmu." Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

'Kyuhyunnie, semoga kau terbantu dengan ini.' Bisiknya dalam hati. Selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi Kibum lakukan, membagi energi pemulihnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai." Kedua belas pria bersaudara itu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain berusaha untuk membagi pikiran positif yang mereka miliki tanpa berkata-kata kemudian bergantian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menutup mata dengan sendu hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dengan teratur.

"Teukkie hyung, bagaimana caranya kita bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat itu besok?" Donghae bertanya setelah Sungmin yang keluar paling akhir menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama mereka menuju ruang keluarga, ia mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Leeteuk yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah Hangeng.

"Kita akan membuat Kyuhyun lumpuh untuk sementara waktu." Jawabnya kemudian. Donghae dan beberapa yang lain tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu.

"M-melumpuhkan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk mengangguk mantap.

"Hangeng akan melumpuhkan saraf-saraf Kyuhyun besok pagi saat kita semua berkumpul di ruang makan."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, setiap kali Han gege melakukan itu, musuhnya selalu tidak bisa memulihkan diri lagi. Apa tidak terlalu beresiko untuk Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan banyak kerutan di keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Leeteuk. Tapi lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya tersenyum pada mereka. Mungkinkah Leeteuk memang sudah siap dengan resikonya? Atau ada alasan lain yang membuat ia akhirnya memilih untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir terlalu berlebihan. Hangeng tahu bagaimana mengatur kekuatannya dan kita juga sudah membekali Kyuhyun dengan energi Ryeowook. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin tidak selamat. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang."

.

.

.

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

"Pagi, Kyuhyunnie." Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di anak tangga terakhir mengerutkan kening ketika semua hyundeulnya sudah berkumpul di meja makan dan menyambutnya dengan senyum mencurigakan. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Hari masih terlalu pagi dan mendapati hyungdeulnya bersikap aneh seperti itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Aneh sekali…" celetuknya yang spontan membuat semua orang menjadi kelabakan. Mereka akhirnya hanya dapat tersenyum salah tingkah seraya berharap Kyuhyun tidak menaruh curiga mereka.

'Aish! Sial…' Heechul mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Cepat duduk, Kyu. Kau tidak ingin terlambat berangkat sekolah kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah Leeteuk. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi tepat di depan Hangeng. Ya, ini merupakan bagian dari rencana mereka supaya Hangeng menjadi lebih mudah untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun dan melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai menikmati darah yang berada di dalam gelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun mendapatkan golongan ABnya dan tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi yang paling khusyuk. Dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara sampai acaranya selesai. Dan saat-saat seperti itulah yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka semua.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Hangeng memanggil Kyuhyun, memulai untuk menjalankan misinya.

"Ne, hyung?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk untuk menatap Hangeng. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu menatap lawan bicaranya saat mengobrol, ya meskipun pada kasus ini ia merasa sedikit takut untuk menunjukkan matanya yang berbeda pada Hangeng, ia takut hyungnya yang biasanya paling tenang dan bijaksana itu akan ikut terkejut sama seperti Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Kibum saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi, toh ia tetap melakukannya juga.

Sementara itu, ke 11 Cho bersaudara yang lain ikut memperhatikan interaksi mereka, ada yang harap-harap cemas dan ada juga yang menampilkan mimik biasa saja meskipun itu hanya topeng yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan rasa was-was mereka.

SLAP!

"Hakhh!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dari tempat duduknya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa dan sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, namun matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana hyung-hyungnya berhambur untuk melihatnya. Mereka semua tampak cemas namun ada sedikit kelegaan dari cara mereka menghembuskan nafas. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai Kangin menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari mension dengan berlari.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui itu, ia selalu bisa mendengar permintaan maaf dari para hyungnya yang juga mengikuti dari belakang. Kangin bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan mengapa mereka semua melakukan ini padanya, padahal ia mengira semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa ada sedikitpun masalah di antara mereka.

BRAK!

Kangin mendobrak pintu kayu rapuh di hadapannya meski tidak sampai rusak. Kini rombongan mereka sudah tiba di pinggiran sebuah sungai, tepatnya di depan gubuk tua yang tidak berpenghuni. Kangin masuk ke tempat itu dan meletakkan Kyuhyun di sebuah dipan reot yang sudah diberi alas oleh Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang terbaring kaku memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh Tanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka semua melakukan ini padanya. Apa alasannya? Apa ada hal yang tidak ia ketahui? Apa mereka ingin membuangnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Kyuhyunnie, maafkan kami. Kami terpaksa melakukan ini untuk melindungimu. Setelah hari ini dapat terlewati dengan baik dan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, kami berjanji akan mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya padamu. Tolong jangan membenci kami karena ini, hm. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kami berjanji." Kata Heechul, ia mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan tersenyum hangat.

'Tapi mengapa harus seperti ini, hyung?'

"Kyuhyun-ah, percayalah. Akan ada saat dimana kau mengetahui segala sesuatunya, cepat atau lambat. Dan hyung berharap, kau mau bersabar untuk itu. Kami tidak sedang membuangmu, jangan takut." Kali ini Sungmin lah yang berbicara.

'Tapi sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini, hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jangan membuatku takut.' Mata Kyuhyun entah bagaimana mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh sangat ketakutan, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap percaya pada mereka. Ia percaya kalau hyungdeulnya tidak akan berbohong.

"Jika semuanya sudah selesai, besok pagi kami akan menjemputmu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan ada di sekeliling gubuk ini untuk memantaumu. Kami selalu ada di dekatmu." Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyunnie. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Gubuk ini akan diberi tameng dan segel. Gunakanlah kekuatan yang sudah ditambahkan kepadamu jika sesuatu terjadi nanti."

'H-hyung—

BRAK!

.

.

.

"Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk-ah! Cepat. Bersiap pada posisi, keberadaan kita yang masih baru di tempat ini akan mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama sampai dia mengetahui posisi kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin itu akan selama perkiraanku, dia bisa datang kapan saja. Jadi, sebaiknya kita mulai berjaga-jaga sekarang." Leeteuk berseru lantang memberi perintah pada ketiga adiknya yang berperan sebagai tameng. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul di depan gubuk tempat dimana mereka menyembunyikan Kyuhyun.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil posisi mengelilingi seluruh penjuru gubuk itu. Ide Yesung untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat itu terbukti berhasil mengecoh Lucifer hingga mereka dapat memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dan mengatur formasi seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Sementara itu, Heechul, Donghae, Hangeng dan Kangin sudah kembali ke mension beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka memang sengaja ditempatkan di sana sebagai kamera pengawas dan bala bantuan.

Leeteuk sendiri berdiri tepat di garis yang sama dengan pintu masuk gubuk, mulai membacakan mantra pelindungnya untuk menyegel bangunan kecil itu dari pengaruh asing, sama halnya dengan Siwon yang berada berseberangan dengannya, adiknya yang tampan itu mendapat posisi di belakang gubuk, masih dalam satu garis lurus, ia juga sudah mengucapkan mantra penguncinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kini gubuk tua yang tadinya tidak bernyawa itu telah dikelilingi oleh cahaya kemerahan yang merupakan gabungan dari beberapa kekuatan.

Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Yesung melindungi dari 3 sudut berbeda. Sementara sisanya yaitu Sungmin dan Kibum berdiri siaga di sepanjang aliran sungai, memantau pergerakan yang akan datang ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang berperan sebagai tenaga medis ada di atas pohon untuk bersembunyi dan akan muncul saat sesuatu terjadi pada yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Chullie hyung, apa kau mendapatkan penglihatan?" Donghae bertanya pada Heechul saat mereka berempat yang bertugas di mension duduk bersila di lantai untuk mengamati perkembangan di sekitar gubuk. Heechul yang ditanya menggeleng singkat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mendapatkannya atau memang tidak mencobanya, hyung?" Tanya Donghae lagi lengkap dengan ekspresi penasarannya yang sukses membuat Heechul berdecak kesal.

"Jangan mengangguku, Hae-ya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang, aku sedang panik." Jawabnya ketus. Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Gerutunya pelan. Heechul yang sebenarnya mendengar memilih untuk diam. Ia sedang malas berdebat dan sama sekali tidak tertarik saat situasinya sedang menegangkan seperti ini. Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, lalu saat sudah yakin ia bisa berkonsentrasi, ia mulai menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Bayangan yang ia dapatkan masih sedikit kabur, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sekitarnya seperti berputar dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Ukh!"

"Heechul hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Heechul hyung!"

"Ssstt… akh!"

SLAP!

Heechul mencengkram kepalanya yang serasa ingin pecah. Bayangan itu semakin jelas dan dalam kepalanya ia bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat yang bergerak sangat cepat. Sesuatu seperti kepulan asap itu mendekati tempat dimana mereka menyembunyikan Kyuhyun. Datang dari arah berlawanan dari posisi Sungmin dan Kibum. Bayangan hitam itu memaksa masuk ke dalam gubuk, tapi segel milik mereka cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terpental. Sayangnya, itu tidak sepenuhnya menjamin segalanya aman, atap gubuk yang terbuat dari kumpulan jerami itu ternyata tidak tersegel rapat, bayangan hitam itu bisa menyusup masuk dari celah di sana dan masuk ke dalam gubuk lalu merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun yang sempat memberontak berkat kekuatan tambahan yang diberikan padanya.

SLAP!

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Penglihatan itu masih berlanjut hingga ia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari gubuk dengan mata yang berubah menjadi hitam legam secara keseluruhan, di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap hitam yang sangat lebar. Matanya menyorot marah pada Leeteuk dan yang lain. Tanda sulur di lengannya juga mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya kebiruan yang pekat, cahaya itu menyerap semua energi yang mengalir di dekatnya. Membuat Leeteuk, Siwon, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Yesung mulai melemah. Dan tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan semua elemen dengan kekuatannya dan menyerang semua orang sekaligus hingga tidak ada yang tersisa, bahkan serangannya sampai ke dalam kastil ini dan memusnahkan dirinya juga Donghae. Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan sebelum kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya dan juga air sungai yang perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

SLAP!

"Argghh!" Heechul terhempas ke belakang saat semuanya selesai. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kuat. Beruntung Kangin dan Hangeng memiliki kesigapan luar biasa sehingga mereka sempat mencegah Heechul untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih jauh lagi.

"Heechul-ah! Heechul-ah! Kau dengar aku? Sadarlah!" Hangeng menampar-nampar pelan pipi Heechul untuk membuatnya kembali sadar dan itu berhasil membuat Heechul membuka matanya dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Heechul-ah, apa yang kau lihat? Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?" Hangeng mencengkram terlalu erat kedua sisi bahu Heechul hingga membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. Segera ia merasa bersalah saat melihat tangan Heechul yang masih bergetar dan langsung melepas cengkramannya dan menatap Heechul dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya pelan. Heechul berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk pertama kali, ia merasa begitu merindukan oksigen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hangeng-ah, pergilah dan sampaikan pesan ini. Bilang pada Leeteuk untuk mengubah strategi, tempatkan Kibum dan Sungmin lain di belakang gubuk. Dan katakan juga padanya untuk tidak membuat celah sekecil apapun, bagian atap dari gubuk itu tidak terlindungi secara keseluruhan. Minta ia untuk mempertebal pertahanannya. Kalau bisa, tempatkan satu orang, salah satu dari Shindong, Eunhyuk atau Yesung di atas. Intinya, jika kita gagal di titik ini, maka kita akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya." Heechul menghela nafas berat. Ia menepuk bahu Hangeng, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera bergegas.

"Pergilah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan update chap baru. Cuma re-publish chap 7 lagi karena Na gak puas sama penulisan yg kemaren. Ada terlalu banyak typo dan kata-kata yg gak cocok di dalamnya, jadi ini cuma re-publish aja untuk perbaikan. Makasih!  
**

 **Saranghae^^**

 **Keep RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previews Chap**

"Hangeng-ah, pergilah dan sampaikan pesan ini. Katakan pada Leeteuk untuk menubah strategi, tempatkan Kibum dan Sungmin di belakang gubuk. Dan katakan juga padanya untuk tidak membuat celah sekecil apapun, bagian atap dari gubuk itu tidak terlindungi secara keseluruhan. Minta ia untuk mempertebal pertahanannya. Kalau bisa, tempatkan satu orang, salah satu dari Shindong, Eunhyuk atau Yesung di atas. intinya, jika kita gagal di titik ini, maka kita akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya." Heechul menghela nafas berat. ia menepuk bahu Hangeng, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera bergegas.

"Pergilah."

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah. Kangin-ah, jaga mereka."

"Ne."

SRET!

Hangeng kemudian melakukan teleportasi dan menghilang. Ia harus segera sampai sebelum Lucifer menemukan tempat mereka menyembunyikan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, mereka yang tertinggal memilih untuk tidak melakukan percakapan apapun. Donghae masih membagi kekuatannya agar Kangin dan Heechul bisa melihat keadaan di lokasi. Mereka cukup lama terdiam, menunggu saat-saat yang menegangkan. Padahal, sebenarnya Donghae sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Heechul lihat, tapi ia enggan untuk bertanya mengingat Heechul saat ini masih belum stabil emosinya.

"Donghae! Fokuskan ke arah barat, ada yang datang." Kangin tiba-tiba berseru, matanya memicing tajam. Donghae segera bertindak sesuai perintah, ia berusaha untuk menjangkau titik yang dikatakan Kangin dan begitu mendapatkan fokusnya, mereka bertiga terkejut. Ada pusaran angin besar berwarna hitam yang bergerak sangat cepat di sana dan angin itu melaju menuju ke arah gubuk.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu dia! Itu dia! Iblis terkutuk itu!" Heechul berteriak histeris saat bayangan hitam itu semakin jelas terlihat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut membuat Donghae yang melihatnya juga jadi ikut panik.

"Aku akan menemui mereka. Kalian berdua tetaplah di sini. Jangan keluar, aku mohon jangan pergi ke sana untuk menyusul." Kangin dengan sigap berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap tegas pada Donghae dan melirik pada Heechul yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara gemelatuk dari bibirnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Donghae-ya, aku mengandalkanmu." Donghae pada awalnya mengangguk ragu, namun dengan cepat ia menepis itu dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, hyung-ah. Bawa Kyuhyun kembali pada kita."

"Tentu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

SLING!

Sepeninggal Kangin, Donghae segera mendekat pada Heechul, memeluk hyung cantiknya yang super galak itu dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Chullie hyung, Chullie hyung, tenanglah. Kita harus percaya pada mereka. Mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan Lucifer. Aku mohon jangan ketakutan di depanku atau aku akan jadi bodoh dan ikut panik, Hyung-ah…" Heechul bukanlah sosok yang lemah, tapi ada kalanya ia menjadi sangat rapuh, apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan mereka semua selalu menjadi kelemahannya, ia nyaris sama seperti Leeteuk. Dan Heechul merespon perkataan Donghae dengan baik, ia mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, yang cukup untuk membuat Donghae merasa sedikit lebih lega. Ia lebih baik melihat Heechul mengamuk dari pada ketakutan seperti tadi.

.

.

.

"Teukkie hyung!"

SRET!

Kangin melesat ke tempat Leeteuk untuk memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ada yang datang!" Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga merasakannya, cukup terlihat jelas dari suasana yang berubah gelap dan angin aneh yang menerpa mereka. Jika dari posisinya sekarang arahnya datang dari sebelah utara, tepat dari belakang gubuk.

'Siwon-ah, bersiaplah. Jangan sampai lengah, makhluk itu datang dari arah belakangmu.' Leeteuk mengirimkan pesan telepati pada Siwon yang berada tepat di seberangnya.

Sementara Yesung yang ditempatkan di atap gubuk mulai bisa melihat pusaran angin besar berwarna hitam itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Dia hampir sampai!" Serunya setengah berteriak. Leeteuk mengangguk memberi kode, ia dan yang lain segera mengambil kuda-kuda. Sesuai perkataan Heechul mereka sudah mempertebal pertahanan dan ada Kibum, Sungmin ditambah Kangin juga Hangeng yang berdiri di garis depan. Mereka yang akan menghadapi makhluk itu lebih dulu.

WUSH!

"Kalian semua, bersiaplah!" Leeteuk berteriak tepat ketika pusaran angin itu sampai pada titik dimana mereka berjaga. Benar-benar besar dan gelap.

'Pertarungan ini akan menjadi sangat panjang. Sampai gerhana bulan merah lewat, kita harus bisa bertahan, dongsaengdeul dan kalau perlu kita kalahkan dia sebelum gerhana itu muncul. Hwaiting!' perlahan-lahan pusaran angin itu mulai menerjang mereka, mencoba untuk merongrong pertahanan Cho bersaudara, tapi Leeteuk dan yang lainnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bergeser sesenti pun.

Sementara Ryeowook yang berada di atas pohon, berpegangan dengan kuat saat pohon yang ia tempati bergoyang ke sana ke mari, posisinya sangat tidak stabil dan ia mungkin saja akan jatuh kalau pohon itu ternyata tidak cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari tiupan angin.

'Ukh! Aku harus membuat penyanggah untuk pohon ini. Dasar iblis menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau aku sampai jatuh.' Gerutunya sebal. Ia menatap bergantian antara pusaran angin hitam Lucifer dan saudara-saudaranya di bawah sana. Ia tidak ragu mereka akan menang tentu saja. Tapi ia mencemaskan salah satu dongsaengnya yang paling tidak bisa dikontrol saat mengamuk.

"Arrgghh! Mati kau, brengsek!" Lihat! Kecemasan Ryeowook benar-benar terjadi ketika matanya menangkap siluet Kibum yang berlari cepat menuju pusaran angin itu dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah. Adiknya yang biasanya dingin itu pasti mengamuk.

Kibum mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Aliran listrik mematikan yang dapat menyambar bagaikan kilat. Di kedua tangannya telah terkumpul gelombang-gelombang listrik panas berwarna biru terang. Kekuatan itulah yang bisa membuat Kibum sanggup menyalurkan energi untuk yang lain.

WUSH!

SLING! SLING! SLING!

"Rasakan ini, sialan!" gigi Kibum bergemelatuk menahan amarahnya, ia menatap penuh dengki pada sosok hitam di antara pusaran angin gelap itu. Kibum berlari mendekati sasarannya, tepat ketika ia sudah berjarak sekitar satu meter, aliran listrik di tangannya bertambah besar dan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang magnetic berbalutkan gelombang-gelombang panas.

SLING!

Kibum menebaskan pedangnya pada makhluk itu beberapa kali, namun seolah tak bernyawa, serangannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi iblis terkutuk itu.

SLING!

"BRENGSEK! KELUAR DARI PUSARAN ANGINMU, SIALAN! HADAPI AKU SATU LAWAN SATU!" Kibum berteriak kalap dan berdecih sinis.

"IBLIS BUSUK! PENGECUT!" ejeknya menantang. Tak jauh dibelakangnya, Leeteuk dan yang lain tampak khawatir melihat kemarahan Kibum itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Kibum akan semarah itu hingga nekad membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kibum! Kibummie! Mundur! Jangan menghadapinya seorang diri seperti itu!" Leeteuk berseru memperingatkan. Tapi Kibum seolah tak peduli dan tetap berdiri kokoh di posisinya. Ia mendongak, menantang makhluk di depannya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak takut padamu! Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dari keluarganya! Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dariku! Jangan harap kau bisa menang melawan kami! Kau, hanya makhluk busuk yang bahkan Tuhan pun sangat membencimu. Kau tidak punya cinta dan Kyuhyun tidak pantas untuk hidup di bawah kendalimu! TIDAK PANTAS DAN TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Kibum mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menebas iblis itu lagi.

"KIBUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MUNDUR!" Tapi teriakan Leeteuk di ujung sana membuat gerakannya terhenti di udara.

Leeteuk berdiri gusar di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Kibum yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya takut. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan satupun adiknya terluka.

"Kibummie, hyung mohon. Mundurlah!" Leeteuk mulai putus asa. Sementara Kibum, ia berpaling dengan matanya yang berkilat merah. Pertanda kalau ia sudah berubah ke wujud aslinya.

'Jangan halangi aku, hyung. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum iblis terkutuk ini musnah di tanganku.' Kibum menggeram menampakkan taringnya yang mulai tumbuh.

'Tidak, Bummie. Kita sudah rundingkan ini sebelumnya. Kita hadapi bersama dan kita menang. Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Hyung mohon… Hyung akan mati kalau kau sampai terluka.' Kibum melebarkan matanya, mulai merasa goyah sebelum akhirnya menurunkan bahu yang tegang dan mundur perlahan.

'Maafkan aku, hyung.' Leeteuk tersenyum hangat tanpa Kibum ketahui.

"Tenanglah, Bummie. Kita hadapi bersama." Begitu Kibum sampai ke barisan awal, Sungmin memberinya tepukan di bahu, mengingatkannya bahwa mereka ada bersamanya. Kibum harus ingat kalau ia tidak pernah sendiri dan ia akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

'Jangan ada yang lengah.' Leeteuk berkata tenang dari belakang, mengingatkan mereka bahwa emosi sekecil apapun bisa merusak semua rencana yang sudah mereka susun sebelumnya.

'Kita punya taktik di sini. Tenangkan diri kalian dan aku akan mengatakan rencananya. Sungmin, proteksi pikiran kita semua. Pastikan iblis itu tidak mendapatkan satu katapun yang kita ucapkan.' Sungmin mengangguk, mulai mengunci pikiran saudara-saudaranya satu persatu dari pengaruh luar. Siapapun di luar kelompok mereka yang memiliki kemampuan mind-reading tidak akan bisa mendengar atau membaca apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

'Safe.' Leeteuk menerima kode dari Sungmin setelah ia selesai dengan mind-protectionnya. Leeteuk mengangguk puas. Masih dengan mempertahankan fokusnya untuk menjaga gubuk Kyuhyun, ia mulai menjabarkan strategi perangnya.

'Kangin dan Kibum maju untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lucifer. Selagi kalian bertarung dengannya, aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bertukar tempat dengan Siwon agar bisa mengawasi kalian.' Kangin dan Kibum saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti.

'Kami mengerti, hyung.' Leeteuk tersenyum sebentar, setelahnya ia mengedarkan padangan ke sekeliling, mencari satu lagi adiknya yang ia perintahkan untuk bersembunyi di atas pohon. Ia ingin memastikan dulu kalau adiknya itu dalam keadaan baik dan setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia tersenyum sekali lagi lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Terdiam sebentar untuk memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang hingga ia akhirnya berteriak melalui telepati.

'Sekarang!'

Kangin memberikan kode pada Kibum untuk menyerang lebih dulu lalu mereka berdua berlari bersama-sama menuju sang iblis, Kibum dengan pedang listriknya dan Kangin dengan sebuah gada perak yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangan kanannya.

'Kibum, kau serang dari depan. Aku akan masuk dari belakang.' Kibum mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berpisah saat sudah tiba di depan pusaran angin iblis itu karena Kangin harus memutar untuk menyerang dari belakang.

WUSH!

SLING!

DUAGH!

Kibum mulai menebas berkali-kali pusaran angin yang melindungi iblis itu dengan pedang listriknya untuk membuka jalan.

DUAGH!

Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalamnya, ia melihat Kangin tengah mengayunkan gadanya ke arah sang iblis dengan kekuatan penuh, tampak sinar perak mulai muncul setiap kali ia berhasil mengenai sasaran. Kibum sempat kelihatan bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya Kangin bisa masuk secepat itu. Tapi akhirnya ia abaikan.

SLING!

Kibum menyusul dan memberikan serangan tambahan. Pedang birunya dapat terbagi menjadi dua untuk memudahkannya melancarkan serangan. Dan saat itu, sang iblis membalasnya dengan membuat pusaran angin semakin cepat, Kangin dan Kibum nyaris terseret kalau saja mereka tidak cepat untuk memasang pertahanan pada kaki mereka untuk berpijak dengan kuat.

"Pengecut!" Kibum meludahi tanah tempatnya berpijak. Ia berlari secepat kilat untuk kembali menyerang diikuti Kangin yang sudah melumuri gadanya dengan kekuatan pelengkap miliknya.

WUSH!

WUSH!

Tapi belum sempat mereka kembali menyerang, angin gelap itu mulai berputar lagi, semakin lama semakin kencang dan bergerak mendekati gubuk Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kangin dan Kibum harus berlari untuk mengimbanginya, mereka harus mencegah Lucifer mendekati gubuk itu.

Leeteuk sudah bertukar posisi dengan Siwon, sekarang ia lah yang ada di belakang gubuk, menyaksikan sendiri bagimana adik-adiknya melawan iblis itu. Dan saat pusaran angin itu semakin dekat, ia meremas tangannya, jika mereka lengah, mereka bisa saja terhempas dan perlindungan untuk Kyuhyun otomatis akan terlepas.

'Dongsaengdeul, pijaklah tanah sekuat tenaga kalian, jangan sampai bergeser sesentipun. Kecuali untuk Sungmin dan Hangeng yang nanti akan ikut menyerang bila ku beri kode. Tetap fokus.'

'Arraseo, hyung.'

DRAK!

Mereka semua serempak mengencangkan pijakan mereka. Leeteuk merapalkan berulang kali mantra pelindungnya agar tidak tertembus iblis itu bagaimanapun caranya. Sama seperti Leeteuk, Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan matanya juga sudah ikut memerah. Yesung yang berada di atap gubuk membangun pertahanan dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mungkin memiliki pijakan yang tetap di antara tumpukan jerami.

"Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah, huh? Hahaha!" Lucifer yang bersembunyi di dalam pusaran anginnya berkata meremahkan kemudian tertawa. Mata hitamnya menatap Leeteuk yang berdiri membelakangi gubuk, menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Sungguh, yang sedang kalian lakukan ini hanya sia-sia. Meskipun kalian melenyapkanku hingga menjadi debu, Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi iblis." Katanya setengah berbisik. Leeteuk menggertakkan giginya.

"DIAM KAU! JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG DENGANKU! SEBAIKNYA KAU BERSIAP-SIAP UNTUK MENGHADAPI KEMATIANMU SENDIRI, BEDEBAH!"

"Hahaha!"

.

.

.

"Heechul hyung, bisakah kita meminta bantuan pada Alpha? Tidak bisakah dia membantu kita?" Donghae mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia begitu takut sekarang. Sosok iblis yang mereka benci benar-benar terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Sungguh mengerikan. Sementara Heechul yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di depannya.

Seandainya bisa, ia pun ingin pergi dan meminta Alpha untuk membantu mereka, setidaknya mengirimkan bala bantuan untuk menolong mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, bahkan untuk keluar dari tempat ini saja ia sudah gentar. Ia ingin membantu Leeteuk di sana, tapi ia bukanlah seorang vampire petarung, kekuatannya tidak akan berguna di sana sama seperti Donghae. Mereka berdua selalu saja menjadi orang yang bersembunyi di belakang layar.

Heechul ingin bertanya pada Leeteuk apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu, tapi setelah mendengar Pemimpin klan mereka itu berteriak murka seperti tadi, ia merasa nyalinya hanya sebesar biji sesawi. Sungguh tidak berguna. Heechul menghela nafas lelah.

"Donghae, beritahu aku jika ada perkembangan. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar." Donghae mengangguk patuh. Heechul mulai beranjak menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh dari mereka untuk kemudian merebahkan diri. Ia berbalik membelakangi Donghae yang masih memperhatikannya dan menutup mata.

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris 4 jam mereka bertarung, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari kedua kubu akan menyerah. Bahkan pertarungan semakin memanas mendekati petang. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, gerhana bulan merah akan muncul. Gerhana yang dikutuk oleh bangsa manusia, saat dimana iblis dari neraka terdalam bangkit dan merasuk ke dalam sebuah tubuh yang telah terpilih.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya melawanku, serahkan saja adik kalian itu dan masalah selesai. Aku tidak akan kalah karena saat gerhana bulan merah, kekuatanku akan bertambah berlipat-lipat ganda, tidak akan sebanding dengan kalian."

SLAP!

Iblis itu menyeringai. Kini ia sudah tidak lagi berlindung di dalam pusaran angin topannya. Ia telah memperlihatkan wujudnya yang asli dengan dua sayap hitam lebar tertancap di punggungnya. Ia melayang di udara dan menatap remeh pada ke 10 Cho bersaudara. Tapi Kibum yang berada di barisan paling depan membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai licik yang diam-diam ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir dengan kau berkata seperti itu akan membuat kami takut? Cih! Kami tidak akan menyerah. Menyerah adalah pilihan terakhir dalam hidup kami." Kibum berdecih sinis membuat Iblis itu terkekeh.

"Keberanianmu boleh juga, bocah. Kalau begitu, mari kita buat kalian semua mengambil pilihan terakhir dalam hidup kalian." Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Kibum mengerlingkan matanya, ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Leeteuk untuk menanyakan langkah selanjutnya. Sementara Leeteuk berbicara, ia melempar tatapan jijik pada makhluk di hadapannya. Sosok bersayap hitam itu benar-benar tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari hidup Kyuhyun.

'Kibummie! Kibummie! Kau dengar aku?' Kibum kembali tersadar dari kemarahannya saat Leeteuk di seberang sana mulai khawatir.

'Aku mendengarmu, hyung. Lanjutkan saja rencananya.' Leeteuk berdecak mendengar jawaban itu, jangan bilang ia tidak tahu apa yang Kibum pikirkan di sana, ia bisa mendengar semuanya.

'Kau akan menyerang lebih dulu bersama Kangin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, buat dia menjadi sangat sibuk dengan kalian. Lalu saat perhatian iblis itu berhasil teralihkan, Sungmin akan memancingnya untuk melihat ke arah Hangeng. Pada saat itu Hangeng akan segera melumpuhkan sarafnya. Tapi, aku yakin Hangeng tidak akan sanggup melakukan hanya dengan kekuatannya sendiri, maka kau bantulah dia dengan kekuatanmu. Arrayo?' Kibum mengangguk paham.

'Arraseo.'

.

.

.

Di saat situasi masih terus memanas, tak jauh dari tempat itu, di antara rimbunnya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, ada sosok lain yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan. Sosok dengan mata berwarna coklat redup itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang asing yang dijumpai oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum di sekolah, pemilik aroma percampuran antara azalea dan sakura. Tepat di salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersemat sebuah senyum miring yang menunjukkan betapa ia sangat tertarik dengan pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung seru itu.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana kubu Cho bersaudara memberikan serangan bertubi-tubu pada sosok iblis di antara mereka. Ia sedikit terpana melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Kibum, ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Dan dalam benaknya, ia sedang mengira-ngira kekuatan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh magnae terkecil clan itu, melihat betapa istimewa kekuatan kakak termudanya.

'Hahh… benar-benar pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Lucifer, bagaimana mungkin kau melawan anak-anak kecil itu?' batinnya, ia menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya ia datang ke tempat itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia datang karena memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari apapun yang berniat menganggunya, termasuk Lucifer. Tapi sepertinya ia akan memilih untuk menunggu saja.

.

.

.

SLING!

Kibum mengibaskan kembali pedangnya ke arah sang iblis, ia tidak putus asa meskipun serangannya selalu dapat di halau dengan mudah. Ia tidak terlalu khawatir dengan itu karena posisinya di sini hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian.

'Kibummie, perlahan saja!' Leeteuk memberi instruksi lain saat rencana selanjutnya sudah mendekati waktu yang pas. Kibum menurut, ia mulai mengurangi frekuensi serangannya perlahan-lahan dan Kangin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Leeteuk tampak sedang memperhatikan langit yang mulai menggelap, ternyata mereka benar-benar berjuang nyaris seharian penuh dan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi hingga gerhana bulan muncul dan membuat Lucifer menjadi semakin kuat tak terkalahkan. Ia menghela nafas, mau tak mau mereka harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin sebelum hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

'Sungmin! Lakukan sekarang.' Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sang iblis, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengontrol pikiran makhluk terkutuk itu. Saat Sungmin meemancing pikiran Lucifer, Kibum memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke arah Hangeng untuk membagi energinya.

TAP!

Sungmin berhasil membuat Lucifer mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hangeng yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda di sebelah kanan sosok itu. Tepat ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang, Hangeng segera mengunci Lucifer dalam tatapannya. Iblis itu sempat terbelalak panik saat ia mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kepakan sayapnya. Gerakannya menjadi kaku dan perlahan mulai memberat hingga sulit untuk digerakkan.

'Sial! Paralyzing nerve. Mereka benar-benar berbahaya.' Lucifer membatin kesal. Ia tidak menyangka, para tetua Vampire itu juga menciptakan seorang pengendali saraf.

"Arrgghhh!" Lucifer menggeram marah saat tubuhnya menjadi sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan dan dan ia kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya. Ia lantas menatap bengis pada Hangeng saat ia terjatuh karena sayapnya tidak lagi berfungsi.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan saudara-saudaraku, iblis busuk! Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang kau yang berlutut di hadapan kami semua." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk sudah berdiri di depan sang iblis. Ia memang tersenyum, tapi dalam sekali lihat siapapun tahu kalau di balik senyum itu ada sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Leeteuk kemudian mengacungkan tangannya di udara dengan gerakan memutar, perlahan sebuah sinar kemerahan keluar dari sana dan sebuah belati perak muncul secara ajaib. Ia menyeringai begitu belati itu sudah ada di tangannya. Berkilat tajam dan berbahaya.

"Ya! Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu. Ini akan menjadi pilihan sebenarnya, terserah kau mau menerimanya atau menolaknya." Sungmin dan yang lain yang memang berada tak jauh dari posisi Leeteuk saat itu di buat merinding melihat seringaian yang tercetak jelas di salah satu sudut bibir Leeteuk. Benar-benar jauh dari sosok hyung yang mereka kenal selama ini.

Sementara makhluk yang telah jatuh tersungkur itu kini membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap cemas pada langit yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan gerhana bulan. Ia butuh kekuatannya untuk lepas dari belenggu ini dan menghabisi Cho bersudara sebelum mereka yang lebih dulu memusnahkannya. Ia masih memiliki kepentingan dengan Cho bungsu yang akan segera menjadi penggantinya.

"Tenang saja, tuan malaikat kegelapan yang terhormat. Kita akan segera mengakhiri semua ini sebelum gerhana bulan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk membuang-buang tenagamu lagi. Hemat saja untuk pertemuan kita dimasa yang akan datang… Hihi atau tidak sama sekali." Makhluk itu memutar matanya, ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi orang-orang ini.

"Tapi masih ada pilihan lain. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak musnah, ya itupun jika kau memang masih menginginkan eksistensimu di dunia ini. Nah, sekarang silahkan memilih, pilihan ada di tanganmu. Pilih antara aku akan melepasmu, tapi jangan pernah mengganggu Kyuhyun, entah untuk alasan apapun itu. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan bangsa kami lagi, jauhi Kyuhyun dan carilah keturunanmu yang lain. Atau memilih untuk musnah di tanganku dan saudara-saudaraku." Leeteuk menggidikkan bahunya yang tertutup jubah, pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia menatap sang iblis dengan pandangan lucu, kemudian tertawa saat makhluk itu menghela nafas.

"Kau lebih pilih untuk kulepaskan, eoh? Baiklah. Tapi tinggalkan Kyuhyun bersama kami. Jika sekali lagi kami mendapati Kyuhyun mendapat serangan, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencarimu dan memusnahkanmu. Tidak ada dispensasi untuk itu. Dan asal kau tahu, kami bisa saja melumpuhkanmu dengan mudah, tidak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu itu."

SLASH!

"Akh!" Hangeng melepas kunciannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Lucifer merasakan kesakitan luar biasa pada sarafnya yang seperti di tekan dan tertarik paksa. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri perlahan-lahan karena sepasang sayapnya masih terlalu lemah untuk digunakan. Benar-benar peralihan yang mengerikan, energinya seolah terserap habis hingga tak bersisa. Memang tidak salah para tetua vampire itu memilih mereka untuk menjadi klan kecil terkuat, mereka bahkan bisa mengalahkannya yang adalah penguasa neraka.

Lucifer menatap Leeteuk sekali lagi, bola matanya yang berwarna hitam sama sekali tidak terbaca. Tapi Leeteuk tahu apa yang ada di pikiran makhluk itu dan ia juga paham seratus persen dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Meskipun adik-adiknya mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan keputusannya ini, tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka semua termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin akan melepaskan Kyuhyun dan tidak akan mengambilnya dari kalian. Tapi, kutukan yang ada padanya tidak akan pernah hilang. Darah iblis itu, dia akan tetap memilikinya sampai dia sendiri lenyap dari dunia ini. Tunggu dan lihat saja saat gerhana bulan merah muncul tidak lama lagi."

SRET!

Dalam sekejab, setelah berhasil memulihkan sedikit kekuatannya, makhluk itu akhirnya pergi menjauh dan menghilang dalam satu kerjaban mata. Leeteuk yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya memandang ke arah langit dimana sosok iblis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah bebas sekarang.' batinnya merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap satu per satu adiknya yang juga ikut mengulas senyum lega. Secara beruntun, mereka melepas kekuatannya dan kembali menjadi seperti semula. Leeteuk yang pertama kali memutuskan mantranya pada gubuk Kyuhyun, diikuti Siwon yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berdiri tegang. Yesung, Shindong dan Eunhyuk juga sudah melepas tamengnya. Kini gubuk itu sudah kembali redup tanpa seberkas cahaya pun melingkupinya. Sungmin baru akan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun di gubuk saat sebuah jeritan terdengar.

"AARGGHHHHH!"

Semua orang membeku dan saling berpandangan. Langit perlahan mulai berubah menjadi merah dan mereka merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada magnae mereka.

"Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 8 is up! Makasih buat yang udah review dan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ff ini haha... Keep RnR ya!**

 **Oh iya, ada reader yg blg pernah baca ff kyk gini tp lupa krna udh lama. Mau klarifikasi aja kalau ini ff murni buatan diriku sendiri nyahaha kalaupun ada kesamaan itu gak disengaja ya ^^**

 **Saranghae~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leeteuk yang pertama kali sadar langsung berlari menuju gubuk. Tepat ketika ia ingin menerobos masuk dan mendobrak pintu, sebuah cahaya biru pekat muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terpental.

"HYUNG!" Kangin dan yang lain sontak berteriak mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk. Tapi pria yang identik dengan senyum malaikatnya itu hanya meringis sebentar kemudian berdiri lagi dan melempar tatapan aneh pada gubuk itu.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Sungmin mendekat dan bertanya pada hyung tertuanya itu. Tapi Leeteuk tidak menjawab dan hanya diam dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah pada bangunan reot di depannya. Bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya cahaya itu dan mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menembusnya. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mencoba masuk lagi." Katanya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Leeteuk berjalan perlahan, nafasnya terdengar pendek-pendek tanda ia sudah memasang posisi siaga kalau-kalau ia kembali terpental seperti tadi. Saat jaraknya dengan gubuk itu semakin dekat, sekitar 2 meter, Leeteuk merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tubuhnya seperti terpapar hawa panas, sangat menyengat namun ia menolak untuk mundur.

Tangan Leeteuk mengepal menahan panas dan bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Semua saudaranya melihat itu dan mulai khawatir tapi mereka tidak mencoba untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Leeteuk. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi Kibum menyadari satu hal, sontak ia menjadi sangat panik.

"LEETEUK HYUNG, MUNDUR! HAWA PANASNYA BISA MEMBUATMU MENJADI DEBU!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan hendak menyentuhnya, namun ia tiba-tiba meringis karena sesuatu seperti membakar tangannya dan ia menyadari rasa panas itu berasal dari mana. Ia menatap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Bum-ah? Mengapa kau sangat panas?" tanyanya yang seketika mendapatkan seluruh atensi Kibum yang sedang dilanda panik.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Hanya cegah Leeteuk hyung semakin mendekati gubuk! Dia bisa terbakar!" Wajah Kibum memerah. Melihat dan mendengar itu, reflex Siwon berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Leeteuk dan ia langsung mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Kibum setelah merasakannya sendiri.

"Hyung! Berhenti di sana!" Siwon menahan tangan Leeteuk, mencegahnya untuk terus berjalan dan berhasil. Hyung tertuanya itu berbalik dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan lelah. siwon tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kita akan pikirkan caranya, hyung." Ujarnya yang membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas menyerah lalu ikut berjalan kembali menjauhi gubuk Kyuhyun. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis, bahkan untuk melihat dengan benar pun ia sudah tidak sanggup, semuanya terasa berbayang dan beruntunglah sebelum ia jatuh menghantam bumi, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya pada Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Argghhhh!"

BRAK!

Donghae terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar teriakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba dan suara bantingan benda yang ia yakin pasti hyungnya itu jugalah penyebabnya.

"Hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Heechul hyung?" Donghae dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Heechul yang terus menjambak rambutnya dan menendang-nendang ke segala arah sampai membuat beberapa buku milik Kibum di atas meja jatuh berserakan.

"Arrrrggghhhh! Sakit! Berhenti!" Jeritan Heechul semakin parah dan Donghae masih linglung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik dan menahan kedua tangan Heechul ke belakang agar tidak menjambaki rambutnya lagi.

"Chullie hyung, tenanglah… Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja… Percaya padaku." Bisiknya lembut dan berulang-ulang. Sesekali ia akan menepuk bahu Heechul untuk membuatnya kembali tenang dan akhirnya berhasil ketika hyung cantiknya itu terduduk lemas di lantai. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan berantakan.

"Hae-ya…"

"Ne, hyung?" Donghae menatap Heechul teduh. Berusaha memberikan seluruh atensinya pada hyung tertua kedua di keluarganya itu tapi disambut dengan senyum redup setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat terakhir kali?" Awalnya Donghae bingung dengan pertanyaan Heechul itu, namun akhirnya ia mengerti. Dengan tersenyum ia menjawab.

"Kita berhasil, Chullie hyung! Iblis itu pergi dan dia tidak akan mengambil Kyuhyunnie dari kita!" Tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Itu membuat Donghae berkali-kali lipat lebih bingung lagi bahkan ia tidak melihat ada kedutan kecil di wajah hyungnya itu, barangkali sedang bercanda dengan membuat wajah seolah tidak senang sebelum akhirnya berteriak girang.

"Hyung…" Heechul menunduk, mengerat kedua tangannya berharap mereka akan berhenti bergetar sebelum Donghae melihat, namun ternyata pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya.

"Chullie hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau mendapat penglihatan lagi? Karena itu kau berteriak histeris seperti tadi? Katakan padaku, hyung. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat?" Donghae tidak lagi sesabar tadi, kali ini ia dengan nekad mengguncang bahu hyungnya itu, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku…" Heechul kebingungan untuk mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya dan Donghae akhirnya menjadi kesal.

"Kita ke sana sekarang."

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita bahkan tidak bisa masuk. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun di dalam sana." Siwon meremas-remas tangannya. Ia cemas setengah mati, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan saudaranya yang lain termasuk Leeteuk sama buntunya.

"Apa kita harus meminta bantuan Alpha lagi, hyung? Aku akan pergi kalau memang harus." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya dan Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menjawab. Pria paling tua di klan itu tampak sedang berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar ditengah proses pemulihan tenaganya, setidaknya ia harus bisa mendapatkan cara untuk bisa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk meregangkan bahunya yang terasa kaku setelah Ryeowook selasai menyalurkan energy positifnya, rasa panas yang tadi sempat menjalari tubuhnya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kakinya di tanah, ia mencoba untuk berpikir lebih lebih keras lagi. Sesekali ia melirik Kibum yang sepertinya masih berjuang sendiri untuk mengatasi hawa panas yang terserap oleh kekuatannya. Kasihan sekali karena tidak ada yang bisa membantunya bahkan Ryeowook sekalipun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum, Wonnie?" tanyanya pada Siwon yang dibalas helaan nafas. Sepertinya bukan kabar baik.

"Kekuatan Kibum yang bersumber dari energi panas menyatu dengan hawa dari sinar magis itu. Panasnya terserap otomatis ke dalam tubuh Kibum tapi seperti dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri, hyung." Jelas Siwon. Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia berganti menatap ke arah Eunhyuk, adiknya yang memiliki gummy smile itu tersenyum begitu lebar, mungkin mencoba untuk menenangkannya meskipun tanpa menggunakan kata mata ahli ia masih bisa menangkap kesedihan dibalik mata kecil itu. Leeteuk membalas senyumnya tak kalah hangat dan saat itu juga ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Cepat panggil Donghae kemari!" Titahnya pada siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya dan Sungmin dengan cepat tanggap segera berdiri hendak melakukan teleportasi. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berpindah tempat, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kami di sini, hyung." Donghae ada di sana bersama Heechul yang pucat pasi. Semua orang terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba dan juga keadaan Heechul yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

SRETT!

"Heechullie, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae dan Heechul, berdiri tepat di hadapan pria yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari darinya itu.

"Chullie hyung melihat sesuatu, Teuk hyung. Aku membawanya kemari karena kupikir itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk dan sepertinya memang benar." Donghae mengamati sekeliling, semua saudaranya tampak letih dan juga panik, terliebih Kibum yang mengasingkan diri dengan kulit yang memerah parah. Kemudian pandangannya berhenti di gubuk, ia melihat ada cahaya biru gelap yang keluar dari sana, cahaya yang sama dengan yang waktu itu pernah keluar dari tanda sulur Kyuhyun. Donghae terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Bukankah Lucifer sudah pergi dan berjanji tidak akan mengambil Kyuhyun dari kita? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kibum?" Leeteuk menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Aku melupakan satu hal, Hae-ya. Ternyata, darah iblis itu akan tetap ada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun meskipun Lucifer sudah tak menginginkannya lagi." Donghae terkejut. Ia ingin berpikir skeptik dan ia akhirnya mencoba untuk berbalik mendekati Kibum, tapi Leeteuk langsung mencegah.

"Jangan. Kau akan terbakar." Katanya sedih yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghae semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan Heechul mendadak jatuh terduduk di tanah seolah ia baru saja kehilangan rohnya. Sungmin segera menghampiri hyung tertua keduanya itu dan membawanya untuk duduk di dekat pohon tempat Ryeowook bersembunyi agar adiknya itu bisa menolong Heechul.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

"Kita semua yang ada di tempat ini tidak mengerti, Hae-ya. Gerhana bulan merah sudah muncul, Kyuhyun ternyata masih bisa berubah karena darah iblis itu masih tetap ada dalam tubuhnya, saat aku ingin masuk ke dalam gubuk ada cahaya biru yang keluar, aku terpental, saat aku akan mencoba lagi, terasa seperti ada hawa panas yang menerpaku, itu sangat panas, dan ternyata kekuatan Kibum menyatu dengan hawa itu karena sama-sama berasal dari energy panas, tubuh Kibum dengan otomatis menyerapnya dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, itulah sebabnya mengapa kulit anak itu sekarang berubah menjadi sangat merah. Sekarang katakan padaku, bisakah kau membantu kami dengan membuat kita semua bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun di dalam sana?" Donghae terdiam mendengar Leeteuk berbicara sedemikian panjang padanya. Mungkin orang lain yang mendengar akan berpikir kalau Leeteuk sedang kesal, tapi Donghae tahu Leeteuk tidak begitu.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya mantap, membuahkan sebuah senyum malaikat dari Leeteuk.

"ARRGGHHHHHHHH!"

Baru saja Leeteuk dan yang lain ingin mengobarkan semangat lagi, jeritan penuh kesakitan dari Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang terdengar bersamaan membuat semua kembali dilanda panik. Mereka sontak berhambur mengelilingi Heechul yang berada dalam pangkuan Ryeowook yang ternyata sedang menangis, entah bagaimana ceritanya eternal magnae mereka itu berhasil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Heechul tampak sangat menderita, kelopak matanya terlihat menghitam, ia bahkan kehilangan aura cantik yang selalu ia banggakan selama ini. Leeteuk menatap penuh rasa sakit, banyak sekali yang mereka korbankan, bahkan Kibum juga belum kembali normal sampai sekarang.

"Chulllie-ah… Semengerikan apapun penglihatan yang kau dapat, jangan pernah takut karena kami semua masih ada di sini. Jika ada yang harus menderita, maka kita semua akan menanggungnya bersama. Tidak ada yang berdiri sendiri di sini, buka matamu dan tatap kami satu persatu, semua orang ada di sekitarmu. Jangan takut…" Pada akhirnya Leeteuk juga ikut meneteskan air mata pertamanya. Ia sudah sekuat tenaga menekan rasa sesak yang merambati dadanya, tapi ternyata ia masih gagal.

"Katakan padaku kalau kalian semua yang ada di tempat ini masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Katakan padaku jika kalian rela, meskipun harus bertaruh nyawa demi menyelamatkan saudara yang masih kalian miliki. Katakan padaku, apapun itu yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kita semua yang ada di sini, masih berada dalam satu lingkaran yang sama." Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergandengan tangan, mencoba untuk saling menguatkan.

"Kami masih dan akan tetap di sini, Teuk hyung." Jawab mereka tegas.

"Ya, kami juga." Siwon, Ryeowook, Shindong dan Yesung mengangguk mantap. Kangin, Hangeng dan Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Begitupun denganku, hyung." Leeteuk sontak mengusap air matanya yang kembali jatuh begitu melihat Kibum berjalan terseok mendekati mereka, meskipun tetap bersikeras untuk menjaga jarak. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Melihat Kibum yang begitu tegar menahan deritanya, yang Leeteuk tahu sangat tidak mudah, ia merasa ingin mengutuk siapa pun yang membuat mereka harus merasakan hal semenyakitkan ini.

SRETT!

"Aku masih sanggup untuk berjuang, meskipun aku akan mati perlahan karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku akan tetap mencoba sekuat tenaga agar selalu ada untuk kalian." Heechul tersenyum lirih, Leeteuk bisa melihat semangat di sana.

"Baiklah. Ayo berjuang sekali lagi."

.

.

.

Marcus duduk dengan tenang di belakang semak-semak sambil mengamati kegiatan para Cho bersaudara yang menurutnya sangat dramatis tapi juga menyentuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia meliaht orang-orang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain. Mereka bukan sedarah, tentu saja. Tapi rasa cinta dan saling memiliki yang ada dalam diri mereka membuat mereka kuat. Marcus tersenyum.

"Aku akan melihat apakah perjuangan mereka ini akan membuahkan hasil." Gumamnya.

Keberadaan Marcus yang tidak terlalu mencolok, membuatnya bebas untuk melakukan apapun. Tadinya ia berpikir akan menginterupsi kelompok vampire itu ketika mereka tengah dilanda kebingungan, tapi saat ia melihat Kibum yang mendadak jadi begitu unik di matanya karena warna kulitnya yang memerah, ia berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dan ia tidak menyesal akan keputusan itu. Buktinya, Leeteuk sudah berhasil membawa kembali semangat ke-11 saudaranya untuk berjuang lagi, termasuk Heechul yang sepertinya sangat lemah.

Sambil mengamati jam tangannya dan langit secara bergantian, Marcus menghela nafas. "Tinggal sebentar lagi." Bisiknya pada angin.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, berkumpul di bawah pohon itu." Leeteuk menujuk pohon yang tadi sempat digunakan Ryeowook untuk bersembunyi. Posisinya yang tepat menghadap gubuk, membuat Leeteuk berpikir itu adalah spot yang paling tepat.

"Kibummie, apa kau masih sanggup? Aku bisa meminta Hangeng dan Kangin untuk meminta ramuan pada Alpha." Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum pada Leeteuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya fokus pada rencana selanjutnya." Jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan Leeteuk kalau keadaannya tidak akan menjadi masalah. Dan Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Pertama, kita harus melihat keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam sana agar kita bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Hae-ya, masalah ini kuserahkan padamu." Donghae mengangguk paham. Saat semua duduk melingkar, ia mengambil posisi tepat di tengah dengan sebuah wadah besar berisi air yang entah didapat dari mana sebagai media untuk melihat ke dalam gubuk.

Donghae memfokuskan pikirannya dan perlahan-lahan, air dalam wadah itu berputar teratur hingga lambat-laun mulai terlihat gambaran dalam gubuk. Suasana di dalam gubuk begitu abstrak karena penuh dengan cahaya biru gelap. Mereka kesulitan untuk menangkap sosok Kyuhyun meskipun Donghae telah berusaha mencapai batas fokusnya.

"Mengapa hanya terlihat bayangan samar-samar begini?" Shindong mengucek matanya yang sedikit terasa sakit karena terlalu dipaksakan melotot.

"Hae-ya, apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan agar terlihat sedikit lebih jelas?" Leeteuk mulai cemas, kalau seperti ini ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun di dalam sana dan itu sama saja seperti sebelum mereka bisa melihat ke dalam gubuk.

"Tidak ada, hyung." Donghae menunduk sedih. Leeteuk menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Donghae pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya menenangkan. Sementara yang lain sibuk berdebat karena tidak bisa melihat apapun, entah mengapa Siwon malah sangat berkonsentrasi melihat dengan bayangan samar itu. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang muncul. Dan memang benar, saat Donghae membidik dengan tidak fokus karena yang lain masih banyak yang mengeluh, tanpa sengaja Siwon melihat bayangan dua titik berwarna merah yang kalau dipikir-pikir bentuknya mirip seperti…

"ASTAGA! ITU KYUHYUN!" Siwon refleks berteriak begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu. Itu adalah sepasang mata dan sepertinya milik Kyuhyun karena tidak ada siapapun selain anak itu di dalam gubuk.

"Leeteuk Hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Mengapa matanya menjadi merah begitu?" Ryeowook merangkak mendekati wadah air Donghae untuk melihat lebih dekat dan beberapa kali melihat bayangan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa ngeri sendiri.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh di sini." Tiba-tiba Heechul menginterupsi, membuat Leeteuk dan yang lain menatap tidak mengerti padanya.

"Apanya yang aneh, Chullie hyung?" Kangin bertanya mewakili yang lain. Dan Heechul menanggapinya dengan semakin mengerutkan dahi. Ia kemudian melempar tatapan ganjil pada Leeteuk yang hanya diam, menunggu dengan tenang.

"Menurut penglihatan yang ku dapat sebelumnya. Mata Kyuhyun harusnya berwarna hitam seperti Lucifer. Bukan merah menyala seperti ini. Itu adalah warna mata Kyuhyun sebagai vampire, sama seperti kita dan kalau ternyata dia memang tetap berubah menjadi iblis, harusnya warna bolah matanya juga ikut berubah. Tapi mengapa yang terlihat sekarang ini justru berbeda?" Tukasnya.

Perkataan Heechul itu memaksa semua orang untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya menghasilkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang tidak masuk akal. Terlebih saat Hangeng berkata dengan gamblang bahwa mungkin saja jiwa vampire Kyuhyun tengah memberontak untuk menolak jiwa iblisnya, sehingga untuk beberapa momen yang terlihat hanyalah mata merahnya tapi ada momen saat mata Kyuhyun menjadi hitam juga hanya saja tidak terlihat karena cahaya yang gelap.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sanggah Shindong tidak setuju. Ia lebih suka spekulasinya sendiri karena menurutnya mungkin saja kesalahannya ada pada Heechul, mungkin Heechul tidak melihat mata Kyuhyun dengan benar jadinya ia berpikir itu berwarna hitam padahal memang berwarna merah seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi kurasa Han gege ada benarnya, Teuk hyung." Kali ini Kibum lah yang menimpali. Ia setuju karena ia juga berpikir demikian dan Leeteuk juga sepertinya sependapat, hanya saja mereka belum terlalu yakin, segala hal mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak sekalipun bisa saja terjadi di sini.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Berdiam diri sampai gerhana bulan merah lewat? Sampai Kyuhyun keluar sendiri dan menampakkan wujudnya iblisnya pada kita? Ayolah, ini hanya membuang-buang waktu." Kangin memang kurang ajar. Setidaknya itulah julukan yang Heechul berikan padanya. Tapi yang ia katakan itu memang benar. Akhirnya Leeteuk mengalah dan kembali memberi komando.

"Seberapa banyak energi yang kita miliki?" Tanyanya.

"Aku merasa masih full, hyung. Tadi memang melelahkan tapi kita istirahat cukup lama jadi aku siap kapan pun." Ryeowook menjawab.

"Aku juga."

"Benar."

"Kita semua masih kuat, Teuk-ah." Heechul menepuk bahu Leeteuk yang dihadiahi senyuman oleh sang empunya.

"Baiklah. Rencana kedua, kita butuh seseorang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. Kita harus menariknya keluar dari dalam gubuk itu sebelum gerhana ini selesai." Eunhyuk mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah? Kau punya ide?"

"Kita bisa telepati, hyung!" Leeteuk berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, kita memproteksi pikiran Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Telepati tidak akan berhasil padanya untuk saat ini." Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Ah, hyung! Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kita bisa mencobanya." Kibum berbicara lagi dari sisi di luar lingkaran. Masalahnya dengan aura panas itu belum juga selesai tapi sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengatasinya perlahan-lahan. Leeteuk mengangguk mempersilahkannya untuk berbicara.

"Sungmin hyung bisa membantu kita. Dia bisa mengendalikan pikiran Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari gubuk, mengapa menurutku ini patut untuk dicoba karena kupikir sejak awal tepatnya sejak pagi tadi Sungmin hyung lah yang memegang kendali pikirannya dan kita bisa memanfaatkan itu. Tapi satu yang harus diingat, jangan coba-coba untuk melepas kuncian pikirannya, karena kalau sempat terlepas kita tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengikatnya." Perlahan senyum terkembang di wajah Leeteuk dan yang lain. Memang tidak salah mereka memberi Kibum julukan si jenius yang pendiam.

"Baiklah, mari lihat dan buktikan. Sungmin-ah, lakukan sekarang." Sungmin yang masih bingung sempat terdiam, namun tatapan mata Leeteuk yang menyorot tegas dan penuh kepercayaan segera menyadarkannya dan dengan sigap ia bergerak sesuai perintah pemimpin klan mereka itu, sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada waktu yang terbuang.

Sungmin duduk di tengah lingkaran menggantikan posisi Donghae, di belakangnya ada Siwon yang akan menjadi sumber energi tambahan kalau-kalau energi yang dimilikinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menjangkau Kyuhyun. Siwon ada di sana untuk menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya diisi oleh Kibum karena anak itu sedang tidak boleh tersentuh oleh siapapun sekarang.

"Aku mulai." Sungmin mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, matanya ia fokuskan pada wadah air milik Donghae yang masih memperlihatkan suasana dalam gubuk. Donghae berusaha untuk mencari-cari posisi Kyuhyun untuk memudahkan Sungmin mencoba peruntungannya.

Terlihat.

Mata merah itu bergerak liar ke segela arah. Tampak kacau dan tidak fokus sebelum kemudian berhenti pada satu titik yang jika dilihat dari sudut pandang para Cho bersaudara di luar sana, mata Kyuhyun itu tepat memandang ke arah mereka dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mencoba untuk mengunci tatapannya dan mengontrol pikirannya. Sungmin pikir akan mudah, tapi ternyata tidak. Sinar magis yang menyelubungi tempat itu berusaha untuk memutus kontaknya, bahkan energi Sungmin nyaris lost karena diserap dengan brutal.

"Wonnie, bantu Sungmin." Untung saja Leeteuk menyadari kondisinya dan memerintahkan Siwon dengan cepat karena Sungmin memang tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan kode. Siwon lantas menyentuh punggung Sungmin untuk menyalurkan energinya. Proses penyaluran energi Siwon cukup lambat, tidak secepat Kibum. Namun, tampaknya tidak begitu mengganggu konsentrasi Sungmin terbukti dari seulas senyum yang tersemat di sudut bibir pria berwajah imut itu.

"Sedikit lagi." Bisiknya.

Mendengar Sungmin berkata seperti itu, secara otomatis yang lain beringsut mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas dan meskipun masih samar, namun cahaya merah dari mata Kyuhyun cukup untuk memperlihatkan mereka akan kemana bocah magnae mereka itu bergerak dalam pengaruh Sungmin. Dan hasilnya adalah…

"Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi." Tebak Kangin. Leeteuk yang juga menyadari itu cepat-cepat memberi instruksi agar yang lain bersiap membentuk formasi dan untuk kali ini, mereka akan menyingkirkan Kibum dulu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kibummie, bantulah hanya saat yang lain terdesak. Arraseo?" Dan Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Ia akan menurut saja karena ia sendiri tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Bagus. Kangin, bersiap di garis depan. Shindong, Hangeng ikuti Kangin. Sungmin dan Donghae tetaplah berada di belakang, Donghae awasi pergerakan Kyuhyun dan beritahu apa saja yang kau lihat pada Sungmin. Ryeowook, bawa Heechul ikut bersamamu ke atas pohon. Siwon tetap bagi kekuatanmu dan lindungi Sungmin juga Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Yesung bantu dari garis belakang bersama Kibum. Saat Kyuhyun keluar nanti aku akan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Kalian siap?"

"Kami siap, hyung!"

.

.

.

Marcus masih di sana. Masih memperhatikan bagaimana jalan cerita ini akan berakhir. Tadinya ia sendiri, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengannya namun sebenarnya sangat berbeda.

"Jadi… Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang di sini, otto-san? Sekumpulan Vampire itu atau takdir yang sedang bermain saat ini?" Marcus mengerutkan kening, ia melirik orang disebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak perlu bertanya kalau kau sendiri tahu jawabannya." Orang itu tertawa meremehkan kemudian melayangkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Marcus. Ia menggidikkan bahu acuh.

"Aku tahu kau sayang padanya, kenapa tidak pergi membantu?" Marcus mendengus.

"Lalu mati menggelikan di tangan si petir itu? Tidak, terima kasih." Sekali lagi tawa renyah sekaligus menjengkelkan menembus gendang telinganya dengan sangat menyebalkan. Marcus menghela nafas sebentar kemudian tanpa aba-aba segera bangkit berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari orang yang sudah mengacaukan pengintaiannya itu. Orang itu terlihat terkejut kemudian ikut berdiri dan berlari mengejar Marcus.

"Ya! Aku kan mengatakan apa yang menurutku benar. Kenapa kau marah? Ya! Otto-san!"

PLAK!

Marcus mendeplak kepala orang itu dengan cukup kuat dan ketika dibalas dengan pelototan ia kembali meradang dan baru akan melayangkan pukulan lagi sebelum sebuah energi tiba-tiba menghempaskan mereka berdua dengan kencang hingga tersungkur.

"Errgghhh…" Marcus meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya yang sempat menghantam tanah. Di tengah kesakitannya, mendadak ia ingat seseorang yang tadi bersamanya.

"Ken…" Marcus mencoba membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Ken berada tidak terlalu jauh darinya dengan keadaan yang hampir serupa. Merasa semua masih dalam kembali, Marcus menghela nafas lega sebelum kemudian ia kembali melotot begitu melihat Ken di bangunkan paksa oleh seseorang yang muncul entah darimana.

"Siapa kalian?"

DEG!

Marcus terkejut mendapati Kibum kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menarik kerah baju Ken hingga saudaranya itu tidak lagi menapak di tanah. Kibum si pemuda listrik yang mengerikan itu kini benar-benar ada di depan matanya.

"Kibum-ah, kami bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi tolong turunkan saudaraku." Marcus berhasil berdiri dengan tegak. Perlahan Kibum mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Ken kemudian menghempaskan pemuda itu kembali menghantam tanah.

"Kalian penyusup."

Marcus menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak. Aku punya alasan kenapa ada di sini, tapi percayalah kami bukan penyusup ya walaupun kami datang dengan menyusup." Marcus tersenyum aneh dan sesekali melirik Ken yang masih tidak berdaya di tanah.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya. Ia belum bisa percaya dengan kata-kata orang asing yang sering ia temui di sekolahnya itu tapi ia kemudian mengingat bahwa keluarganya sedang dalam kesulitan dan ia harus segera kembali untuk membantu mereka.

"Sampai semua ini berakhir, jangan pernah beranjak dari tempat ini atau aku akan mencari kalian sampai ke ujung bumi sekalipun."

SLAP!

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun sepertinya akan mengamuk!" Donghae berteriak memberitahu Leeteuk apa yang ia lihat lewat wadah airnya. Tidak sedetikpun ia mengalihkan pandangan dari air yang menampakkan keadaan dalam gubuk itu. Leeteuk yang mendengar kemudian berpikir dengan keras, ia pikir mereka mungkin akan kekurangan tenaga ditambah kondisi Kibum yang belum memungkinkan untuk membantu mereka, oh iya tiba-tiba ia ingat adiknya itu dan lantas mencari keberadaannya tapi tak menemukan dimanapun.

"Kibum-ah!" Panggilan Leeteuk membuat yang lain saling berpandangan bingung, butuh beberapa panggilan sebelum akhirnya Kibum memunculkan diri dengan keadaan seperti semula, tidak ada energy panas lagi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku di sini, hyung. Ada apa?" Leeteuk mengernyitkan kening, ingin bertanya tapi ia tahu waktunya sedang tidak tepat untuk menanyakan hal lain selain Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kemarilah dan ikut berjaga di depan bersama Kangin. Donghae bilang kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan keluar dalam keadaan marah dan itu tidak bagus mengingat kekuatan kita saat ini terbilang cukup minim." Kibum mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati posisi Kangin.

"Donghae, beritahu kami kapan Kyuhyun akan keluar." Leeteuk kembali memberi perintah yang diangguki dengan cepat oleh Donghae. Pemuda itu terlihat berkonsentrasi sebelum kemudian terlihat panik sama seperti Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"DIA KELUAR!"

BRAK!

"Teuk hyung. awas!"

SRET!

Kibum berlari cepat menarik Leeteuk sebelum pintu gubuk yang baru saja dihancurkan Kyuhyun berhasil mengenainya. Pemimpin klan Cho itu terlihat terkejut namun dengan cepat menenagkan dirinya.

"A-apa…"

Ryeowook yang bertengger di atas pohon bersama Heechul mencicit tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh matanya.

"H-heechul hyung, a-apa itu Kyuhyun kita?" Kyuhyun kecil mereka yang selama ini mereka sayangi dan selalu manjakan kini berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Itu seperti bukan Kyuhyun, yang selalu memakai baju keren dengan senyumnya yang tampan, itu bukan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidak punya sayap hitam sebesar itu dan tidak memiliki mata hitam yang menakutkan.

"H-heechul hyung—

"Diamlah, Wook. Diam dan tenanglah." Heechul memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ia akan melihat sosok ini cepat atau lambat. Tadinya memang mata Kyuhyun berwarna merah tapi aura iblis itu mungkin sudah menguasai dia sepenuhnya hingga sepasang mata yang biasanya terlihat sangat indah itu kini menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung tahu kau masih di sana!" Heechul, Ryeowook dan semua orang yang ada di sana mendengar Leeteuk mencoba untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berkomunikasi dan sosok mengerikan itu menanggapinya dengan geraman.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus berusaha untuk melawan darah iblis itu, arraseo! Kau lawan dari dalam dan kami akan membatu dari luar sini! Kami tidak pernah meninggalkanmu! Tidak ak—

CRASHH!

BRUK!

"LEETEUK HYUNG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe...**

 **The embezzler evil comeback lagi! Aduhh terlalu lama gk update jd kayanya udh banyak yg lupa deh sama ff ini. Hehehe mianhae... Ada sesuatu yg gk bisa ditinggal kemarin dan aku berusaha nyari waktu yg pas buat update lagi dan jadilah hari ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udh review, aku sayang kalian dan aku gk bermaksud buat nunggu review sampai banyak tapi memang ada hal urgent kemarin-kemarin jd maafkan daku, arrasseo! Hehehe...**

 **Saranghae^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previews Chap**

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung tahu kau masih di sana!" Heechul, Ryeowook dan semua orang yang ada di sana mendengar Leeteuk mencoba untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berkomunikasi dan sosok mengerikan itu menanggapinya dengan geraman.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus berusaha untuk melawan darah iblis itu, arraseo! Kau lawan dari dalam dan kami akan membatu dari luar sini! Kami tidak pernah meninggalkanmu! Tidak ak—

CRASHH!

BRUK!

"LEETEUK HYUNG!"

 **The Embezzler Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **Disclaimer: All them belong to God. But this story is mine.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kyuhyun dengan jiwa iblisnya akan menyerang Leeteuk seperti itu hingga membuat pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin tertua klan Cho itu harus tersungkur di tanah dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang dadanya.

"Ashhh!" Leeteuk meringis kesakitan. Ini salahnya karena sempat lengah dan tidak siap menghadapi serangan mendadak Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tahu kami sangat menyayangimu kan? Kami menerimamu apapun bentukmu! Hanya tolong berjuanglah sekali lagi untuk mengendalikan jiwa iblismu itu! Kau bisa dan kami mempercayainya! Tolong berju—

"Jangan halangi jalanku atau aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua."

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal demikian pada mereka. Bahkan Ryeowook sampai bergetar dan harus dipegangi oleh Heechul agar tidak terjatuh dari tempat mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah—

"Kubilang… JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU!"

SLASH! SLASH!

Kyuhyun mulai menggencarkan serangannya dengan membabi buta. Ia melemparkan bola api ke seluruh arah, beruntung tidak ada yang terkena serangannya. Siwon dengan sigap membawa Sungmin dan Donghae untuk menjauh dan menyembunyikan mereka di balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan ketika ia akan meninggalkan mereka di sana, Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Aku ikut." Siwon bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae di sana tanpa perlindungan, pemuda childish itu tidak memiliki keahlian bertempur.

"Tidak, hyung. Berjagalah di sini dan lindungi Donghae. Aku akan ke sana dan membantu mereka." Siwon berusaha meyakinkan dengan memberi Sungmin seulas senyum hangat hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan membiarkan ia pergi menyusul yang lain.

"Jaga diri kalian."

SLASH! SLASH!

Masih belum reda kemarahan Kyuhyun dan kini serangannya bertambah dengan melemparkan juga batu untuk menyerang mereka.

"Sial! Kekuatan Kyuhyun untuk mengendalikan elemen semakin memperkuat dirinya, hyung! Bagaimana ini, kita bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik." Kangin melakukan telepati pada Leeteuk. Ia sedang bersembunyi untuk menghindari serangan membabi buta Kyuhyun. Ia bersama dengan Shindong yang tengah berusaha untuk mengintip situasi dari balik persembunyian mereka.

"Begini saja. Beritahu padaku di mana posisi kalian masing-masing, aku akan menentukan dimana spot yang paling aman dan kita akan membangun dinding pertahanan di sana." Kangin melakukan kontak mata dengan Shindong setelah mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Kami bersembunyi di balik pohon berukuran tidak terlalu besar sekitar 10 meter sebelah kiri dari gubuk, 5 meter dari sana ada sebuah batu besar yang cukup untuk menyamarkan keberadaan kami." Kangin menjelaskan posisinya dengan Shindong yang diterima dengan baik oleh Leeteuk dan yang lainnya.

"Leeteuk hyung! Kurasa posisiku agak miris tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat segalanya tapi jangan memindahkan semua orang ke sini karena akan menjadi bencana." Yesung tiba-tiba menyela dan membuat semua orang keheranan.

"Dimana posisimu, Yesung-ah?"

"Eh? Aku ada di atap gubuk, hyung. Aku tidak sempat mencari persembunyian karena aku hanya memiliki sepersekian detik untuk menghindari serangan Kyuhyun jadi aku memutuskan untuk melompat ke atap dan berlindung dengan mengandalkan limasnya yang cukup tinggi untuk menutupi diri."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

SLASH! BRAK!

SLASH! BRAK!

"Sekarang hanya bisa bersembunyi, hm?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan seorangpun di sana. Sebuah seringai jahat terulas di wajahnya. Ia melirik sekilas jejak sulur di punggung tangannya, masih bersinar namun mulai terlihat redup mengingat gerhana akan segera lewat. Kyuhyun yang jiwanya sudah diambil alih oleh darah jahat miliknya menengadahkan kedua tangan. Ia tahu harus berbuat apa dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya dan ia berpikir untuk meledakkan seluruh tempat itu saja dan kemudian menghilang pergi ke tempat lain lalu mendirikan sendiri koloninya.

Lagi-lagi seringai jahat muncul di wajahnya bersamaan dengan getaran hebat yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas di kedua telapak tangannya yang masih menengadah.

"Hei! Mari menghitung mundur dan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada tempat ini." Serunya menantang. Leeteuk dan saudara-saudaranya yang masih bersembunyi di tempat masing-masing mendengar perkataan itu dan Heechul yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat mendapatkan penglihatan tidak bisa melupakan apa yang ia lihat terakhir kali dalam kepalanya.

"Teukkie-ah! Lakukan sesuatu atau apa yang kulihat itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan!" Heechul mencengkram erat-erat batang pohon tempat persembunyiannya. Jantungnya saat ini sudah seperti jantung manusia yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia ketakutan. Ia takut semuanya akan benar-benar terjadi, ia takut mereka semua akan berakhir di sini tak lama lagi dan ia takut kalau mereka pada akhirnya tidak bisa mempertahankan Kyuhyun di sisi mereka. Tapi dari semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, ia lebih takut jika yang terjadi adalah yang terakhir.

'Baiklah! Dengar, kita batalkan rencana untuk membangun dinding pertahanan seperti yang kita sepakati sebelumnya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Gerhana akan selesai sebentar lagi dan sebelum itu aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan semua penghalangnya termasuk kita. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalangi niatnya itu, kekuatan kita mungkin tidak akan cukup jadi aku ingin salah satu dari kalian pergi dan meminta bantuan pada Alpha. Katakan kalau kita masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan akan melakukan apapun selama itu bisa menjamin dia tidak akan pergi dari kita. Salah satu dari kalian, secepatnya!"Leeteuk bernafas terburu-buru. Ia tidak bisa menjamin cara ini akan berhasil tapi ia hanya berharap Alpha mau membantu mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku saj—

DRAAAAKK!

GGRRRRR!

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh yang sangat keras. Mereka semua kecuali Kyuhyun menatap ngeri pada tanah yang mereka pijak. Suaranya seperti berasal dari bawah sana, seakan-akan bumi sedang bergerak menjauh dan akan saling memisahkan diri.

"H-hyung—

Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari tanah dan melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan sana. Suara-suara penuh ketakutan adik-adiknya yang memanggil namanya membuat ia panik. Ia harus melakukan apa, harus bagaimana lagi ia tidak tahu. Lalu kegilaannya semakin besar ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya melewati kepala. Demi Tuhan! Ia tahu gerakan macam apa itu! Ia tahu mimpi buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba. Ia tahu semuanya setelah menghabiskan ratusan tahun untuk hidup bersama adik bungsunya itu, tapi ia rasa itu belum cukup.

Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menangis dengan keputus-asaannya. Ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun dengan segenap hatinya. Ia rela mati jika itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tetap hidup dalam bahagianya. Ia rela memberikan nyawanya demi semua adiknya. Ia rela. Amat sangat rela.

TES!

"Kyu…" Leeteuk berbisik lirih, berharap Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suaranya dan melihat air matanya. Betapa ia tidak rela jika harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Memang bukan salah Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana datangnya darah iblis itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang sedang bermain dengannya saat ini. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Adik kecilnya hanya ingin hidup dengan bahagia.

"Teukkie hyung!"

Dan sentakan yang diberikan Siwon dari telepatinya berhasil membawa kembali kesadaran dan kewarasan Leeteuk. Ia kemudian melihat adik-adiknya yang masih bersembunyi menunjuk dalam diam ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat itu tiba-tiba terdiam sambil mengamati telapak tangannya yang masih bergetar.

Semua orang bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi menunduk melihat tangannya. Untuk sesaat mereka bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang asli ada di sana dan sedang menanti mereka untuk memeluknya. Untungnya akal sehat mereka masih di sana sehingga tak satupun dari mereka ada yang melangkah mendekati si bungsu Cho. Dan benar saja, hanya berselang beberapa detik jiwa iblisnya sudah kembali lagi mengambil alih dan siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk serangan besarnya.

DUARR!

"KYUHYUUUNNN!

Bumi di sekitar Kyuhyun hancur seketika seperti baru saja dihantam oleh benda berbobot jutaan ton. Semua orang refleks menjerit ketika serpihan-serpihan tanah terlempar ke segala arah dan kepulan abu menutupi pandangan mereka. Bukan keselamatan diri mereka yang mereka pikirkan, tapi keselamatan Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu sepanjang sejarah kehidupan pemuda itu, elemen tanah adalah yang paling tidak bisa ia kuasai, ia bahkan pernah melukai dirinya sendiri saat mencoba untuk menghancurkan tanah seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Teuk hyung!" Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk di balik pohon bersama Donghae. Isi kepalanya seakan mau pecah begitu mendengar suara ledakan itu. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Ia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika adik kesayangannya itu sampai mendapatkan luka meski hanya seujung kuku.

DRRRGGGGG!

Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk menghampiri posisi Kyuhyun, mengabaikan keselamatan dirinya. Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh itu kembali terdengar, bahkan semakin dahsyat dan secara ajaib Kyuhyun muncul dari dalam lubang besar yang ia buat sendiri, hasil dari ledakan pertamanya. Sepasang mata hitamnya dengan angkuh menatap kesekelilingnya, mencari mangsa dibantu dengan sayap hitam pekat besar miliknya.

"Itu hanya secuil dari sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghancurkan kalian. Aku hanya bermain-main untuk yang tadi."

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Suara kepakan sayap Kyuhyun terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Heechul yang ada di atas pohon sudah mewanti-wanti apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi. Ia tahu iblis itu begitu nekad menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun sebagai tameng dan ia benci untuk memikirkan kejahatan yang mungkin akan dilakukannya.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Kyuhyun terus saja mengepakkan sayapnya, meninggalkan pijakannya pada bumi dan bertahan di udara. Wajahnya yang dingin dan kejam semakin mengerikan saat ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Meski yang terlihat di bola matanya hanya warna hitam, namun percayalah tatapannya bahkan mampu mengalahkan tajamnya samurai.

Sekali lagi ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya bermaksud untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Ia tidak akan mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menghancurkan mereka semua dan mengakhiri pertempuran konyol ini.

"Aku akan menghabisi kalian sem—

BRUK!

"AARRRGGGHHHH!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menjerit kesakitan seraya menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lutut. Semua mata terbelalak. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga tak satupun dari mereka paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Arrgghhhh! H-hyung! P-pergi! Cepat!"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk dan yang lain serempak menggumamkan satu nama itu. Mereka termangu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meraung kesakitan. Benarkah yang mereka dengar itu? Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

"A-ANDWAE! Grrhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak menolak saat Leeteuk datang bermaksud untuk mendekatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga. Ringisan kesakitan masih tetap terdengar, namun ia menolak untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pergi, hyung! Ashhh!" Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, Kyu—

"Kubilang, PERGI! AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN INI LEBIH LAMA! JADI TOLONG PERGILAH DAN SELAMATKAN DIRI KALI—

SRAK!

DUAR!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyerang tanpa peringatan. Beruntung Leeteuk berhasil menghindar kalau saja terlambat bukan tidak mungkin saat ini ia sudah sekarat.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH!"

BRUK!

Kyuhyun menggelepar sekarat di tanah. Kedua kakinya memberontak dan menendang-nendang dengan membabi buta. Ia tampak sangat kesakitan, tapi ia tidak ingin ada yang mendekat padanya.

"Hyung! Sepertinya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melawan jiwa iblisnya. Dia tidak ingin kita terluka karena itu kurasa… dia mencoba berjuang untuk mengambil alih lagi raganya…"

TES!

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menghindari air mata, bahkan Kibum sekalipun. Melihat Kyuhyun sekarat untuk berjuang seorang diri seperti itu membuat hati mereka sakit. Mereka terluka karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Kyuhyun menjerit hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia juga masih menendang dan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Terkadang ia juga akan memukul tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Apa saja ia lakukan agar rasa sakit yang ia derita bisa teralihkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Hiks!" Sungmin jatuh berlutut tidak jauh dari tempat Leeteuk. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan sampai seperti ini keadaan mereka, padahal dulu ia begitu sombong dengan membanggakan betapa sempurna keluarganya pada dunia, pada manusia dan juga pada vampire lain. Ia memamerkan semua yang mereka punya yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh keluarga manapun di dunia ini. Menyombongkan diri karena memiliki hyung yang begitu hebat dan meninggikan diri karena memiliki dongsaeng yang begitu cinta padanya dan begitu ia cintai. Tapi apa? Sekarang ini apa?

"Argghh! KYUHYUN-AH! BERTAHANLAH! HYUNG AKAN SELALU… HIKS! BERSAMAMU! KITA SEMUA AKAN KEMBALI BERSAMA SEPERTI DULU LAGI! BERJUANGLAH, KYU!"

TES! TES! TES!

Sungmin meraung meneriakkan isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun yang masih berjuang melawan diri keduanya sendiri. Semua mata menatap padanya dan menjadi begitu terharu melihat si vampire ahli martial-art itu menangis tergugu, melawan kodratnya sebagai vampire yang pantang untuk menitikkan air mata.

Leeteuk yang menyaksikan semuanya tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia bangga, masih bangga pada keluarganya yang tetap bertahan dengan mencoba menyemangati diri mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengeluh saat ini. Semua berpegangan tangan dan saling menguatkan.

TES!

"Hahh…" Leeteuk menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk menghilangkan sesak di hatinya dan itu membuahkan hasil. Pikirannya menjadi sedikit lebih jernih dan bersamaan dengan tangan Kibum yang menepuk pelan bahunya, sebuah ide muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ia lantas menatap adik dinginnya yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Bummie." Katanya yang disambut dengan anggukan hangat oleh Kibum. Leeteuk kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berteriak memanggil satu persatu adiknya yang kekuataannya saat ini ia butuhkan.

"Wonnie! Yesungie! Eunhyukkie! Kemari! Aku memiliki sebuah rencana."

Eunhyuk lantas berlari karena jaraknya adalah yang paling jauh dari Leeteuk saat itu. Setelah mereka bertiga berkumpul, terlebih dulu Leeteuk menanyakan apakah mereka masih sanggup untuk bertempur sekali lagi atau tidak dan mereka dengan cepat menjawab ya. Leeteuk mengangguk puas setelahnya.

"Aku mau kalian bertiga membentuk kubah di sekitar Kyuhyun. Energi positif yang kalian alirkan di sekeliling Kyuhyun akan membantunya untuk melemahkan jiwa iblisnya. Jika kalian merasa akan kehabisan tenaga, cepatlah laporkan padaku bagaimana pun caranya dan aku akan mengirim Kibum untuk membantu memberi energi tambahan. Ah, iya! Jangan sampai membiarkan ada secuil celahpun atau rencana ini akan gagal total. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Kami meng—

"Arrrgghhh! Arrrgghhh!"Leeteuk melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berteriak, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi, menghilangkan dulu rasa kasihannya untuk sementara sampai ia bisa memastikan Siwon, Yesung dan Eunhyuk mengerti dengan perintahnya.

"Kami mengerti, hyung!"

"Bagus. Lakukan sekarang!"

Ketiga orang itu segera bergegas mengelilingi Kyuhyun, membentuk formasi lalu mulai membacakan mantra dan membangun sebuah tameng berbentuk kubah untuk menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Saat kubah yang mereka bangun hampir menyatu dengan sempurna, sebuah kesialan lain yang mereka lupakan muncul. Sulur itu! Sulur itulah musibahnya. Mereka tidak bisa menyatukan kekuatan mereka karena sinar magis dari sulur itu terus saja menghalangi.

"Hyung! Sulurnya!"

Leeteuk mendengar lalu berusaha mencari Hangeng. Ia memberi kode pada adiknya yang berwajah oriental itu untuk mendekat dan segera dilaksanakan oleh Hangeng.

"Han, pergilah kembali ke mansion. Ambilkan botol ramuan di laci dalam lemari di kamarku yang terbuat dari gerabah berwarna coklat dan bawa kemari."

"Baik, hyung."

SLAP!

Hangeng menghilang dengan cepat. Leeteuk kembali memperhatikan ketiga adiknya yang sedang berjuang dan Leeteuk langsung menangkap sinyal dari Eunhyuk yang bibirnya mulai membiru.

"Bummie! Cepat bantu Hyukkie. Sepertinya dia mengenai sinar sulur itu dan membuat semua energinya terserap habis." Kibum mengangguk lalu mulai menghampiri Eunhyuk yang jika sebentar saja Leeteuk tidak menangkap sinyalnya maka ia mungkin juga akan berakhir sama sekaratnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bertahanlah, hyung." Kibum menyentuhkan tangannya ke punggung Eunhyuk, menyalurkan hampir sebagian besar energinya untuk memastikan Eunhyuk sanggup untuk bertahan bersama dengan Siwon dan juga Yesung. Bibirnya yang sempat membiru sudah kembali normal. Eunhyuk mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyuman pada Kibum yang dibalas oleh pemuda itu dengan anggukan.

"Hyung, ramuannya." Leeteuk menoleh ketika Hangeng sudah kembali dari misinya. Kini di tangannya ada ramuan yang biasa ia gunakan jika tanda sulur Kyuhyun memerah dan terasa sakit. Ia hanya berharap ramuan ini juga bekerja untuk saat ini.

"Kyu, bertahanlah sampai gerhana lewat. Kami akan melindungimu." Leeteuk perlahan menuangkan ramuan miliknya ke punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang bersinar. Awalnya mereka tidak melihat reaksi apapun dengan dituangkannya ramuan penghilang rasa sakit itu, namun lama-kelamaan mereka sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi meraung seperti tadi. Mungkin masih ada, namun yang sekarang terdengar hanyalah ringisan-ringisan kecil.

"Cepat sempurnakan tamengnya!"

SLAP! CRASH!

"Yes!" tamengnya berhasil terbagun dengan sempurna, dan semua orang secara spontan mengangkat kepalan tangan ke udara.

Semua rencana Leeteuk berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya gerhana perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan berganti dengan cahaya putih matahari yang pantulkan oleh bulan. Ini adalah gerjana bulan merah terpanjang dalam sejarah kehidupan dunia dan semua berharap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Ketika mereka sadar bumi sudah tidak lagi ditutupi oleh cahaya semerah darah, mereka mulai mendekati tameng Kyuhyun untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan maknae mereka dan mereka semua seketika mendesah lega begitu mendapati bocah kecil mereka tengah terlelap dengan pulasnya. Itu adik mereka yang mereka rawat dan jaga dengan sepenuh hati dan dia sudah kembali sekarang.

"Uri Kyuhyunnie sudah pulang…" Ryeowook berbisik terharu dan langsung memeluk Heechul karena tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Ia begitu bahagia melihat Kyuhyunnie sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri meski sekarang ia sedang terlelap dan lebih bahagia lagi melihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka parah.

"Apa sekarang waktunya untuk melepaskan tameng, hyung?"

"Iya! Iya! Lepaskan sekarang! Aku ingin memeluk Kyuhyunnie!"

"Haish! Aku dulu yang akan memeluknya!"

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu, hanya aku yang boleh memeluknya!"

"Yak!"

"Apa? Mau berdebat?"

Leeteuk menggeleng melihat suasana yang mulai ricuh. Berani bertaruh setelah ini pasti salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang menjeritkan namanya dan mengadu domba sana-sini. Hana, dul, se—

"Teukkie hyung! Kangin hyung menjambak rambutku dan mencakar wajah tampanku!"

See?

"Aish! Sudahlah. Aku yang akan menggendong Kyu dan membawanya kembali ke mansion. Kalian semua diam saja." Leeteuk tersenyum menang dan membuahkan dengusan dari yang lain, termasuk juga Siwon yang merasa tugasnya diambil alih sesuka hati.

"Cha!" Leeteuk bergeser semakin dekat pada Kyuhyun dan berjongkok, berniat untuk menggendong maknaenya itu di kedua tangannya. Tangan Leeteuk dan tubuh terkulai Kyuhyun hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saat tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu mengejang dan nafasnya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Hhaahkk!"

Leeteuk menatap tidak mengerti begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi ini? pikir mereka. Leeteuk mencoba untuk kembali menyentuh Kyuhyun dan tubuh ringkih itu mendadak terhempas lalu kembali mengejang.

"Hhaahkk!"

"H-hyung! Ada apa ini? Mengapa Kyuhyun seperti orang yang tidak bisa bernafas begitu?" Shindong bertanya panic dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menggeleng tidak mengerti. Ia cukup yakin Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki riwayat asma selama hidupnya, lagipula mana ada dalam sejarahnya seorang vampire menderita penyakit pernafasan itu.

"Hhaahkk! Hahh! Hahh! Hahh! H-hhaahkk!"

"Hyung! Lakukan sesuatu!"

.

.

.

Marcus dan Ken menatap dari kejuhan kerumunan para vampire itu. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Mereka berpikir ketika semua akhirnya selesai, mereka akan langsung pergi dan kembali ke mansion mereka. Tapi sekarang apa yang sedang mereka ributkan?

"Sebenarnya mereka itu sedang apa sih? Kenapa tidak kembali ke rumah lalu tidur dengan nyenyak?" Ken menggerutu tidak sabar tapi Marcus berbeda. Ia seperti bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi di sana.

"Akh!" Marcus meringis. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa sangat sakit, ia bahkan menjadi sulit bernafas hingga Ken harus terus menampar wajahnya agar ia tetap sadar.

"Otto-san! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Yak!" Ken berulang kali menghalangi tangan Marcus yang mencoba untuk memukul-mukul dadanya.

"S-sakit sekali... Hahh… Hahh… A-aku tidak bisa ber… hahh nafasshh…" Ken menatap sekelilingnya, berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menolong Marcus, tapi ia lupa kalau sekarang mereka ada di dalam hutan, satu-satunya yang bisa ia mintai tolong adalah kawanan vampire itu tapi ia juga ragu karena sepertinya mereka juga sama paniknya.

"Aaahh! Bagaimana ini?" Ken kebingungan setengah mati sampai Marcus tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

"P-pasti… terjadi sesuatu hahh… yang t-tidak bereshh hahh… p-pada K-kyuhyun. K-ken pergilahhh dan cari tahu… Hahhh…" Pria gila! Ken mengumpat, ingin rasanya protes tapi ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Marcus itu ada benarnya. Akhirnya Ken memilih mengalah dan berlari menuju vampire-vampire itu.

"P-permisi—

SREET!

BRUK!

"Akhh!" Baru saja Ken ingin meminta perhatian mereka, tiba-tiba Kibum melayangkan serangan dan menatapnya tidak suka. Aduh! Seharusnya ia ingat, si manusia listrik ini sempat berdebat dengan mereka tadi dan sekarang ia malah kena getahnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada datar andalannya. Ken mencebikkan mulut lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk yang terlihat lebih tenang dibanding yang lain.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Saudaraku juga ikut menderita di sana!" Tunjuknya pada semak-semak tempat dimana mereka sempat bersembunyi tadi. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa hubungan saudaramu menderita dengan kau menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa kau musuh yang mencoba untuk menyusup?"

JDER!

"A-aku—

"Dia dan saudaranya ada di sini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, hyung." Habis sudah. Ken menatap tidak suka pada Kibum yang telah mengatakan semuanya pada Leeteuk dan sekarang ketua klan Cho itupun jadi ikut-ikutan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi padanya.

"Bukan! Kami bukan penyusup! Percayalah! Aku akan mengatakan semuanya, tapi tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu…" Ken menundukkan kepalanya takut lalu Leeteuk mulai melembut dan menatapnya dengan tenang masih dengan memangku kepala Kyuhyun yang kesulitan bernafas.

"Kami dari bangsa Demon. Otto-san adalah Demon milik Kyuhyun. Jiwa mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Ketika Kyuhyun kesakitan, Otto-san juga akan merasakannya, tapi ketika Otto-san kesakitan Kyuhyun takkan merasakan apapun. Ini karena tugas kami hanya untuk melindungi dan menjadi nyawa cadangan bagi tuannya. Tadi, Otto-san mendadak kesulitan bernafas dan setelah aku sampai di sini, aku akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Kami bukan musuh, justru kami adalah bagian dari Kyuhyun. Kami ada di pihaknya." Leeteuk dan yang lainnya tidak langsung percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ken.

"Kalau Otto-sanmu memang Demon dari Kyuhyun, kenapa kalian tidak datang untuk membantu kami di sini?" Ken menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengatakan ini sejak awal pada Marcus untuk membantu mereka, tapi saudaranya itu terlalu percaya kalau vampire-vampire ini bisa mengatasi masalah mereka sendiri. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia yang harus menjelaskan semuanya sendiri.

"Karena Otto-san percaya bahwa Kyuhyun berada di tangan yang tepat." Leeteuk tertegun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ken dan menatap intens pada Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak hal yang terikat dengan maknaenya itu dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia mengerti bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi. Darah Lucifer, Demon, apa lagi selanjutnya?

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong mereka berdua?"

"Hyung/Teukkie!" Mulai dari Heechul sampai Kibum, semua orang hendak protes dengan keputusan Leeteuk yang ingin mempercayai semua ucapan makhluk asing itu. Ken itu orang asing yang bahkan hanya mencium aromanya saja mereka tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa Leeteuk percaya dengan omongannya?

"Katakan." Ken tersenyum senang saat Leeteuk akhirnya percaya.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus membaringkan mereka berdampingan. Biarkan jiwa mereka bertemu dan saling menguatkan satu-sama lain. Kyuhyun membutuhkan bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan magis saat ini, tapi juga separuh nyawanya yang ada pada Otto-san. Kemudian kalian bisa memberikan mereka dua tetes air jernih yang di ambil dari mata air, itu akan membersihkan sisa-sisa energi negatif yang sempat terserap oleh tubuh Kyuhyun dan selanjutnya biarkan mereka untuk beberapa saat dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Leeteuk mengangguk paham lalu memberi kode pada Siwon untuk mencari mata air yang paling jernih di dalam hutan itu.

"Kanginnie, bawa kemari—

—Marcus. Namanya Marcus."

"Bawa Marcus kemari." Kangin menghela nafas sekali kemudian bergegas pergi, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Leeteuk padanya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa seseorang yang sama lemahnya dengan Kyuhyun di kedua tangannya.

"Letakkan dia di sini." Kangin lantas meletakkan Marcus tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun dan sekilas mereka bisa melihat sedikit kemiripan di antara keduanya.

Seperti perkataan Ken, mereka membiarkan jiwa Kyuhyun dan jiwa Marcus bertemu meski mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, namun Ken tampaknya berbeda terbukti dari ia yang tersenyum seraya menatap ruang kosong di atas kedua tubuh itu.

"Apa kau bisa melihat jiwa mereka?" Eunhyuk mendekati Ken dan bertanya penasaran. Pemuda berdarah jepang itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja!" Oh! Lihatlah, kelakuannya sama persis dengan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Leeteuk tersenyum, tampaknya mereka bertiga akan cocok jika berteman. Ken melempar tatapannya pada Leeteuk.

"Mana airnya?" Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Leeteuk dan yang lain juga menoleh ke sana-kemari guna mencari keberadaan Siwon yang tadi diminta untuk mencarikan air. Saat tak kunjung menemukan pemuda atletis itu dimanapun, suasana mulai ricuh dan Leeteuk terpaksa mengambil alih keadaan lagi.

"Tenanglah. Siwon akan datang sebentar lagi." Dan benar saja, yang sedang dibicarakan akhirnya muncul dengan senyum tampan ala bangsawan miliknya. Ia mengangkat tabung kaca di tangannya dengan bangga lalu menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk.

"Apa harus dua tetes?" tanyanya dan Ken mengangguk mantap.

"Ini semacam ritual dan tidak ada kata tawar-menawar di dalamnya. Cukup dua tetes." Leeteuk menghela nafas setuju. Ia meminta Sungmin yang posisinya paling dekat dengan kepala Kyuhyun dan juga Marcus untuk membuka sedikit mulutnya lalu meneteskan air dalam tabung sebanyak dua kali, hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Marcus.

"Nah! Sekarang kita tinggal tunggu saja hasilnya." Ken menebarkan senyum polos miliknya dan menghasilkan dengusan dari beberapa orang yang masih belum menerima kehadirannya. Tapi Ken berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau ternyata cara ini tidak membuahkan hasil, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memenggal kepalamu." Kibum mendesis mengancam membuat Ken ketakutan dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Mendapatkan ancaman semacam itu membuat ia juga jadi berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh, ia khawatir kalau ritualnya ternyata gagal, membayangkan kepalanya dipenggal oleh Kibum saja sudah membuat ia bergidik ngeri.

'Otto-san, cepatlah bangun dan selamatkan aku. Kau jangan sampai membuatku kecewa atau aku akan terus menghantuimu kalau sampai Kibum benar-benar memenggal kepalaku yang berharga ini.'

Ken melirik dengan penuh harap pada dua tubuh yang dibaringkan bersamaan di sana. Marcus memang masih sadar, tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih kritis dari yang ia bayangkan. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Ken merasa kasihan. Saat sadar nanti, ia pasti akan sangat syok setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran hidupnya, Ken bahkan belum memberitahukan semua faktanya pada Leeteuk dan yang lain, ia baru menceritakan seperempatnya tapi mereka semua sudah terkejut bahkan tidak percaya.

"Hahh…"

Detik demi detikpun berlalu. Cukup lama mereka menunggu namun tak ada yang berubah, bahkan beberapa sudah ada yang berniat menyerah dan tidak sanggup untuk melihat lagi. Kepala Sungmin bahkan sudah terkulai di atas lututnya, ia sudah akan bergerak mundur dan menjauh sampai sebuah suara tarikan nafas yang sangat dipaksa terdengar mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Haahhhk! Hahhh… Hahhhk! Hahhh… Haaahhhk—

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berhasil membuat semua orang panik. Beberapa kali pernapasannya sudah lumayan melegakan, namun mendadak nafasnya seolah kembali tersangkut di tenggorokan hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkuk ke atas dan wajahnya mulai membiru.

"Haaahhkk!"

GREP!

Tangan Kyuhyun seperti berusaha untuk mencari pegangan dan akhirnya bertemu dengan tangan Marcus yang ada di sebelahnya. Kedua orang yang jiwanya ditakdirkan menjadi satu itu lantas saling berpegangan, saling menguatkan dan saling mengukuhkan. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berjuang untuk mengais oksigen hingga akhirnya ia berangsur-angsur pulih dan mulai bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Hahh…" Semua orang mendesah lega dan mulai terlihat senyuman di wajah mereka. Benar kata pepatah, hari ini akan lebih cerah dari hari kemarin dan hari esok akan lebih cerah dari hari ini.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya, beberapa kali berkedip untuk menghilangkan pandangannya yang buram kemudian ia menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya, termasuk Ken dan juga Marcus yang tangannya masih ia genggam. Kyuhyun menolak untuk berpikir dan memutuskan untuk kembali menatap Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya, ia balas tersenyum.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang…"

SRET!

"Kajja!" Leeteuk dengan sigap menggendong Kyuhyun dan memberi kode ke semua orang untuk kembali ke rumah. Leeteuk juga tidak lupa mengajak Ken dan Marcus yang masih lemas untuk ikut.

"Kalian juga. Kajja!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

.

.

.

Leeteuk bangun dari pembaringannya pagi ini dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Ia merasa seperti bebannya sudah diangkat habis dan dibuang jauh ke dasar laut. Ia begitu bahagia semua telah berakhir.

"Teuk hyung! Ayo sarapan! Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang sibuk merengek karena kelaparan!" Leeteuk tersenyum lagi mendengar seruan Ryeowook dari balik pintu kamarnya. Oh, yaaa… Pagi indah miliknya sudah kembali.

"Arrasseo!"

Leeteuk melangkah menuju pintu kamar, membukanya dengan hati-hati lalu berjalan menuruni tangga mansion menuju ruang makan, sesampainya ia di sana semua orang melayangkan tatapan kesal padanya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ia tidak akan mau repot-repot untuk memikirkannya. Leeteuk kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah muram, menunduk ke arah kepalanya dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan sayang di sana.

"Hyung, cepatlah! Kau tidak lihat kami semua sudah kelaparan hanya karena menunggumu?" Uuhh! Lihatlah bahkan lidah tajamnya juga sudah kembali. Leeteuk senang mendengarnya dan ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalian boleh minum sampai puas!"

"Begitu lebih baik!"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin datang dari arah dapur, membawakan bergelas-gelas darah segar dan meletakkannya masih-masing satu untuk setiap orang.

"Yaiks!" Dan tiba-tiba suara jijik di ujung meja membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Merasa diperhatikan, Ken mendongak dan menemukan semua orang tengah menatapnya heran, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"E-eh! Aku tidak bermaksud menghina makanan kalian. T-tapi aku dan Otto-san tidak minum darah." Hanya cengiran konyol yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh Ken karena kesalahannya sendiri dan Leeteuk memakluminya dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kalian makan?" Ken melirik Marcus untuk menanyakan pendapatnya, apakah mereka harus memberitahu atau tidak dan Marcus mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Kami menghisap energi manusia."

"Uhuk!" Eunhyuk tersedak minumannya setelah mendengar jawaban Ken. Ia melempar tatapan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin makhluk seperti Ken bisa menghisap energy manusia, ia tidak yakin pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu bisa melakukan hal yang keji juga. Tapi mengingat ia lahir bukan dari bangsa sembarangan, akhirnya Eunhyuk menjadi percaya meski masih setengah yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa berburu mangsamu setelah menjelaskan semua yang kalian ketahui kepada kami."

Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menepuk pucuk kepala pemuda itu, ia tersenyum menenangkan dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau harus mengetahui semuanya, Kyu." Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan nasibnya yang tidak jelas, tapi kalau Sungmin sudah berkata seperti itu, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah dan menerima dengan senang hati semua rahasia yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

"Harus kumulai darimana?" Kali ini yang akan berbicara sepertinya adalah Marcus, sedangkan adiknya Ken hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik saja.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kita mulai dengan perkenalan saja, mengingat aku belum mengenalkan diri semalam dan aku juga memiliki beberapa masalah komunikasi dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum yang adalah teman sekelasku. Namaku Marcus Lee dan ini adikku Ken Lee. Kami sebenarnya berasal dari Jepang tapi klanku berdomisili di Seoul, karena itulah kami akhirnya memiliki marga Lee di belakang nama kami." Marcus menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengamati ekspresi orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya itu dan ekspresi yang ia dapatkan adalah sebagian mengangguk paham dan sebagian lagi hanya diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Seperti yang Ken katakan, kami adalah ras Demon. Aku adalah Demon milik Kyuhyun dan aku bertugas untuk melindunginya karena itulah aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Lalu kalau kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak membantu kalian saat sedang dalam misi penyelamatan Kyuhyun, maka jawabannya adalah karena aku percaya tuanku berada di tangan yang benar." Marcus tersenyum hangat. Ia bisa melihat kernyitan di dahi Kyuhyun pertanda pemuda itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa memiliki Demon? Hyungdeul bahkan tidak punya, iyakan?" Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu hyungnya dan mereka mengangguk setuju untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ada kisahnya. Tapi aku akan terlebih dahulu menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa terikat dengan Lucifer karena semuanya berhubungan." Marcus menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia sudah siap untuk bercerita karena ia yakin sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun mengetahui segala rahasia kelamnya. Ia yakin pemuda itu pasti sudah siap.

"Dulu sekali, keluarga Kyuhyun adalah keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal pada dinasti Joseon. Semua keturunan mereka adalah cendikiawan dan harta mereka melimpah-ruah bahkan tak terhingga. Suatu hari kakek Kyuhyun melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal terhadap raja yang mengakibatkan mereka kehilangan seluruh asset berharga mereka dan harus mengasingkan diri ke pulau lain. Semua orang mengenal kakek Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang sangat ambisius, ia bahkan rela melakukan cara apapun untuk mengembalikan lagi nama baik keluarganya di kalangan istana dan demi itu jugalah ia akhirnya mengikat perjanjian laknat dengan Lucifer. Tapi perjanjian dengan iblis tentu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan Cuma-Cuma dan untuk mengubah kembali garis takdirnya, Kakek Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau Lucifer boleh mengambil cucu pertamanya kelak untuk dijadikan sebagai tumbal. Jadi boleh dikatakan kalau Kyuhyun merupakan tumbal dari kakeknya sendiri." Cerita Marcus mungkin menyakiti hati Kyuhyun dan mengejutkan semua orang, namun ia harus menuntaskan kisah itu sampai tak ada lagi yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Ah, ya! Dan karena itu jugalah mengapa Kyuhyun bisa memiliki tanda sulur di punggung tangan kirinya. Itu merupakan simbol dari Lucifer yang menandakan bahwa ia lah yang terpilih untuk menjadi tubuh baru bagi iblis itu." Kyuhyun refleks menyentuh tangan kirinya yang kini tertutup sarung tangan sintetis. Terkejut? Tentu saja, tapi Kyuhyun masih sanggup untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi kisah di balik penderitaannya. Sungmin menggenggam tangan kanannya untuk memberikan kekuatan serta dukungan, meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika mereka akan tetap ada di sisinya seburuk apapun asal-usulnya di masa lalu.

"Tapi percayalah, Kyu. Kau memiliki orang tua yang sangat mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah kau lahir dan mereka tahu kebenaran tentang kakekmu, mereka langsung datang menemui tetua kami dan meminta bantuan untuk memberikan perlindungan padamu. Awalnya tetua kaum kami menolak, tapi begitu mereka menyadari adanya cinta yang sangat besar untukmu akhirnya mereka luluh dan setuju lalu lahirlah aku yang kemudian dinobatkan menjadi Demonmu." Seulas senyum terbit di kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya tengah mencoba untuk menggali lagi kenangan indahnya dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Dan ternyata memohon pada kami saja tidak cukup untuk orang tuamu, Kyu. Tak berselang lama, mereka kembali mendatangi para tetua vampire juga dan mengikat perjanjian dengan mereka. Satu-satunya syarat yang diberikan oleh bangsa vampire agar mereka bisa menerima mu adalah kau harus memiliki darah mereka dalam tubuhmu. Orang tuamu setuju dan mereka akhirnya melakukan sebuah ritual yang aku tidak terlalu tahu yang akhirnya menyebabkan kau memiliki darah Vampire. Bagian ini mungkin akan memberi pencerahan bagi Leeteuk yang dulu bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi vampire padahal saat pertama kali bergabung, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bekas gigitan dimanapun. Lalu perjuangan orang tuamu berakhir di sana ketika perang saudara di Joseon pecah dan menyebabkan mereka gugur dalam perang, sedangkan kau diselamatkan oleh Alpha dan di satukan di sini bersama dengan kedua belas hyungmu." Marcus dan Ken melemparkan senyuman manis pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, berusaha untuk memproses semuanya di dalam kepala.

"Oh! Saat itu setelah kau akhirnya memiliki darah vampire, orang tuamu diberitahu kalau kau akan berubah sepenuhnya ketika berusia 10 tahun. Dan karena mengingat perjanjian seumur hidup kakaekmu dengan Lucifer, para tetua vampire pun akhirnya melakukan negosiasi dengan makhluk laknat itu, berhubung ia adalah penguasa alam gaib dan diperolehlah kesepakatan bahwa kau akan menjadi penerusnya tepat ketika usiamu 200 tahun." Sambungnya dan mengertilah akhirnya Kyuhyun mengapa saat itu Leeteuk bertanya berapa usianya dan juga ketakutan-ketakutan yang mereka tutupi selama ini.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui. Kau beruntung memiliki mereka, Kyuhyun-ah. Di saat mereka bisa saja melepaskanmu dan hidup dengan tenang, mereka malah memilih untuk menantang maut hanya untuk mempertahankanmu di keluarga ini. Orang tuamu tidak salah sudah menyerahkanmu pada mereka." Kyuhyun menatap satu per satu hyungnya dengan sorot mata sendu. Tentu saja ia beruntung memiliki mereka semua.

"Terima kasih, hyungdeul." Katanya dengan tulus.

"Jangan berterima kasih, Kyuhyunnie. Harusnya kami lah yang berterima kasih karena kau masih mau untuk kembali pada keluargamu ini." Dan mereka mulai saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **KYUHYUN POV**

Aku beruntung memiliki 12 hyungdeul yang begitu menyayangiku. Yang tidak pernah membiarkanku merasakan kesulitan seorang diri, bahkan mereka rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mempertahankanku dan terus mencintaiku. Meskipun pada awalnya aku tidak tahu, tapi pada akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku mengerti betapa dalam rasa sayang itu mereka berikan padaku.

Ya, ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang selama aku hidup tidak begitu ku perhatikan. Dulu, aku hanya hidup untuk kepentinganku sendiri tanpa peduli betapa besar pengorbanan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti dan mulai belajar untuk lebih menghargai hidup. Aku sungguh sangat menyayangi ke 12 hyungdeulku. Mungkin akan terdengar berlebihan, tapi menurutku aku hidup untuk mereka, aku ada untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Meskipun kami memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, tapi aku tahu ada ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dari semua perbedaan itu.

Kami. Ya, kami 13 nyawa yang dipertemukan oleh kerasnya permainan dunia. Tertumpukan serta terpasung oleh hujaman takdir maut dan berakhir dengan menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan persaudaraan yang indah.

"Gomawo, hyungdeul. Saranghae."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yash! Akhirnya ff ini menemui kata ending! Gimana gimana? Ada yang gak puas dengan endingnya? Hahaha! Maaf ya kalau readerdeul ada yang gak puas. Udah terjawab dong ya pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian selama iniiii…**

 **Hmm… Karena TEE akhirnya sudah selesai, Na mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah setia mengikuti ffku ini dan secara khusus untuk yang kasih review (Maaf gak bisa balas reviewan kalian satu persatu), Fav, dan Follow, Saranghae! Kalau kalian gak menampakkan diri, Na mungkin akan menelantarkan ff ini sampai bulukan hahaha (becanda)… But still loving me ya walaupun ceritanya udah tamat.**

 **Oh, iya! Akhir kata, kasih review lagi dong buat chap terakhir ini! Na mengharapkan reward dari kalian berupa saran, kritik atau apapun itu yang membangun dan sifatnya positif. Kali aja nanti bisa Na terapin di ff selanjutnya.**

 **Okay? Panjang banget nih! Yaudah lah. See you in the next Suju's fanfiction, readerdeul!**

 **Saranghae^~**


End file.
